Livewire
by DreamingOfHalcyons
Summary: "Are you jealous? That they're getting married?" Stiles asks. His voice softens and I look up towards him and his amber eyes settle on mine. "Why would I be?" "I don't know. I always thought that we would be the first ones to marry." Stiles tells me, his voice soft and gentle. (Future Stydia Fic with a supernatural mystery)
1. Start Of Time

**Hello! So this is my first fanfic on this account, I've wrote before just on other accounts and I've decided to pick it back up again :) This story is based on a future Stydia where they go through adulthood together. If you have anything in particular you want to come up in this story you can DM me ideas.**

 **In this story there are still supernatural elements and everyone who has died is still dead. Although I am writing Issac in this and he will be paired with Malia. This is post season 5.**

 **This first chapter will be a flashback to highschool of when Stiles and Lydia got together, this will be written in Lydia's POV.**

 **I hope someone likes it :)**

* * *

 _Sometime in senior year._

"What?!" I half yell, half whisper down the phone to Kira. I bolt forward on my bed where I was lying comfortably talking to her when she told me news I secretly wanted to hear but also didn't want to know.

"Stiles and Malia have broken up, offically!" Kira chirps down the phone, I can picture her smile as she says this, she knows how chuffed I'd be. I try not to let my smile get in the way of my tone, but honestly this feels great.

Stiles and Malia had broken up at some point when the Dread Doctors were in town, everyone knew about it, but no-one acknowledged it. Now that we've just recovered after turning Mason Back after the beast Malia and Stiles still haven't got together, and the tension between me and Stiles has grown, immensely. But now its offical, they're done.

"How'd you know?" I ask her, twirling a thread from my covers, trying not to sound jealous if Malia told her before me. Me and Malia had developed a great friendship recently, but Kira has always been nice to her from day one, I haven't.

"Scott told me, but you're not supposed to know. He made me swear I wouldn't say anything- I'm trusting you Lydia Martin" Kira says seriously, then laughs at the end. I smile into the receiver, and silently thank God that shes found out through Scott, and not Malia.

I wonder if Stiles will be the first to tell me, or if Malia gets there first.

"Okay, I won't say anything," I promise Kira, "I better get off the line in case Malia calls." I tell her, although I secretly hope that Stiles will call instead. So we say goodbye and thats it, I stare at my phone waiting.

So the deal with me and Stiles is complicated, especially after him saving me from Eichen House. If we go back in time to his panic attack kiss, there were feelings there already and then i just fuelled them and made it ten times harder for myself when we kissed. And maybe we could of been something, right there and then if it weren't for Jennifer Blakely kidnapping his father. Then when Allison died, after the Nogistune was defeated I turned to Stiles in my moment of grief.

I don't know why I was so drawn to him but it didn't matter he was never really there. He had Malia. No matter how many times he apologised I always felt like shit when I rang him, he would answer the phone a bit breathless, and I would hear Malia in the background giggling. Or if I went to his house he would answer the door half dressed and his hair ruffled. I remember the humiliation of that, having to make up an excuse for why I was there. It makes my toes curl thinking about it. Then that day in Mexico when it was just me and him, I loved it, until i was tied in a chair and almost electrocuted. But where was Stiles when that was happening? Getting into Malias pants. I wish I wasn't so bitter about it, because Malia is my best friend now. But I never liked her in the beginning, and that didn't help one bit when she was dating Stiles, the guy I was falling for. Then they had a bit of a break-up when she found out she was adopted. Thats when I started earning respect for the girl, maybe it was because I felt bad, but, my respect for her now is 100% true. When that happened Stiles came to me. _Me._ He could of went to Scott his best friend, his brother, but no, he came to me. The banshee. The girl he used to love. I could've taken that chance and hopped into a relationship with him but no, I made sure he made things right again with her, because she deserved him, especially if thats who he wanted.

I remember asking him if he loved her, it hurt so much to form those words and ask him as if it didn't bother me in the slightest. He hesitated before answering, but the way we locked eyes made my heart do summersaults and I thought that maybe, maybe he was about to tell me that no, he didn't love her and that he loved me instead. But my face must of dropped so obviously when he said "I think so." I actually had to blink tears away, but he didn't notice. I'm not sure if I wanted him too.

After that I grew distant, then came along Parrish, and he was exaclty what I wanted, what I _needed_ to distract myself from Stiles. But Parrish wasn't my distraction in the end, it was the Dread Doctors, The Beast, trying to cope with all the voices in my head. I didn't need Stiles then. When Stiles and Malia broke up, it made me so happy, but then I felt sick when I discovered why. Because Stiles killed someone. Took a life. Murdered. But when he saved me from Eichen I knew it wasn't what I thought it was, it was self defence. A human against a Wendigo. I know Stiles wouldn't of killed him unless he had to, its the way the pack works. When Stiles wouldn't leave the room in Eichen even when I asked him too, thats how I knew he still cared for me. He stayed with me in the car while I made his ears bleed, and all I wanted to do then was kiss his lips, the reassuring lips that told me I was going to make it. And even when we were in the animal clinic and I had broke every bit of glass in the room he protected me, my face. He risked his body for me. Thats all I needed to confirm my feelings. I was neck deep in love with him.

Then my phone rings, snapping me out of my thoughts. The caller ID reads Stiles, and his picture pops up in the background too, it's an old picture but it makes me smile everytime. He's cross eyed doing some silly face with his tongue sticking out. I swip my phone and press my phone to my ear, suddenly my hearts beating too fast.

"Lydia?" He breathes down the line. I smile instantly at the sound of my name on his lips. Since when did I become so sloppy when it came to men? Since when did I react this way when Stiles rang me?! I was turning into someone I didn't know.

"Stiles?" I match. Careful not to give anything away, any emotion towards him, any sign I know that he and Malia have broken up.

"Are you doing anything? I really need to talk to you." He says urgently, I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Um-" I pause as if I'm trying to think if what I'm doing now can wait, even though I'm doing nothing, and I most certainly want to see him right now. "Yeah, sure. Do you wanna come around or meet someplace"

"Is your mom there?"

"Not for a couple of hours," I say, trying my best to wipe that stupid grin off of my face.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." He says but before I let him go I say,

"Is everything alright?"

A pause.

"Yeah, I think so" He says and when he says it, it sounds as though he's reassuring himself.

 _Me and my girlfriend have broken up. Yeah, everythings alright._ Thats what a normal person thinks. I almost laugh then, he hangs up and I wait for him. I don't get changed, I keep my outfit I'm already wearing on, a skirt and blouse, just a simple Lydia Martin outfit. I do brush through my hair and re touch my curls, I dab on some lipstick and apply some more mascara. Then once I've pumped perfume onto my neck I wait and check the time. He should be here now, Stiles is never late.

I give myself a glance over in the mirror. Since when did I get dressed up for Stiles? Whats happening to my emotions?

Our door bell rings and I try not to rush down the stairs, just act casual, I remind myself.

I open the door and Stiles is there. He wears a flannel shirt (obviously) and his hair is stuck out in the right places. His rings under his eyes cast shadows on his face and I wonder when the last time he properly slept. He offers me a smile, it doesn't spread to his eyes like usual, it doesn't make them crinkle but it makes my heart swell.

I stand out of the way of the doorway and motion for him to come in. He follows me into my kitchen and he slumps in a kitchen chair. Unlike him to slump, he's always so energetic and talkative. I didn't expect him to be like this after Malia. Maybe he did love her.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask, I look over at him and he nods, a small smile on his lips.

I pours us both a glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed, one of my many specialities. I sit the glasses down on my kitchen table and take the seat oppisite him.

"So, whats up?" I ask, even though I know, I prepare myself, rehearsing my face of shock in my head.

Stiles traces his finger around the rim of his glass, breathes in deeply, "Me and Malia broke up," he sighs, I make sure to look away from him, so he can't really read the truth in my eyes. "But its okay though, I mean we haven't really been dating anyway in the last month or two, but now it's official."

 _Shit._ My mind goes blank. I have not a clue what to say. _Lydia you practiced this._ I open and close my mouth a few times but before anything comes out of my mouth Stiles speaks.

"Did you already know?"

I freeze, and my eyes grow wide. _Subtle, I like it Lydia._

"No- what of course not!" I say my voice higher than usual, I cough and avoid eye contact with him.

"Oh really?" He says, a smirk playing on his lips. He looks me dead in the eye and I cannot breathe in this moment.

"Yeah, I had not a clue." I play along, thankful for him joking around with me and lightning the mood.

"So Scott definitely didn't tell you? Or even Kira?" He asks, he takes a sip of his drink but watches me when he does so.

"Not that I recall" I shake my head pretending to be in thought looking at a corner in the ceiling. I turn my head to look at him to laugh and all of a sudden we're very close. Instinctively I look at his lips. Those soft pink lips that I kissed so helplessly when he had a panic attack.

"Do you want to know why me and Malia broke up?" He says so quiet it makes every hair on my back stand up. I meet his eyes and the whiskey colour burns into my soul. I want to say _because you killed Donavan._ I shake my head and he licks his lips, he says the next words so softly I wonder if I hear him right, "Because I'm in love with you."

I pull back a little, and I wonder if I'm going mad. Since when was it like Stiles to be like that? Be so confident and just come out with it. I give him a small smile and think carefully about what I'm going to say to that, but still he beats me to it and presses his lips against mine. And everything melts away.

Every voice in my head is silenced. Every whisper in my ear vanishes. All there is is us, me and Stiles. His large hands cup my cheeks and his hands are surprisingly soft. I pull him closer to me, bunching his shirt in my hands. He turns around facing me then lifts me onto the table, searing me with his pink lips. Dancing with my tongue. His hands grip my thigh and god why aren't I stopping this? One of us needs control. I pull back breathless, he watches me closely, then as if he reads my thoughts he springs apart from me and I miss him already. _Why would I pull back?_

"Oh god-" Stiles begins, he puts a hand on his hair and he starts viciously scratching at it, "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I would-"

"Stiles," I say calmly, he keeps scratching at his head, his neck is becoming redder, "Stiles." I say again, he doesn't listen so I slide off of the table and walk towards him, I carefully take his hand away from his head and he looks at me, his eyes filled with lust and confusion.

"Its okay," I say, his hands fall by his sides and i stroke his cheek, "I only pulled away before we went to far," I say smiling, "It wasn't because I didn't like it," He looks at me then, his lips parting, I think before I say this, but I decide if this is who I want to be with, I better say something, "And it wasn't because I don't like you"

"You like me?" He chokes, he smiles goofily, I smile st him, nodding.

"You like meee!" He sings poking me in my ribs, I laugh and push his hands away.

"Don't make a big deal," I say turning my face to hide my blush. Why does he have to be so cheesy?

"You like me!" He sings again.

"Stiles stop it!" I laugh, I push him away but he catches my hands and tries to dance with me as he sings over and over "Lydia likes me" or "Lydia Martin has a crush on me"

"I was joking." I deadpan, trying my best to keep a straight face. He stops singing and his smile falls away from his face. I will myself not to smile.

"Seriously?"

"No, you idiot." I laugh then I pull his lips to my mouth and breathe my life into him. He smiles against my lips and he relaxes. My hands rest on his neck and his hands roam my torso. We make out for a few minutes, the room becoming hotter and stuffier.

He pulls back, smiling stupidly, "So does this mean we're official?"

"I thought that was a given," I smile then kiss him lightly pulling away to add something more serious, "What about Malia?"

"She'll be okay with it, I promise. If I'm honest I think she was interested in Theo anyway, when we were still dating"

"Theo?!" I exclaim, I cover my mouth with my hand, "Wow"

 _To bad he's dead._

"Yeah," he says laughing, shaking his head. I kiss him smiling, why does this feel so right?

"You know I've never done this before," Stiles says, pecking me, he cocks his head to the side and smiles. At first I think he's refferring to sex, but him and Malia _had_ to of had sex.

"Done what before?" I question.

"Been in love." He says softly. I meet his eyes and its as if we are both recalling that conversation when I asked him if he was in love with Malia, had he lied? Had he always loved me?

I smile bashfully then I kiss him. This time its not slow burning kisses between us- its fast, desperate. My cheeks flush and he presses me against the kitchen counter, his hand gripping my thigh. I start to unbutton his shirt, not that we should be moving this fast but I need to see him, whatevers underneath there that he covers so well. I reach the bottom of the ladder of buttons only to reveal a t-shirt underneath. Still i remove the flannel from his arms and his hand glides up my thigh, under my skirt and stops where my pants sit. My hands roam up his bare chest and I wonder why he's so shy about what he has. Not only is his face attractive, so is his body.

My heart pounds in my ears and I pull back to look at him. His cheeks red. Lips puckered. Hair sticking out more than usual. Then as my lips meet his I hear the unlocking of my front door. Shit. We spring apart from each other. Stiles grabs his shirt and throws it on, not having time to button it up. My heart hammering so hard in my chest, my ribcage must be bruised.

I re tuck my blouse and try to smooth my hair down. My mum walks in with a few grocery bags and her smiles falters when she sees us.

"Afternoon, Miss Martin" He says, his voice is raspy though, which unexpectedly turns me on.

"Stiles," My mom nods, "Lydia I didn't realise you had company" her smile is forced and I sense a little 'safe sex' talk coming on.

"Actually he was just going," I say, I look over at Stiles and smile, he winks at me and I have trouble tearing my eyes away from him.

"Yes, have a good evening Miss Martin" he says then I walk him to the door. Stiles smiles at me and so do I.

"Since when did you call my mom 'Miss Martin'?" I laugh at him, leaning against the wall by my door.

"Since she worked at our school" he says in a sarcastic way, as if I was supposed know. I laugh at him and push him gently.

"Of course," I nod in understanding, he smiles shyly and then I kiss him, again. For the millionth time that day he makes my heart beat to much that I think I'm going to faint.

"Lydia!" My mom calls softly but in way that says "Stiles needs to go now"

We pull apart and he rests his forehead on mine.

"When do we tell the pack?" I ask.

"whenever you want." He says, kissing my cheek, shrugging.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I say, biting my lip and looking up in his eyes. He nods and slides a hand around the back of my neck and kisses me, slowly carefully.

 _Fuck taking it slow._

I want him. He wants me. It's simple. I turn towards the kitchen to find my mum on the phone outside in the garden. I hold onto Stiles hand. Open and shut the front door so it sounds like he's left then, pull him up the stairs. Laughing, giggling and tripping over shoes. I take him to my bedroom and that night is amazing.

It almost felt like we were losing our virginitys. Even though we both weren't. But maybe it only felt that way because we were in love.

* * *

 **I really hope someone liked this! If you did then review/favourite and follow! :)**

 **I love hearing what guys think. I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but I'm excited to start a stydia future fanfic!**

 **Thank you readers :)**


	2. Not Quite Our Wedding

**I just wanted to thank those who have favourited/followed it means so so much! Also I love reviews as well so don't feel shy about those.** **This is set a few years after the first chapter so Lydia and Stiles have been dating for a while now. Also Kira and Scott are together, so are Issac and Malia, as well as Derek and Braedon- they also have a child and Hayden and Liam are a thing.**

 **I'm sorry for the long update I've been so busy but I hope to keep updates regular! I haven't proof read because I just really wanted to get this chapter out there so forgive me for spelling/grammar errors. It won't usually be like this I promise! :)**

 **Another thing is the 'M' rating applies to this chapter, and it probably will for most chapters so be warned.**

 **The story throughout will be set in Lydias POV. I really hope you like this!**

* * *

I sigh as I stand before the full length mirror in our room that is about a metre wide and 5ft high. Unsatisfied. Unsatisfied with my hair, my outfit, my make-up and my shoes.

A thin strapped pale pink dress sits on my body with a high rise leg cut on my left hand side. A piece of ribbon the same pink wraps around the middle of the dress and the boob support... Well it just about supports my boobs. My shoes are silver strappys that are 4 inches high. My hair is straightened and luckily I managed to maintain my volume. My make-up is its usual: foundation, powder, contour, eye-shadow, eyeliner and eyebrows. Simple. Okay so maybe I shouldn't be 'unsatisfied' but I like everything to be perfect, and I'm not feeling as though I look 'perfect'.

Today is Kira and Scott's rehearsal dinner for their wedding, which is tomorrow, there was a lot of protest from all of the pack about having a rehearsal dinner. No-one saw the point, you don't practise every day to eat your dinner so what was the difference now? But it was their wedding, not anyone elses. They had their bachelor and bachelorette parties a couple of nights ago, they didn't want to do it the night before so that they weren't hungover for their wedding. But if this was me I would know not to get absolutely fucked out of my mind on the eve of my wedding. _But never mind, not our wedding, theirs,_ I remind myself once again.

"Lydia are you ready? We have to be there in half hour!" Stiles calls from down the hall of our apartment. I sigh and give myself another look over in the mirror, at least I won't out do the bride to be, I look like shit. I fix the outfit with a small silver bracelet and matching earrings. I pick up my small white bag and sling the strap over my shoulder and walk out of the bedroom. Stiles stands by the door in a white button down shirt and tight but tailored black trousers. Polished shoes. Black tie. Hair spiked to perfection. Stubble growing in the right places. The kind of Stiles that turns me on.

"I look like shit." I sigh as I walk closer to him. He looks up at me then, his eyes running over my body, making my heart thump against my chest, in a good way.

"Are you kidding me?" He chokes out, he gestures with his hands to my body and he smirks. I roll my eyes at him and grab the keys from the shelf next to our door but before I get there his lips are pressed to mine and I smile into the kiss. He puts a hand under my chin to make our lips in line with one another. He's stirring something inside, the way our tongues are dancing with one another. Why do we have to be going somewhere in the next half hour?

I hook my hands around the back of his neck and allow myself a couple of minutes of bliss before pulling away. My hands roam through the end of his hair, and his hands travel down my body, finding themselves resting on my ass. I sigh into his mouth.

It always took a while when we were first going out to get used to him touching me in places like my ass. He would touch or squeeze my ass and my mind would be like _'why is Stiles' hands on my ass?'_ Then I would reply to myself and be like _'Well you're together now, duh?'_.

I lick the roof of his mouth and he smiles and pulls back, he rests his forehead against mine and I worry about my make-up coming off.

"You most definitely do not look like shit," Stiles whispers. God why does he have to whisper? It makes him sound so seductive and certainly ten times more attractive.

Half hour. Half hour is enough time to have sex and get to the restaurant, isn't it?

I bite my lip and my thighs rub together self consciously as I feel my heat growing. He must hear the skirt of the dress rustle as I do that because his eyes flicker down to my legs then quickly back up to my eyes. I find myself blushing despite him being my boyfriend of four years, he knows everything about how to get me turned on, and the signs when I am, but for some reason I feel as though I shouldn't be turned on right now.

"You know we're gonna be late?" Stiles says, his lips brushing mine as he whispers softly. His lips are turning up into this sexy, small smile that I don't think he realises he does.

 _I know that._ Something inside me deflates, I want _him._ I need him, like right now.

"You know it doesn't take me long," I tell him in a sing-song voice.

He nods and then I catch his lips with mine, sucking his bottom lip, trying to lure him into the bedroom. I feel something twitch against my leg.

I smirk, so does he.

Then he pushes me against the wall gently and kisses me, full on with everything he's got. I smile and run my fingers through his hair as I pull his face closer. I can smell his cologne, Giorgio Armani, a Christmas present from last year. I kiss his neck lightly, then suck his earlobe- slowly teasing him.

"Lyds, we don't have time for the whole tease thing." Stiles laughs gently. I laugh too and look back at him, hiking my leg around his waist.

"That's a shame, I know you like it." I laugh.

"You know I do, just not when we have to have sex within the next five minutes," Stiles laughs against my mouth, i kiss him then and pull him into our bedroom by the collar of his shirt.

When we're in our room I slam the door shut with the heel of my foot, then I unbutton his shirt as he kisses my neck. His shirt falls to the floor and then he's unzipping my dress as I work his belt. I hope our clothes don't crease.

"Four minutes" Stiles murmurs against my mouth. Efficient Stiles, God I love him. I kick my shoes off and lean back onto the bed, Stiles following my lead, holding me carefully, tightly but not too tight.

My foot slides up his leg, around his bum, and he un-clips my bra and i shimmy out of my panties.

"Stiles," I sigh into his lips, "We need a condom."

He fumbles for one, the way he does every time we have sex. And then we make sure those four minutes are put to good use.

* * *

"You're one minute late!" Kira whines the minute we walk into the reception where their dinner is being held.

"Sorry I got stuck in traffic," I come up with lamely, Kira rolls her eyes and ushers us to our seats.

"I wasn't aware my name was 'Traffic'?" Stiles teases as we take our seats, I laugh at him and nudge him gently. This is pretty usual for us, we have sex frequently because thats just the way our relationship is, and I love it especially since he's so good at it. He also makes jokes about it, its become part of his humour.

Out of the pack and as far as couples go, Scott and Kira are the only ones who have made something official. Me and Stiles are still just girlfriend/boyfriend as well as Malia and Issac, although they've only been dating for about two years. However Derek and Braedon are married and are expecting their first child very soon, but they're more of an older generation of the pack, so it doesn't count.

I hope one day me and Stiles get married, maybe have kids. Stiles always fantasised about that to me and it made my heart swell and my eyes water. The way he spoke about our future made me think that maybe it would some kind of blissful haze. But ever since Kira and Scott got engaged which was about six months ago he went really quiet about it, most nights when we lie in bed we would twlk about it, he would tell me how we're going to get married in this very fancy manor house that has rose gardens, then how we'll have children, apparently 3, and they'll all have my hair, my brains and his sarcasm. I tell him he has other qualities that are just as good as his sarcasm, he doesn't think so.

There's always one thought that niggles me ever since Scott and Kira got engaged is that now that he's saw how much stress the wedding has caused them, maybe he doesn't want to get married after all, and maybe he thinks kids will be even more stressful.

We're served a three course meal, this is what we'll be tucking into tomorrow. Our starter is Salad of Smoked and Kiln Roasted Salmon with Fennel and Apple Remoulade and Watercress Mayo. Which is disgusting, for one I hate salmon- I hate fish in general. Second the apple remoulade is very sharp, and the watercress mayo is running. Everyone else seems to be enjoying it, except me and Stiles.

"You can't even call this food." He jokes as he poke his fork at some salmon.

"I thought Kira had said their caterers and their menu was to die for, she said its what celebrities had." I tell Stiles, it's true this is what she had told me but this is just a other level.

"Well clearly celebrities don't have any tast and like getting food poisoning." Stiles laughs, I make a face at him and he laughs at me.

"Our breaths are going to stink like fish if we eat this," I tell him, my nose turning up at the smell. Also one of the reasons I hate fish- the smell.

"Then don't eat it," Stiles says under his breath as I watch him look at Scott and Kira then slip some salmon into a tissue, he folds it, pretends to wipe his mouth with it then rests the fishy tissue on his leg. "You gotta put it in your purse."

"Fuck off," I say as he eyes the strap of it that hangs on the back of my chair, his eyes dart to mine and he smiles, one of his 'Please Lyds...' Smiles. I roll my eyes.

"I'll buy you a new one..." He says in a persuasive voice, I look at him for a moment, thinking of my options.

I could get a better bag out of him...but then we'll be stinking of fish all night...

"Whatever but if we start smelling like fish, its your fault." I warn him, he smiles, presses a kiss to my cheek and slides his meal into my bag. After he's taking out the car keys and both our phones- luckily I didn't bring my makeup bag with me. He does the same with mine. My bag now is full and I try my best not to gag at how gross it looks in there.

"What happens if the main meal is as gross as this?" I ask.

"Well for one, we won't come to their wedding tomorrow if thats the case, second we're just going to have to tell them straight up- there's no way you're getting any more food in there." He says looking at my now very fat bag, trying keep his voice lowered in case Scott hears him. I look at Stiles and his lopsided grin then erupt in laughter, he looks at me for a second more then cracks up too, his eyes crinkling as he holds his chest. God who can look that gorgeous when they laugh? I'm pretty sure I look like a mix between a smiling horse and donkeys face when it has an orgasm when I laugh.

The night draws out slowly and we're served our main meal of Chicken Supreme Stuffed with Garlic Cream Cheese wrapped in Bacon with Herb Cream Sauce which tastes ten times better than the smelly salmon starter. We wait an hour after for dessert which I'm thankful for other wise I'll look like a balloon the way I easily bloat. Dessert is Warm Pear & Frangipane Tart which I don't like but Stiles does, he tells me to stop being 'Fussy' which annoys me a little. If anyone is fussy its him. Well maybe not.

Champagne glasses our refilled endlessly although Stiles stops after one because he's driving and I stop at three because I don't want a hangover for the wedding tomorrow. I'm maid of honour. Malia and Braedon are bridesmaids and Derek and Braedons daughter; Talia, is flower girl. Their daughter is three years old and, from what me and Stiles gather, wasn't planned. Shes adorable though: her skin is so golden it looks like shes spent her life in front the sun, her hair is black like Derek's hair and it hangs in ringlets. Shes so chubby and cute she makes me want kids.

"How did you guys like the food?" Kira asks as her and Scott sit down next to us, me and Stiles exchange a glance and then I say,

"It was nice actually, I really liked the garlic cream cheese thing.." I say trailing off, having to fight the urge to gag.

"Yeah it was all so yummy, we wished we went for that menu plan for tomorrow but-"

"Wait so we won't be eating that tomorrow?" Stiles cuts her off, leaning forward, his breath tickles my neck.

"No, that was more expensive if we did that two nights in a row." Kira says shrugging, something catches her eye from where Hayden and Liam are sat and she excuses herself and goes to talk to them. I wonder why we weren't all sat together.

"You really liked the food then?" Scott asks with his eyebrow arched as he slides into the seat that Kira was sat in.

"Mhmm." Me and Stiles say in unison.

Scott eyes us for a moment before breaking out into a grin, "Guys, I heard you from across the room," He laughs, "Lydia your bag must stink!"

I must blush because Scott pats my knee but him and Stiles laugh about it, "Its cool Lydia, I knew you two don't like fish anyway."

"I normally like fish!" Stiles says defensively, "But that salmon was just plain nasty."

"You know I can always just ask Liam to be my best man if you're going to keep running my food down.."

"You know I'm kidding bro," Stiles laughs and puts him on the back, keeping an arm on my waist as he leans over, his fingers trace small circles in my hip.

We talk for a while with Scott, none of us daring to bring Allison in. Its kind of like we play taboo in the pack, if you say the name Allison you're out. I know with Scott it's hard, that's why we don't say it. Not because we've forgotten about her or that we think he still loves her but because the pain is too much. It always will be, I fear.

After about half hour of talking with him I say, "We better get going, don't want to be tired for the wedding."

"Yeah we'll be leaving soon," Scott says standing up, we stand with him and Stiles' hand travels to my back. His warm hand and long fingers, planted on the small of my back, reminding me of home.

"I better go and say goodbye to your mom and my dad actually," Stiles says, "One minute." And he leaves for across the room. Melissa and The Sheriff got married about two years ago when we were halfway through college. We were all so happy, especially since this meant Scott and Stiles would be literal brothers now.

"So, are you nervous for tomorrow," I say playfully, knocking my arm against his, "Not getting cold feet, are we?"

"Me? Getting cold feet?" Scott laughs and I give him a smile, "There's nothing to be nervous about."

I nod and then joke, "Are you sure you're going to say the right name? Don't want it to be like friends when Ross says Rachel's name at the alter instead of Emily's."

I immediately regret saying it and I feel my cheeks burn. Scott's face flinched only slightly, but I can tell he thought the comment stung.

"Fuck. I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong." I say apologetically, Scott offers me a smile and I know he doesn't mind. If anyone can make you feel like you didn't just make a mistake it's Scott.

"I know. It would be kind of funny though, saying the dead girls name at my wedding." Scott jokes. Now I'm the one that's hurt. 'Dead girl'. After those few years they were in love is that how he refers to her now?

"Lydia, you know I don't think of her like that." Scott says. Now its his time to apologise. He pulls me imto a hug and I accept it. If anyone loved her most out of the pack it was us two. Me and him. The Alpha and The Banshee. The lover and the friend.

"It's okay. I guess we've both been thinking about her then?" I say as we pull back. Scott nods but before we can further our talk Stiles returns.

"Ready?"

"Yeah c'mon." I say. I hug Scott goodbye, go over to hug Kira goodbye and just wave to other people. Not really bothering seeming as I'll see them again tomorrow.

We walk out to Stiles' jeep. Yes, we still have his jeep. No matter how hard I begged and tried to convince him to get rid of it he just _wouldn't_ give Roscoe up. So we came to an agreement, we'd use his jeep _and_ my car. My nice, midnight blue Volvo instead of his tacky blue jeep. Well maybe not a 'tacky blue' but still. One of his counter points was the time we spent the night in Roscoe, one steamy hot night, which I admit, was good. Really good.

He drives us home, and my mind drifts off to Kira and Scott's wedding. Me being Maid Of Honour. When she first asked me I was so shocked, I always thought she preferred Malia over me. But she had told me how (apparently) I was the one who a,ways made her feel welcome, and that she was so grateful of my advice when Allison died and she fancied Scott. Then I think of Allison. Bouncy brown locks. Wide smile. Contagious laugh. How did she even go that quickly?

I dismiss the thoughts and just focus on the road that goes past the window. Focus on the street lights. Stiles tapping his fingers against the wheel. Anything but Allison on such a special moment like this.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Stiles asks me as we walk into our apartment.

"Yeah, I guess," I tell him, thinking of the early start tomorrow. Its up and out to Kira and then Scott comes around and all the boys are at our apartment. "Are you?"

"Totally," Stiles says as he shakes off his jacket and loosens his tie and lets his shirt fall, "Can't wait to be awake at 6am and then deal with the nerves of Scott!" Stiles tells me, sarcasm ringing in his voice.

"You think Scott will be nervous?" I question, I put on my sleeping t-shirt and climb under the covers as I watch Stiles brush through his hair and put on sleeping sorts. He falls onto the bed and sighs, I throw the quilt over him and hug his side.

"Who can say," Stiles shrugs and he places a kiss on my head, his fingers tuck my hair behind my ears in a repetitive motion- the way he always does when we stay up late in bed talking.

"Are you jealous? that they're getting married?" Stiles asks. His voice changes tune and I look up towards him and his eyes settle on mine.

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know. I always thought that we would be the first ones to marry." Stiles tells me, his voice soft and gentle. My hearts pounding and I don't know what to say because we haven't spoke about this in ages. I didn't know that this was going to happen.

"Oh.." I try my best to rack my brain for something, anything. I feel his heart beat through his chest and for some reason I feel awful. I should be saying something cute or romantic to let him know that I still want to marry him and I don't know why he ever stopped talking about it.

"Maybe one day," Stiles whispers to me softly. I nod and feel tears sting my eyes, I bite my lip and nestle into his chest. Maybe he never completely dismissed the idea of marriage, at least I have that tot hang on to. I close my eyes drift off heavily, dreaming about me and Stiles.


	3. Scira

**Okay so this chapter is a long one! I have decided on the plot for this story and how it will play out. So after this chapter (hopefully) the plot will thicken a bit.**

 **I am so happy for the favourites/ follows! Please review I really do love them! :)**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Kira I told you, you shouldn't of drank that much last night!" I groan at Kira as I try to force her awake as she lies, scrunched up in bed with last nights make-up on.

"I didn't even drink that much! When did you see me drink?" Kira mumbles as she turns her face into her pillow. It's true I don''t remember seeing her drink, maybe I seen her holding a glass of champagne but... maybe she didn't drink. Her cheeks are flushed and I can smell her morning breath. _Nice._ I roll Kira in an attempt to wake her up but all she does is bat my hand away. I look at the time 07:03AM. She gets married in a few hours and soon all of the girls will be here too. I stare helplessly at her hungover body, so I think of the only cure I know that shakes a hangover off. Cold water. I walk down into their kitchen and search for a washing bowl. I fill the bowl up with cold tap water then, carry it as carefully as possible up the stairs trying my best not to spill it over her carpet. Then as I step into her bedroom I splash the water over her body. Her eyes snap open and she bolts up in bed. Her eyes glow orange and she looks at me like she might be regretting her decisions in making me maid of honour. I stand back and drop the bowl onto the floor and offer her a smile. Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to do... But at least it's woke her up.

"Oops, sorry." I say and laugh a little, Kira frowns at me and gets up from her water soaked bed. Her hair hangs in strings, shaping her face, and her clothes hug at her body, wrinkled and wet.

"I'm getting in the shower, change the bed sheets will you?" Kira asks. I nod and when she leaves I make a face at her then start stripping her bed sensing a lot of dirty looks this morning from her. When shes finished and walks out in a long baggy T-shirt her mood seems to of improved and she starts getting all her make-up out ready for her to do. Although I asked and offered and begged her to let me do her make-up she still insisted on doing it herself, which bugged me a little. I'm perfectly fine at doing make-up.

"Are you wearing perfume or something?" Kira asks me, I nod, I only put a little on, its not even for the wedding, I plan on showering here before it. "It stinks." She says her face turning up. I give her a weird look and turn back to my mirror, rolling my eyes.

"So, are you excited?" I ask her as I prepare my make up things. She shrugs and sighs, turns and looks at me.

"I am, obviously but I don't know if Scott is, I mean I'm not his first love, for one." Kira worries. She bites her lip as she waits for me to answer, and I'm at a loss for words because I understand why she may be worrying. It's not completely unreasonable. And if I was Scott I would be thinking of Allison a bit too today.

"Well, the thing is with Scott, I think he always thought that he was gong to marry Allison, no matter how many times they argued. So when she died it was obviously hard for him because he saw a future with the girl but I guess he didn't even think it was possible for him to love someone again. But he did. And believe me the way Stiles has been telling me about Scott, he is _thrilled_ to be marrying you. I mean who wouldn't?" I tell her as reassuringly as I can. Kira smiles and nods as if shes trying to convince herself that I'm right. But the truth is if I was her I guess I would be a little anxious too, maybe for a night of emotional roller-coasters, but I know Scott will keep it together.

"Believe me, you needn't worry." I wink at her and she laughs a little then gets back to making herself up. I look at Kira a beat longer and turn my attention back to my mirror, my mind drifting to Allison. Wondering if shes watching Scott do this, if shes happy or sad. Or if a dead person is even capable of having any emotions. I shake my head, dismissing the thought and let my mind drift to Stiles and Scott getting ready.

. . .

"Okay are you ready?" I ask Kira as we stand right in front of the church doors, where her life will change within the next hour or so. Kira looks a little pale but she tells me shes just excited, although I think she's nervous about it.

"No," Kira half laughs, half groans. Malia, from behind us laughs as she stands altering Kira's dress train. Kira's dress is a mermaid style, it hugs her body closely from her had to knee then flares out to the floor. The whole dress is embroidered with gems, and flowers and pearls and I must admit I am jealous of her dress. "He's going to sense my nerves from the minute I walk in."

"If it helps it wouldn't surprise me if he could smell them from here, you reek of anxiety." Malia chimes in, Kira rolls her eyes at her and I stifle a laugh. Talia, Baredon's girl stands peeping through the large marble doors that open up to the church main hall. Talia is dressed in a small delicate pink dress with small flowers the same colour decorating the top half of the dress. She looks adorable like that, her little ringlets are pinned up in a small braided up do and she has flowers in her hair, as well as flowers in a small basket she carries. I think Kira really wanted it to be known that that was her flower girl.

"Talia, don't do that, do you want your fingers to get trapped?" Braedon scolds, Talia's head snaps around when she hears her mothers disapproving tone, she walks away from the door and stands by her mother. I almost smile, Braedon is the one who should get disciplined, she carries a shotgun in the waist band of her panties. Malia, Braedon and I all wear the same dress, it's a silvery grey that's top half is decorated with sequins, the neck line dips low too, and I think that we've all secretly contoured our boobs and collar bones so that we look slimmer and bigger chested than we actually are, I know I have. The dresses go all the way down to the floor and flows out a bit after the waist. We all wear heels and our hair is curled. I must say, the wedding photos are going to look amazing.

"Kira-" Mr Yukimura's voice cuts in to our fussing, we all turn to look around and Kira's dad stands there with a tear in his eye and a hand stretched out for Kira, "It's time."

"Oh God." Kira breathes. I place a hand on her back in comfort.

"It'll be fine. It's an exciting and magical day." I tell her in hopes of making her calm, she nods and smiles, Talia takes her place by the door and enters, gently tossing red and pink and white rose petals on the floor of the service. I see Mr Yukimura give Kira a kiss on the cheek, then he whispers something into her ear. Maybe something like 'I'm proud of the woman you've become.' or at least that's what I hoped my dad would say at my wedding, not that he'll be here of course. Then Braedon and Malia position themselves on each side of Kira, a little behind her so that they can make sure the side of her dress stays padded out. Then I stand at the back, watching her train and making sure it doesn't crinkle or ruffle. The maid of honours duty apparently. The music starts and Kira begins walking, I see her hand shake slightly in her dads arm and I smile slightly. How exciting it must be to get married. When I'm walking through the door I straighten up and hold the flowers a little tighter. Then I spot Stiles stood right next to Scott, smiling at me. I return it. Then I quickly glance to Scott, he's smiling so warmly at Kira I wonder how she hasn't melted yet. My eyes land back on Stiles, still smiling, he winks at me then licks his upper lip like he usually does. It makes my stomach flip every time.

He wears a black suit with a smart tie, no creases in his shirt, collar folded nicely. He looks like a picture. If I was marrying him I don't think we would make it to the reception without his clothes coming off. And...and has he shaved? His chin looks noticeably smother and from where I stand, it lacks hair. Why did he think it was okay to do this without my permission? I lift my eyes back to his and frown at him slightly, he gives me a confused look so I just stare at the back of Kira's head and continue walking, deciding i'll talk about it to him later. Kira eventually reaches Scott and they both look like they couldn't think of anything more better than this. I stand to the side of her, facing Stiles who winks at me which makes my heart melt a bit.

And as Kira pulls away from an embrace with Scott I look down at her stomach and notice an ever so slight bump, you could mistake it for bloating really, but something inside me twitches that it might be something else.

. . .

"So when Scott first met Kira he couldn't make it any less obvious that he was interested," Stiles speaks in front of the wedding party, we've just dined into our main course that is far more delicious than last nights fish food. It's a Rack of Lamb cooked with Rosemary, on a Red Wine and Redcurrant Sauce with Parsnip Chips. And I'm not a fan of red wine but this sauce is the tastiest thing I've ever had. I devoured every last bit on my plate and Stiles told me he's never seen me eat so much.

"He would drool in History class," Stiles continues, there's a chorus of laughter as he speaks, if I can rely on anyone to make joke after joke and still get laughs out of it its Stiles. "Until one day I just grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "man, you have to grow a pair and ask her out". So he followed my fantastic, expert advice and did." Stiles states, shrugging.

"That did not happen!" Scott calls out, he's laughing and his cheeks are pink as he holds onto Kira's hand. Shes laughing to and her ears have turned pink, that's when I notice how she has a small plate of prawns and some fancy sauce in front of her. Did she not eat the lamb and red wine sauce? I wonder, out of curiosity, if she will be revealing anything tonight.

"Okay, okay," Stiles laughs as the room quietens down, "But even though I kept trying to dust Kira off of Scott's mind he was persistent, and I couldn't think of anyone who could of made him happier in the last few years." Stiles says, now the guests have tears swarm in their eyes and he continues to speak, "So before we toast, I want to acknowledge that one of our very important friends that couldn't of been here tonight. She died when she was 18 and it all effected us individually, but I know how happy she would be for Scott," He pauses and all of a sudden my throat feels tight and I just want to put my head on his shoulder and cry. "So, with that lets toast to Scott and Kira! The happy couple." He smiles and raises his glass and everyone drinks. I glance at Scott and see Kira whisper something to his ear, to which he nods and I lip read "I know.".

"Are you trying to make me cry?" I joke as Stiles sits down, he looks at me and smiles a little.

"Sorry? Was that out of line? God I knew I shouldn't of-"

"No, No, No it was beautiful, Stiles." I tell him and rub his hand. He nods and i press a kiss to his cheek. His smooth shaven face, that he most certainly shouldn't of shaved. Which reminds me, I still hadn't gotten an answer to that.

"So Stiles, why'd you shave?" I ask, as I rest my head on a fist, looking at him.

His lips curve into a smirk and he raises an eyebrow, "Scott told me too."

"So if Scott asked you to jump off a bridge would you?" I ask him with a small smirk.

"No, I wouldn't, _Dad._ " Stiles shoots back, his voice full of tease. He smiles at me and wraps his arm around my waist as we sit. Then half hour later the desserts come out, Raspberry and Vanilla Seed Brulee accompanied with a Shortbread Biscuit which I enjoy, so does Stiles. And an hour later we go to the reception to party the night away.

. . .

I sit at a table by myself with a glass of champagne in my hand as I stare admiringly at Stiles. He stands near the bar with a bottle of beer in his hand as he talks to Scott, Liam, Derek and Issac. He's making wide hand gestures and Issac and Scott are both laughing, Derek however is trying his best to mask a smirk so he doesn't ruin his grumpy facade. Derek's ears are reddening by the minute and Liam has to clutch hold of Scott's shoulder to stop him from falling. What are they reminiscing about that's so funny?

Liam himself has grown into a handsome man, Hayden is lucky she got her hands on him when she did.

Stiles has abandoned his black jacket, and slung it over a bar stool. His sleeves are scruffily rolled up and I can see his arms. His damn arms that hold me so gently at night. His veins flex as he gestures with them and occasionally he lifts his arm to run a hand through his hair. Don't get me started on his hands. Long and traced with dark veins. Fingers so long that they can start at one of my ribs and end at the other.

"Lydia," Kira snaps me out of my aroused thoughts and I turn my attention to her, taking a sip from my drink. How many glasses have I had of this? 4? 5?

"Yeah, what's up?" I say as I try my best to peel my eyes away from Stiles' ass. I remind myself to compliment him on it, I don't think I ever have.

"So, I wanted to tell you something before everyone else new.." She says, I immediately look down at her stomach, my eyes linger for there too long and Kira whispers, "Do you know?"

"What?"

"You know I'm pregnant don't you?" Kira whispers, I don't know why shes worrying about anyone hearing, the music is loud and so is everyone's chatter, it is easily covering up our chat.

My heart races at the news and a smile lights up my face. Of course she was, I was right all along. But underneath all the 'I was right and no-one else figured it out' is pure excitement for her and Scott's new family. Her hands go to her stomach and she smiles.

"Kira! That's fantastic news!" I exclaim and pull her in for an embrace.

She laughs gently into my ear and nods, "How'd you know?"

"I just figured," I shrug as I hold onto Kira's hand, she raises an eyebrow so I elaborate, "You said how my perfume stunk, I didn't see you drink last night and you didn't touch your main course with the red wine sauce - which was divine by the way."

Kira sits there gob smacked, with her jaw hanging open, "Damn girl, hurry up and get that Fields Medal, will you?" Kira laughs as she pushes my arm gently.

I laugh her off and she smiles, "So are you happy about it?"

"I'm thrilled! It's just weird I guess, we are still pretty young." Kira shrugs, she looks a little anxious but underneath that she looks so, so happy about it.

"Who knows?"

"Only you, Scott was supposed to be telling Stiles but I don't know if he has yet." She says and then we both glance there way, this time Scott is talking, all the boys faces are deep in concentration as they focus on his words.

"You don't think he's telling all of them, do you?" I question, Kira keeps staring, "To be fair, Issac and Derek probably heard the heartbeat."

"I'm going to kill him if that's true." Kira jokes, then she looks at me and back at Stiles, "So why are you sat here by yourself? You're the maid of honour you're supposed to be dancing and greeting all of my guests!"

"I enjoy my own company," I answer Kira, then I add, "And have you ever noticed how nice Stiles' ass is?"

Kira tilts her head and looks, biting her lip, "Yeah, I guess running with wolves really does pay off."

"Right? How have we been together for four years and only _now_ I notice it!" I exclaim, Kira laughs at me.

"How much have you drunk?"

"Too much" I tell her in her ear, she leans back and looks at me to laugh.

"I wouldn't go over there, they would all smell your arousal." Kira winks at me, I blush slightly and laugh.

"So when are you telling everyone about..you know what." I ask as I finish my glass of champagne. It goes down so smoothly there's no burn in my throat at all. I take another glass off of an oncoming waiter.

"Soon, maybe half hour," Kira shrugs, then she notices Malia coming over, "She doesn't know yet."

Malia sits down next to us in a two piece black dress, her hair hangs in curls that hangs just below her collar bones: she looks stunning.

"Hey, Malia." Kira chirps, she nods and sits in a chair. Me and Kira both exchange a glance, then I put a hand to my ears so that Kira gets what I mean, that she can hear the heartbeat anyway.

"What's that noise?" Malia sighs as she wiggles a finger in her ears, I raise my eyebrows and look at Kira.

"I'll see you later, I'll be back soon." I say and wink at Kira, then walk over to Stiles and the guys. I wonder if she will tell Malia or wait until it's announced.

As I approach Stiles I notice Hayden stood with Liam too, a hand held firmly in his. Stiles looks around as I walk closer and his eyes light up and his face breaks out into a smile. A smile that is so crooked that my heart melts.

"There's my girl," Stiles says, his voice raspy from alcohol and he pulls me into an embrace, I smile and sense everyone's eyes on us, "We were just talking about you."

"Oh really?" I question raising an eyebrow, I look at Scott and he laughs lightly.

"All good things I promise," Scott reassures me, I look at Stiles somewhat nervous but he doesn't give anything away, just a small smirk.

My mind wanders in curiosity and I desperately want to know what's been said. That reassuring smile from Scott was definitely mischievous and that smirk from Stiles, well I'm sure he did that because he knows how turned on I am right now but it was one of his trademarks, 'I have a plan'. Issac stands with a small smile on his face and Derek looks amused. Well now I feel awkward.

"Do you wanna go outside for a bit?" I ask Stiles after about ten minutes of chatting with the guys. He stands there with his face full of concentration and an arm around me and how am I supposed to resist? I've had far too much to drink, and so has he but the way his eyes have turned molten because of the intoxication has made me want to do things to him I've never had the urge to do. He agrees, then he runs a hand through his hair, that's already messed up as he says goodbye. Now they will definitely be able to smell my arousal.

We walk through the double doors of the reception to find the sun just going down, finding it strange how its still so early. It feels as though it should be 10 at night.

"I didn't know if I had chance to say but, you look amazing tonight." Stiles tells me as we walk into a garden full of carefully planted roses and harvested trees, we go past a stone wall that has vines growing on it so that we're away from the few scattered people that had taken walks around the hotel like we did.

"And did I tell you, you look handsome tonight?"I tell him too, with the same tone of casual charm.

"You didn't need to, the way your heart hammered against your chest when I hugged you was enough." Stiles replies, somewhat shyly as if he thought he had no right feeling my pulse when he pressed himself against me.

I stop to look at him and he casually leans against the wall, his eyes running over my body. I reach up at press a light kiss to his jaw.

"And have I ever complimented you on your bum?" I tell him, a giggle rising from my throat. I think Stiles blushes.

"No, no you haven't, but feel free to tell me anytime you like." Stiles winks, and presses a small kiss to my lips.

"Did Scott tell you about Kira?"

"Of course he did." Stiles replies, he rests his hands on my hips and pulls me in a little closer, "I was giving him advice for the bedroom.." Stiles winks at me, I try to stop the small smile that creeps onto my face but to no avail. How lucky Kira is going to be on their honey-moon.

"Then shes in for a ride," I tell him, my voice comes at as a rasp. It's so obvious that I could take Stiles right here and now. But now it makes sense why they were all smirking at me and acting funny, he told them about our rendezvous bedroom encounters.

He presses a kiss to my cheek and as I kiss him I quickly think over what we could do: Go back now and continue to party and wait for when we're home so we can have sex then fall asleep in each others arms, or I could have him now. Against this wall if I wanted to, because I know Stiles and he would do anything or me.

My thighs rub together underneath my dress, Stiles pauses momentarily and smirks. I pull back to look at him, "Don't laugh at me, you look so good tonight." I sigh as I run my hands through his thick golden brown locks.

"How drunk are you?" He says with a light laugh, his breath tickling my neck.

"I'm not even drunk, look at my eyes," I say, chuckling too, I stare him in the eyes but instead of me trying to show him how I'm definitely not drunk I find myself gazing helplessly into his liquefied whiskey coloured eyes, maybe he isn't drunk maybe he's turned on...

"Lyds, you look as though you're going to fall apart right now if I don't kiss you." Stiles says softly, my heart twitches and I nod, my eyes peeling away from his to focus on his lips. He wets them slowly.

"Then kiss me." I manage and he presses his soft lips against my own. My eyes flutter close and all I can concentrate on right now is the sudden urge to be with him right here. Sure he was turning me on all day but I figured we'd wait until we went home, but no, how could I possibly last any longer when he's standing there looking like that?

He turns us around so that I'm pinned against the wall, my stomach flutters and I smile against his lips. Never knowing anyone as passionate as he is.

Our tongues dance together, and he's carefully rolling the skirt of my dress up and holding it in a fist.

"When are they announcing the news?" Stiles asks, he starts kissing my neck, nibbling softly, licking then kissing again.

"About half hour.." It comes out as a whisper when I tell him. It feels as though I'm in heaven right now. His lips are wet and soft against my skin, he sends electricity through my body, making me more alive.

"Not that it takes you long anyway..." Stiles tells me in my ear.

I break out into a small smile and push him away gently, he steps closer as soon as I do so, "Only cause you're so good."

"I can't argue with that." Stiles jokes, then kisses me and in one smooth, swift motion lifts me and rests me against the wall. We share a look of knowing, we both smirk then do something we both wouldn't want to be caught doing.

. . .

"I think we should head home!" I yell to Stiles over the music. Now at 3am we've danced, and drank and listened to speech, after speech and all I want to do is take my bra off and sleep.

"One more dance!" Stiles laughs, pulling my hand. After Kira and Scott announced they were expecting their first child all the boys took shots in 'honour of Kira's pregnancy' so Stiles being Stiles took four extra for each of the werewolves, Scott, Derek, Issac and Liam because they can't get drunk. So Stiles has been dancing stupidly with me for the past two hours, and quite frankly I am done.

My feet are killing and the alcohol is making me dizzy.

"Stiles please! I don't feel to well." I tell him, his face falls seriously then he nods and we spend half hour saying our goodbyes to everyone. Although most people are gone by now, there are people still here like, Issac, Malia, Liam and Hayden but Derek and Braedon had to go home because of Talia.

"Hey, Lydia!" I hear someone call me as I hug Kira goodbye. She was thanking me over and over for being the Maid of Honour and for helping her get ready this morning. I was getting kind of bored saying 'You're welcome' and I didn't feel like she should be thanking me, I did wake her up by pouring freezing water over her pregnant self.

I turn around and find Hayden approaching me, her eyeliner a little smudged and her lipstick wore off. Kira then kisses my cheek and wanders off to Stiles and Scott.

"Yeah, you alright?" I ask as she nears, she nods and offers me an awkward smile.

"Oh God Lydia, this is going to sound so weird..." Hayden rambles, she bites her lip and doesn't meet my eye. "Hours ago, when you went off with Stiles when we were all talking did you.." She trails off and looks at me. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and my heart races.

"What? Um- No- We just - Uh- Went to talk." I shrug and come up with lamely, Hayden rolls her eyes at me and smiles a little.

"Did you two go off and have sex?" She deadpans, I take a step back and laugh awkwardly. When I notice her serious expression I just nod.

"Why?" I ask her, she bites her lip and looks around, for Liam I suppose.

"It's just- Lately, me and Liam haven't really been.." She looks at me then, and I raise and eyebrow at her, "We haven't had sex in four months and I don't have a fucking clue why!" Hayden bursts, I notice Stiles looks over when she swears and I put a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her.

"That isn't even that long!" I lie o her to try to make her fee better. If that was me and Stiles I think I would of exploded by now. How can you be in a relationship and not have sex?

"Lydia-" She starts then she shakes her head, "Okay this is going to sound really weird," She sighs, I brace myself for what she's about to tell me, "My sister signed me up for this relationship-sex class thing, and I haven't told Liam and no way is my sister coming, so I was wondering if maybe you would come.." She bites her lips and look up at me.

Do I really want to come to a sex class with her?

Although it is weird and hard to understand they actually do these things, I thought that maybe it would be a laugh, so I agreed.

"Of course!" I said as enthusiastically as I could, Hayden's face lit up and she threw her arms around me, murmuring 'thank you' into m ear over and over.

"So when does it start?" I asked her as she pulled away.

"A few weeks," She said, nodding somewhat excited now, "I'll catch up with you before, good night Lydia!" She said then hugged me once more then left with Liam.

After we finished our goodbyes me and Stiles left and hauled a cab. We both sat in the back and I rested my head on his shoulder and let his body heat keep me warm. The feeling of warn off alcohol keeping me fuzzy inside, Stiles kissed my forehead and I didn't want to leave the cab, and it wasn't until we got inside one of us said something.

"So you wouldn't believe what Hayden asked me to do." I say to Stiles as I brush through my hair.

"What?" He asks as his voice sounds muffled by the quilt of our bed.

"She asked me to go to a sex class, thingy with her." I laugh, his head lifts up and he arches an eyebrow at me, so I plop myself on our bed and snuggle into him.

"And are you going?" He asks.

"Yeah, for a laugh, of course." I tell him, he laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Oh God." He chuckled lightly, then we fell asleep with my bedside lamp still on.


	4. A suspicious Stiles

**Just want to say thank you to all those who follow/favourite this story, you are why I'm keeping it up!**

 **I hope you find this chapter kinda funny (it's not supposed to be serious) and because it felt like it whilst writing!**

 **Review what you think and enjoy :)**

* * *

Stiles has been acting suspicious. Ever since Scott and Kira got back from their two week honeymoon, Stiles has been spending far too much time with Scott, going into town or just talking in hushed voices in the kitchen, it's been bugging me but Kira tells me not to worry. Although I do. Kira is also starting to show now, ever so slightly though. However if she wears a loose top you can't see it but if she wears a something that hugs at her skin you can see it. I think it makes her incredibly happy if you can see it.

Today is the day where I have to attend the sex class with Hayden. Hayden, a 20 year old who hasn't had sex with her boyfriend in 4 months, going on 5. Am I excited? Secretly yes. Does Stiles want me to go? It's hard to tell, I think he secretly is looking forward with what I'll come home with but he isn't going to encourage me. As for Liam doesn't even know about Hayden going to this class, so all the pack knows except him.

As I dab my face with make-up and touch up my curls Stiles comes and sits on the bed, watching me. I turn to look at him and he chews his lip, a habit he does when he's anxious.

"Stiles?" I ask him, he looks up at me, his brows knitted together and a crease in his forehead.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright? You look...on edge." I enquire, I set my lipstick down and perch myself on the end of our bed, he finally meets my gaze and offers me a small smile

"Yeah, everything's cool. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, for a meal?" Stiles asks. I study him carefully, we hardly ever eat out on random occasions we usually just buy take away if we can't be bothered to cook on a night, but those decisions are usually last minute. I decide to agree but not quite letting go why he might be anxious.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I tell him, throwing on my jacket as I can already feel the October cold slowly creeping into our apartment, "I'm going now, get ready to hear all about it!" I cheer as I peck his cheek. He rolls his eyes at me playfully and smiles.

"See you later." He tells me as I head out of the door.

* * *

"People are going to definitely think we're lesbians." I whisper to Hayden as they hand out leaflets and 'goody bags' which contains a pen, a wristband and an activity book which consists of word-searches on the reproductive organs and sex positions.

"No they won't. They'll think that one friend has an issue and the other friend is helping her out." Hayden whispers to me, she gives me a small smile then we both turn our attention to the woman who stand at one end among the circle of chairs that has couple after couple sat in them. Including me and Hayden.

"Okay, I just want to start off by saying my name is Josephine and me and my team spend our time researching sex," She begins, Josephine is about 40 years old and has grey streaks running through her brown hair, she wears an oversized cardigan that's tattered and teared. I think that maybe instead of spending all her free time researching sex she should be out shopping for more decent clothes.

"First of all we will be looking at _why_ you think you and your partner aren't having the right amount of sex a couple should be having, and then we can work from there." Josephine says, her voice is soothing and hypnotising in a weird way.

She goes around the circle asking every couple why they aren't sexually active or why they aren't having sex as much as they like to be having. One couple, who look about 30, say it's hard to make the woman climax because his penis is small. Which I almost laugh at, and I try to be serious but I can't understand why people would be sharing this to a group of strangers. Another couple says because it gets boring just doing it in a bed. The others I don't remember and then it comes to Hayden and I, which I stay quiet for.

"If I'm honest I don't know why, I don't think its physical reasons but maybe emotional," She speaks, her voice gone a little squeaky, we're probably the youngest here, " Or maybe it's because we need to try something different." Hayden shrugs, although she tries to play it off cool her ears have got bright pink and the red is slowly creeping to her cheeks. The woman nods and makes a note as shes done with everyone else, and carries on to the next couple.

It takes twenty long minutes to get through the circle, and there is probably about twelve couples sat in this room, and they just all thought it was okay if they went into immense detail about it, when in fact it wasn't, it cringed me out. I thought about if me and Stiles ever got like that when we get old, although nothings official yet, I'd like to think I'm spending the rest of my life with him.

"Okay," Josephine chirps as she returns to her seat after waddling over to a table to retrieve a paper pack, she rests them on her laps and looks around at us. All the couples look so hopeful, like this woman's sex class may actually improve their sex life, a part of me feels bad for them.

"So we'll start with the basics, and a very common one, what sex positions you can try if your man has a small penis, however ladies it's proven that men with more girth can give you more pleasure.." She rambles on, her voice squeaky. I tune out on that one though, I don't need to know that to be honest, Stiles doesn't have a small penis. I almost smirk at the thought.

Josephine rambles on about different sex positions you can try and how they can benefit, then answers questions and hands out a pack of the information to those who want it. The women who put their hands up embarrass their men, they go red in the face and hang their head low as if to say "I definitely don't have a small penis".

She then goes onto how to 'spice' it up (her words not mine) in the bedroom. I halve pay attention to this, she says about eating things off of one another which personally I find damn right weird and how - if they were into it or willing to try it out of course- they could use sex toys at which point I put a hand over my mouth to conceal my smile.

"Okay, none of you requested this but I'm going to tell you how and where you can have sex around the house," She moves onto, that catches my attention, so I look up and meet her eye, of course i want to sleep with Stiles in different spots in our house other than our bed. "Okay so of course in your bedroom, this is the most comfortable place because of the bed however this could also be the reason why sex is boring for you. Believe it or not the second most common place is actually the laundry room, or if you don't have a laundry room where ever a dryer is in the house." She explains, I think for a moment what that would be like, our laundry room is pretty small because we only have a small apartment, but it would mean we would be more intimate.

"What the most recommended way is if you both lie atop the drys and washing machine whilst they are on cycle as this can contribute to a more powerful orgasm, however this is just an advantage to a woman, so if you didn't want to lie then have the woman sit on their with her legs spread apart for your partner to easily enter you. Also sitting that way helps with a clitoral orgasm," Josephine says, I see the looks on the women's faces and they look eager and delighted with what they could try out, I hope that I don't look the same. "Are there any questions?" She asks before she continues, the circle all shake their heads, I think we all secretly want to hear more.

Afterwards she spends the majority of the session telling us how the rest of our houses can be used for sex. The kitchen - which I thought was a bit obvious- you can just simply sit on the counter and do it that way, or sit with the fridge door open so that cool gives a nice sensations when you climax. Although I thought that one was a little weird. Then, of course, the bathroom. The classic shower sex that I'm sure everyone in the room was bound to have done, whether they were young or not it's definitely something you do in your teenage years. The next is the dinning room, which me and Stiles don't have because our table is in our kitchen, Josephine had said this was great for oral sex, if the woman was receiving then they lie on the table while your partner sits on a chair...and well takes it from there. After she told us about the living room, where you can either do it doggy style (which isn't mine and Stiles' thing so that bit was irreverent) or for deeper penetration lie down but stack pillows beneath your back side and go missionary.

Another one that catches my attention is in the 'home office' as she called it, although we don't have one I keep it in mind in case we ever do. Do the classic 'office sex' or use the chair and do it girl on top style. Lastly she talks about how to have sex on the stairs (which is disappointing seeming as we don't have any _private_ ones. Josephine doesn't give a specific position because apparently most positions work if you can do it the right way, she says she finds it exciting so I take her word for it.

"Okay," Josephine says, eyes skimming her watch, "We have gone over time today, but I think we covered a lot, so as you exit please do take one of our magazines that give you many ways of how to have sex, our topic of the week is 'Deeper Penetration' so do read on that. I hope to see you all another time, and try to have sex!" She chimes, most people give her a friendly laugh and me and Hayden slowly get up and walk towards the door taking a magazine on the way.

We get into my car and Hayden looks at me blowing out a big breath that makes her bangs fly up momentarily, "Did you find that useful?" I ask her as I start up my car and pull away from the parking lot.

"Kind of, I just don't feel comfortable making a move on him..." Hayden trails off, she bites at her nails nervously and looks out the window.

"You know, what if the reason you haven't had sex in this long a time is because _he_ doesn't want to make the move on _you_." I suggest, turning a corner down to her street.

"What if he's cheating?" She blurts out, my heart picks up speed because what if shes right? What if has someone else on the go and the reason why they aren't having sex is because he's fine doing some other girl and not Hayden? Then all of the pack will have to pick up the pieces. Sides will be took. It'll be Ross and Rachel all over again.

"Hayden, you know that's not true," I tell her as reassuringly as I can, she looks at me eyebrows raised and her brows drawn together in worry, "Look just go home and talk to him about it now, and then you'll make up and have sex. Make-up sex is the best." I tell her, I pull up outside the block of apartments where her and Liam live, and I take my hat off to them both, 20 years old and living together, independently.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Okay, thanks again for doing that with me, I owe you big time!"

"It's okay, I kinda enjoyed it," I laugh, "Text me about what happens, okay?" I tell her as she opens the door, she nods says goodbye and walks up to the door and lets herself in. I smile and hope that her and Liam are okay.

* * *

"Stiles?" I call down the hallway when I enter the door, after the class I'm feeling a little frisky and me and Stiles haven't had sex since we had that steamy hook-up at Scott and Kira's wedding, so it's been about two weeks. Two weeks is too long. Far too long for my sexual appetite.

I wander into our bedroom and dump my bag inside the closet, then go into the kitchen to find Stiles at the table with his head rested on both fists looking down at papers. About last week he finished his training to be a cop and hopefully, within the month, his dad can retire and he can take over. I know he's gotten a little stressed about it, but when he used to come home after training in a big clue hoodie that read 'trainee' just made me want to do things to him that I've never felt before.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I ask as I take a seat opposite him, he looks up from his work and nods, although the crease in his forehead tells me he's stress. I know that sex is an amazing stress reliever.

"Yeah, it's just I was given this case by my dad, and it looks...supernatural." Stiles sighs, he rubs at his head. My blood runs cold as I think about a supernatural creature running around the town, disrupting lives and having to get the pack involved, once again. I get up and stand behind him, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Does it look dangerous?" I ask him, Stiles is quiet for a beat too long, which means that of course it is and Stiles wasn't quick enough to lie about it.

"But, it's early days I'm sure it can be stopped before it does serious damage." Stiles tells me, he puts a hand on mine and rubs a thumb over it. "How was that sex class thing?"

This perks my mood up, he moves away the paper, forgetting it for now. I take the seat next to him, I smirk slightly and he rolls his eyes playfully.

"It was surprisingly good," I tell him, he nods and laughs, "You wouldn't believe where you can have sex too..." I tell him, he looks at me eyebrows raised, so I give him a cheeky grin and slowly walk to the laundry room, making the toes of my feet drag along the hard flooring. I reach it and when I don't hear his footsteps, I quickly ditch my clothes, but keep my underwear on. Red and black lace Victoria Secret two piece set, sure the price was a little expensive, but it's worth it. I throw my worn clothes inside the washer and put on any wash, as long as the cycle starts. So I lean against the washer and wait for Stiles, I hear the chair in the kitchen scratch against the floor and I smile to myself. I hear his feet slap against the floor and I smile coyly to myself. I feel the washer begin to rumble to life.

Stiles' head peeps around the corner and he has this sexy, lopsided grin on his face.

"The shit you make me do, Lyds." Stiles laughs as he enters the room. I stand with one hand loosely on my hip, the other hangs by my side and I shrug a shoulder at Stiles.

"So, what's the deal with doing it in this room?" He asks me as he nears, he rests his hands on my hips and pulls me into him.

I bunch up his shirt in my fists and pull him close to me so I can reach his ear, "Clitoral orgasm," I whisper in my best seductive voice I can muster.

"And I don't give you that?" Stiles jokes, his breath warm against my neck, I peck his neck lightly. If the truth be told he does give me that, he'll always make sure I come when we have sex, I think that's why I like it so much.

"You give me more." I whisper back to him, he sighs into my ear and our lips connect. My hand cradles the back of his neck and his tongue licks the seam of my lips, I openly accept his tongue and pull him closer to me, his shirt still bunched carelessly in my fists. I unbutton his shirt as quickly as I can and throw it on the floor once it's off, and I blindly reach a hand down to unbuckle his belt. His trousers fall to the floor and I step back so he can step out of them.

My hands roams his toned torso. His muscles contract underneath my touch, almost causing me to smile and ruin the kiss.

"So how do we actually do this?" Stiles asks, he pulls away only just so he can say it, his lips brushing mine when he speaks.

"You better be able to hold out," I tell him, he draws back slightly and arches an eyebrow. "You'll be standing." I wink at him and he's searing me with another kiss again. He easily lifts me onto the washer, without breaking our kiss and I can feel his arousal against my leg.

My hands slide his t-shirt towards his chin and we part, momentarily so that I can remove it. His large hand is gripping my thigh and spreading them apart so that he can stand between them. The vibrations from the machinery makes a warmth spread through me and make tension build in the low of my belly, I sigh against his lips.

Stiles, carefully removes my panties and unclasps my bra and gently slides the straps down my arms as it falls to the ground. He cups one of my breasts and with Stiles squeezing at it and the vibrations from beneath are making it hard to keep myself together.

I catch his lips with mine and he nudges his tongue into my mouth, licking the roof of it and the seam of my lips.

"Stiles," I sigh, he smiles against my mouth, "What?"

"You're so beautiful," He whispers, my heart swells because of the randomness, and the way his eyes dance over my body makes my heart hammer, "Espically when you're all hot, and when you're moaning my name," He continues, his forehead resting against mine. "It makes me want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I pull back, shocked at his declaration. Was he...?

"I mean I'm not- It's not like-" He rushes to get out, part of me is relived that he isn't propsoing, part of me is deflated that he wasn't in fact propsing.

"It's okay," I breathe, he looks at me eyebrows raised, I don't want to ruin this moment between us so I smile, to convince him. "I love you too." I finish, he smiles and kisses me again, although something twists in my chest about what he just said, I decide to ignore it.

I take his rapidly hardening length in my hand and he pulls my closer to him so he can enter me, and when he pushes me inside of me I can already tell that I'm about to have multiple orgasms.

* * *

Hayden rings me a few hours after me and Stiles have the best possible sex anyone can have, she tells me that all the girls are meeting up for a girly night and the boys are- apparently -having a night down town.

"Lyds, can we just cancel? We'll go out for dinner." Stiles asks, his arm holding his head up as he looks at me getting ready.

"Can we do it another night? I have a feeling Hayden has news to tell." I plead Stiles, he rolls his eyes and flops onto the bed.

"Might as well not go out if we can't do it tonight." Stiles sighs. I roll my eyes at him and turn to face him as I dump my mascara on the side.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"Well clearly something has," I ask him, I join him on the bed and kiss his jaw. He doesn't move.

"Does it have to be tonight we go out for dinner?" I question, Stiles doesn't say anything, no way am I missing out on a girly night when this could be when Hayden is giving me details about what may or may not of happened between her and Liam.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to Scott's." He huffs and stands up, kissing my cheek unaffectionately, takes his keys and drives off without another word. My heart breaks a little at the way he's acted but I try not to let it bother me.

He was there one minute, saying he loved me and all, the next leaving me at night time all because I wanted a girly night with my best friends. It annoys me more than it should, but I look forward to the night and get Stiles, whose been acting way to suspicious lately, out of my head for now.


	5. A Proposal

**Firstly I just want to say sorry for the stupidly long time you've waited for this chapter, my life has been a bit busy right now but I'm hopefully going to get into a routine and you won't be waiting a month for each update. I'm hoping to get the next chaoter out in a week :)**

 **Also if you were wondering how long this story will be I'm looking at something around 20 chapters.**

 **Review what you liked or didn't like, I love all feedback! Thanks to those that have and favourited and followed!**

* * *

I arrive at Hayden's about an hour after Stiles stormed out in his teenage tantrum. Even though I tried to forget as to why he didn't even want to go out in the first place I still can't shake it off as to why he wanted to go out to dinner. We don't have an anniversary or a special occasion, Stiles just genuinely wanted to go out, and I can't understand why. I'm not sure if I apologise to him when I see him later on tonight or if I wait for him to apologise to me, if I was the one to say sorry I'm not sure what I'd be saying sorry for, where as he made a fuss about nothing.

"Lydia, great you're here!" Hayden's voice disrupts my trail of thoughts as she opens her front door which I'm not even sure I knocked on, I force a smile and step in, smelling pizza and popcorn along with hearing Kira, Braedon and Malia's voices. Now a smile comes naturally. A nice girly-night in, no boyfriends getting in the way.

I walk through into Hayden's living room, where the girls are sat on the sofa with a blanket, despite no pyjamas and a few pizza boxes sat on the cushions where Kira is happily munching on a slice and a bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table. Braedon smiles warmly at me and Kira squeezes my hand as I walk past, plopping myself in between the two girls. Hayden follows after me, sitting at the end next to Malia, handing out a glass of wine to us all except Kira. I take a sniff of the acidic substance and my nostrils burn, I place it on the side and avoid it. Kira's not missing out on that anyway.

"So, go on! I wanna know what you had to tell us so desperately that I had to get Deaton to look after Talia!" Braedon laughs, nudging the girls leg. Hayden visibly blushes and tucks her legs into her chest, hugging them tightly.

"Alright!" She laughs nervously and all attention goes on her.

"So, as you know, I dragged Lydia to a sex class with me, which we attended today," Hayden says, smirking. My mind goes back to mine and Stiles five-star rated sex, I smile shyly to myself. "And I thought I would tell you what happened when we came back."

"This should be interesting." I laugh and lean in closer, Hayden blushes once more and tells us. She starts off by telling them what we were taught, then Hayden and I's conversation we had in the car when a gave her a ride home. Then it's the interesting bit.

"So the minute I walked in I could smell my own arousal, which to be honest was embarrassing! So no doubt that's what Liam could smell when I walked in. So I sat by him, did the whole 'sliding your hand up his leg thing' which he brushed off, and I thought 'You know what? No I am a young woman who needs sex!' So we argued." Hayden shrugs, Kira's jaw is practically on the floor and Braedon and Malia both look visibly entertained. I, on the other hand want her to carry on, after all I did go with her to this sex class and now she's stopped talking.

"Did you have make-up sex?" Malia asks, Hayden smirks and gives a slight nod, my heart explodes for the girl.

"No way!" I exclaim, she nods and smiles so much her eyes close.

"Give us the details!" Kira chirps, she places a hand on her belly and I smile, a wave of maternity washing over me. However, I push it to one side for the moment and concentrate on Hayden.

So she tells us how her and Liam argued about their sex life. Liam thought Hayden was the problem, Hayden thought Liam was the problem so the way they resolved their shitty sex life was to actually have sex. Hayden said it was amazing, and I can imagine it would be if you haven't had sex in four months.

"So, did you and Stiles try any of that stuff we learnt?" Hayden asks, munching on popcorn. I share a smirk with her as I begin telling the girls what we did.

"So I came in, and he was stressed about some case from work, and it's like he _wanted_ to try out whatever I'd learnt, so we did. We had sex in the dryer room, and I'm sorry for the next time you go in their you'll picture me and him fucking, but I'm pretty sure I orgasmed like three times." I tell them. They all laugh then Braedon talks about her and Derek and how hard it is to have sex with little Talia in the house, and Kira says how much better sex is now she's pregnant because she's even more sensitive in that region. And Malia says how really fast werewolf/coyote sex is better than human paced sex, which I find a little disturbing. It isn't until eleven o'clock that I decide to go home because of Stiles, in case he's already back there.

So with lots of eating, talking and barely any drinking that toxic wine I decide to head home, and hopefully make-up with Stiles.

"I'm gong to take off," I state, as I stand up and stretch crumbs of popcorn falling off of my clothes. Braedon yawns and stretches out on my place on the sofa and I smile as I put my shoes on.

"Thanks for coming, Lyd." Hayden smiles, I hug them all goodbye and they all call out a 'good luck' as they know the dilemma with Stiles. I say goodbye for one last time and get in my car and head home.

* * *

I wake with a start as I hear the thudding of footsteps coming from down the hall. My lamp is still on, offering a hazy glow at my bedside and my book I was reading before is folded over in the blankets, and my eyes sting from the light. My clock reads, 1am and I let myself fall back down onto the soft pillows.

 _Bang._

Ah, yes that is, of course, why I had woken up. A kitchen cupboard door slams and I shoot back up again, a mixture of fear and curiosity making me get up. I make my way carefully to the end of the hallway to my kitchen, my bare feet slapping gently on the hard flooring. Then by the door I reach for Stiles' bat. I dart around from behind my wall and switch the kitchen light on, ready to see a werewolf out of control or a wendigo feasting on someone, but no it's Stiles. His hair slightly ruffled from the nights wind, his eyes sparkling and he's smiling a lopsided grin.

"Stiles." I breathe dropping the bat, letting it clatter to the floor. Even if there was something dangerous behind the door, I'm not sure what Stiles' baseball bat was going to do.

"It's okay, it's only me." Stiles says, putting his hands up and walking closer to me. I smell faint smoke on his hair and the smallest of traces of alcohol on his breath.

"Wanted to be any noisier?" I joke.

"Sorry I woke you." He smiles but I sense the tension between us so I sigh and lean onto the work surface as his eyes roam me, his brow furrowed as if he's trying to figure out what to say.

"Listen, I'm sorry about not going out tonight, we should-"

"Baby, you have nothing to be apologising for." He replies softly, my heart swells at his tone and I find myself nodding. Stiles takes a step closer to me and rubs a thumb over my cheek. "I was stupid for losing my patience with you, I'm sorry if I made you feel like shit."

"Don't be silly," I smile, finding no way how I can possibly stay mad at Stiles. "It's okay, work is stressing you out I guess."

"No, I can't even blame it on work, it's me. I've been doing this to myself." Stiles sighs, I rest my hand over his where it rests on my cheek and lean into it. His touch that makes me feel so safe when I'm scared.

"It's okay," I reassure him, I wasn't even mad, more confused as to why he reacted the way he did. I press a small kiss to his lips and look at him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles. It's him this time who kisses me, his tongue trying to make its way in my mouth, I pull back and rest my forehead against his.

"The thing is, Lydia." Stiles starts, his eyes meeting mine with intense sincerity, "I wanted to go out to dinner because I had something important to ask you." Stiles says, swallowing thickly as he meets my eye again. My heart thumps in my chest and the room sways a little.

"But, now I think of it I'd much rather be asking you here than in some fancy restaurant," He says, my mouth is dry and I can't form words, at all. He reaches into his pocket and reveals a small blue velvet box.

"Stiles..." My voice is a rasp and my throat feels like sand paper. My heart is beating too fast and I'm trying not to let it show that I feel like I'm about to faint.

"I was thinking and, bare with me on this, it's a brilliant idea, if you would give me the honour of marrying me?" He asks, I notice how nervous he is when I choke back my tears. I can't quite believe that this happened because he wanted to propose to me.

"Of course I will." I smile, my tears running down my face a little, but I quickly wipe them away as he places the ring on my finger, which fits perfectly.

The ring itself is beautiful. It's a sapphire gem surrounded by mini diamonds, the band silver.

"Stiles, this ring is beautiful, how did you afford it?" I ask in awe as I gaze at it, then into his molten whiskey coloured eyes.

"It was my mothers," He nods, looking at it whilst he holds my hand, "I remember looking at it thinking that I wanted my future wife to wear something as pretty as that and well... you are." He tells me, I cup his face in my hands and smile once again.

He kisses me and a hand runs lightly up my thigh, lifting part of the baggy polo I'm wearing, which was in fact Stiles', along with a pair of washed out grey boxers that also belonged to Stiles.

"Is it possible to love someone this much?" He murmurs against my lips as he guides me into our bedroom, holding onto my back.

"I guess so, if you're capable." I smile against his mouth.

"Hilarious, Martin." He jokes back, I bite his lip half playfully and half out of spite, to put him back in his place.

"It won't be Martin for much longer." I tell him, which only really just hits me that we are getting married.

"Lydia Stilinksi, I like the sound of that." He smiles against my mouth.

Butterflies flutter in my stomach, just like they did when we first got together and I realise that this has always been the type of love I've craved for the majority of my life, and only now have I truly noticed that.

"Me too," I tell him, I pull back from his lips, we stand in our bedroom now, the glow of the lamp making the gold specks in his eyes visible. I try to tell myself that I am not dreaming, but everything feels hazy and fuzzy. But I soon realise it's just happiness. How amazing it is, that we had argued earlier all because he wanted to propose at some fancy dinner. I'm more happier it was done here, in the comfort of our home and the fact it was just me and him. No-one else here to applaud our moment except us.

"I love you so much." I whisper to him, my hands trailing along the moles and dips of his neck, then finding my way to his collared shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Stiles steps back to pull the material over his head, then he slowly puts his lips back on mine, his hands roaming my body, griping at my hip as he pulls me into his pelvis.

He guides me to the bed and I giggle as we collapse in a heap of limps and sheets. He peppers me with kisses, ranging from my jaw, my cheek bones and above my lips.

So I do the same to him, kissing his collar bones, his rock hard chest, his jaw, anywhere my lips can reach whilst he hovers above me.

"I'm surprised you've stuck with me this long." Stiles jokes, a smile curling his lips. He gently moves himself to lie beside me, on his side of the bed that I know he secretly doesn't like sleeping on, his hands dragging absent-mindedly up and down my thigh, making goose bumps lie in their wake.

"I don't think I could leave you even if I tried." I tell him, my fingers tracing his lip as he playfully tries to capture one in his mouth.

"Really?" He asks seriously, his brow furrowed as he now takes my fingers and holds them, squeezing and kissing life into them. "I thought this between us, for you at least, was temporary."

His words sting a little that he'd think that low of me, but I understand him more than anything, I guess if you were chaisng after a girl for ten years you would think they didn't mean their love as much as you did. But I shake my head at him.

"Of course not, God Stiles, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I tell him as I bring our sheets up around us as I cuddle into Stiles, he smiles softly, placing a kiss on my forehead

"Me too," He says, leaning over to turn my lamp off, holding me all the while. "I love you."

The room goes dark and I sigh happily as I feel the ring sit around my finger and as Stiles rubs my back gently.

"I love you too." I tell him and with that I sleep the happiest I've ever slept.


	6. An Occurrence

Me and Stiles lay in the sheets of our bed, legs tangled together and the late morning sun flooding the room and making it toasty warm. It's been two days since Stiles proposed to me and we've spent the days since in bed, kissing, talking, laughing and having sex. Multiple times.

I'm wearing nothing but my ring and a pair of lacy panties and Stiles is half-naked dressed only his boxers.

It's late morning and I've been awake for around an hour, but I had no intention moving as soon as I woke, Stiles has me wrapped in his arms, our bare chests touching and my face sat in the crook of his neck. I'm content here, really but I have to pee and I'm getting hungry. So I try pulling back from Stiles, but he mutters something in decipherable and pulls me close to him.

"Stiles," I say, my voice a little croaky from sleep, his eyelashes flutter but his eyes don't open. "Stiles it's..." I say looking behind me for the time, "It's just gone eleven."

"Just one more minute," He mutters as his nose nudges mine, I smile a little instinctively, but still continue my struggle to get out of his grip, "Baby, no."

My heart stops a little, _baby,_ gets me every damn time. If he would've said my name or anything else I probably would've just carried on trying to get out of his grip, but no, I have no self control so I allow him that extra minute he asked for as I admire his sloped nose, his cluster of moles and his dark hair as he sleeps peacefully.

Once it feels as though enough time has passed I kiss Stiles' cheek, then pull away looking at his face, nothing. I place a lingering kiss on his jaw and still nothing, I sigh and struggle again against his arms but still he is intent of having _another_ day in bed. Well he can think on.

"Stiles," I say again, this time he opens his eyes and I smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, baby." He smiles, placing a kiss on my nose.

I drag my fingers across his chest, dipping into his collar bones and tracing his moles and freckles. My fingers trail small circles around his nipple, making it go hard and erupt with goose-bumps.

"I like it when you call me baby." I whisper not sure if Stiles heard, I chance a look at him and he's looking right back down at me.

"Yeah?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow, I nod and he kisses my forehead, "Noted."

"We should probably get up," I sigh, rolling over so I face away from Stiles, his face and body becoming a distraction as to why I haven't got out of bed yet.

"Or maybe we should just spend another day in bed, just as a pre-honeymoon thing before our wedding." He says, I hear the smile in his voice as he says 'wedding', I smile too because I know how important it is to both of us, being able to celebrate our love with our family and friends. When I think about how he proposed I know I should feel disappointed it happened in the early hours of the morning and in our kitchen, but I can't shake the feeling of being so happy and content with how it all happened. I couldn't think of a more better way.

"Perhaps not," I laugh, as I try to untangle our legs, but Stiles isn't having any of it so I sigh and turn to him, pressing my forehead to his.

"I can think of something better than getting up," Stiles says, a handing trailing down my legs, my eyes flutter shut and I grab hold of his shoulders, releasing a sigh I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of.

"Stiles," I say as he catches his lips with mine, I pull away leaving him pouting, my lips are swollen anyway from all the kissing and I genuinely feel weak after all the sex we've been having, even if I do love it.

"I'm pretty sure I've orgasmed about ten times in the last forty-eight hours and I don't think I can walk straight right now." I tell him, he chuckles lightly and pecks my lips, holding onto my bottom one then playfully biting on it.

"I love you," He tells me, his eyes closing and his mouth curling into a smile.

"I know," I tell him, "And I don't blame you, I am a pretty amazing person." I say nonchalantly. Stiles opens his eyes and smirks whilst rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't get to big-headed, I won't marry you otherwise." Stiles jokes back, not missing a beat, looking me square in the eye.

"Tough, you're stuck with me," I tell him only being half playful. "Besides you love me too much." I wink at him as now I am able to slide out of his arms and get up. I walk to our closet and fish out one of Stiles' flannel shirts then walk into kitchen whilst hearing Stiles mutter;

"That I do."

I wonder into the kitchen, my bare feet cool against the wood floor, as I look for something good to eat for breakfast.

"Stiles, we have no food!" I call out to him as I open and shut cupboard doors, I hear him groan and get out of bed then he appears at the doorway. His eyes hazy from sleep and his hair ruffled in the most cutest way ever.

"Yes we do." Stiles yawns as he walks over to the fridge opening it, reaching for something then placing it on the counter as he closes the fridge door.

Pancake mix.

"But pancakes take ages," I sigh as I go to the fridge and pour us both a glass of orange juice.

" _But pancakes take ages..."_ Stiles mocks me, laughing at his own joke. I grab the dish cloth and smack his ass with it, all the while he tries dodging it but fails and ends up stumbling into the kitchen top. His smile all teeth and goofy.

"Don't mock me." I tell him as seriously as I can despite finding the situation funny myself. He laughs at me and touches the small of my back as he goes to retrieve a frying pan out of our bottom cupboard.

So once Stiles makes the pancakes and finishes them eventually -we stop for a lot of make out breaks- he stacks them on a plate and places them on the table, sitting opposite me on our table.

"Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asks, I look up from my food and nod as I fill my mouth, "Do you think we'll spend all of our lives in Beacon Hills?"

"I guess," I shrug, "We need to raise our children here, who else can protect this town if we're not here?"

"You think about children?" Stiles asks, I try to keep my breathing in tact as I nod. Of course I think of children, it's something every girl thinks of for the majority of her life because you know you are able to carry one.

"Don't you?" I ask, forgetting my food for now as the conversation is more gripping.

"Of course I do, I wasn't sure if it was my younger self thinking that though. I used to fantasize about everything our future would be like." He tells me, his voice soft as he gazes at me intently.

"What was our future?" I ask my voice quiet and soft like his.

"We get married," He says, he looks at my hand and smiles, "We move into a house that maybe I don't really like but because you convince me to buy it I end up loving it because you love it, then you get pregnant and you're all nervous about it in a wonderfully cute way and I have to tell you over and over you're going to be a great mom, even if you don't believe it. Then we'll raise it, maybe have another one if that's what you want. And we go grow old and happy together." He tells me, all in one hit as if he had every detail of our life mapped out for us. It's the most attractive thing I've ever seen.

I'm at a loss for words, I just sit there staring at him as I rub circles into his hand.

"I want that..." I whisper to him, his eyes meet mine and he raises his eyebrows as if to say 'Really?' and I nod in return. His smile is small and reassuring, but mostly happy.

"Good, we better start looking for a a house then," Stiles winks at me, I smile at him but seeming as he just made my heart bleed with love I figure the least I can do is sort out his morning boner that is still partly evident.

I stand and reach for his hand pulling him up and leading him into our bedroom, then sear him with a kiss before he asks questions.

"I love you," I say once more, because sometimes I have to make sure he really knows it. "And I cannot wait until we start a family, and move out and do adult-y things." I smile at him as I slowly start unbuttoning his shirt I'm wearing.

"Lyds, we are twenty-two." He laughs, as if I didn't already know that.

"Shocker." I reply with him as I let the shirt fall his eyes landing on my breasts.

"Don't you have to be at the station today?" I say as he cups one while kissing my neck.

"Mhmm."

"Oh."

"But I'd rather be here." He tells me gently. I smile and then we have sex for the... however many times its been in the past two days and if I couldn't walk straight before I'm pretty sure I won't even be able to stand now.

* * *

"Hello?" Stiles says into his phone as he gets dressed in his deputy uniform, one of my favorite sights in the morning. He had just gotten out of the shower and I haven't moved from our bed, but his phone started ringing saying it was his dad.

"Dad you sure you aren't just paranoid?" He asks his brows furrowed together as he wears a confused look on his face. "Alright, be there in ten."

"What was that?" I ask as I get out of bed, sighing as I reach for a towel in our en suite.

"Dad said there was a suicide, but he thinks it's a murder. Of course it can't just be suicide can it," He sighs and runs his hand though his hair making it spike uncontrollably. "Nothing is straight forward."

"Stiles, I'm sure it is just a suicide, can you help your dad for worrying? The world we live in, it is pretty understandable as to why he may think that." I tell him softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, he nods and kisses my hand so I pull him for a hug and kiss his lips as we pull away.

"Do you think you can come into the station today? My brain isn't functioning right now." Stiles asks, his eyebrows raising in hope. When Stiles did his training in crime I always used to help him, half because I enjoyed doing it and half because he wanted me to help him.

"Of course, I miss our detective days," I wink at him, "What time?"

"In about an hour?" He asks, I nod and we both share a smile, "You're a _life saver_ I'll see you then. I love you, baby." He says as he leaves, I hear the smirk in his voice when he says 'baby'. Maybe because of what I told him, so I smile to myself.

So within the the hour I shower, do my hair, make my face up and dress in a top and a skirt with my signature heels, remembering to put my engagement ring on. That's when I realize that the only people who know are me and Stiles. That's all. I leave our apartment reaching the station bang on an hour when he told me to meet him. As I walk in I pass Parish, who isn't deputy any more, Stiles took that place but when the Sheriff retires Parish will get it back and Stiles will be Sheriff. I know Parish wasn't too happy about that.

I enter the Sheriff's office to find him and Stiles stood over paperwork and in a heated discussion.

"Hey," I say as I close the door behind me. Th Sheriff smiles and his eyes go down to my hand where my engagement ring sits.

"Congratulations," He says to me, I smile and look at Stiles who appears to be blushing. "I applaud you for even dating him this long, let alone marrying him." The Sheriff jokes, playfully winking at me and hitting Stiles' back.

"Thank you, Sheriff." I nod, smiling then raising my eyebrows at Stiles.

"Ha. Ha." Stiles mocks, "But we do have more important things right now." Stiles tells me, he points to the paper then runs his hands through his hair.

"What's going on?" I ask as I place my bag in the chair next to the door and walk over to see the papers.

"A young girl named Jess Leatherwood, committed suicide yesterday, we found her body this morning." The Sheriff tells me, he hands me over a portfolio of the girl and I quickly look through it. She was dark haired, blue-eyed and her complexion was pale. "She was twenty-one, her birthday in a few months." He continues.

"So, you don't think it was a suicide?" I ask, as I continue reading about her. She graduated Beacon Hills High a year after me and Stiles did.

"I think it would be far too an easy case if it was," The Sheriff sighs, "Stiles you're going to have to check it out, see what you think."

"Then I'm going." I say defiantly feeling like a teenager again.

"No," Stiles and the Sheriff say in unison.

"It's too disturbing," Stiles states, "I'm not giving you nightmares."

"Stiles, I can handle it." I tell him, placing a hand on his arm, "Please."

"Fine." Stiles says after we stare at each other for a while. I kiss his cheek and grab my bag.

"Just see if you can see anything suspicious," The Sheriff tells us as we make for the door, "And be careful."

"Will do, Dad."

We drive in the Sheriffs car to the crime scene to find a large house surrounded by yellow police tape and a cop standing guard. As we walk into the house Stiles puts a hand on my back as the bitter cold of the room sweeps over us. A little too bitter cold for the weather outside if you ask me. We near the girls bedroom when I get an overwhelming feeling of death wash over me. I don't think Stiles feels it, maybe it's a banshee thing. We enter and if it's possible it gets colder, I shiver.

The girl, whose picture I saw still lies on her bed, she hasn't gone to the hospital yet, strange. Her hair is sprawled out on the bed, her skin white and her lips blue. I try my best not to look away.

"Why's her body still here?" I whisper to Stiles, somehow feeling if I speak to loud my voice might wake her.

"They're taking it in about an hour according to my Dad," Stiles tells me, his voice low but not a whisper, "She was younger than us."

"I know, I know." I sigh as we walk closer, both of us standing on either side of her cold, lifeless body.

I examine her without trying to look at her features that were once full of life. Her skin isn't marked, or she has no self-inflicted wounds on her body or no rope burn around her neck. If she committed suicide, then how did she do it?

"Stiles, how..."

"Suspected drug overdose." He states as he stares at her body, in deep concentration.

"What're you thinking?"

"Her skin," He says, scratching an eyebrow as he looks closer, "Its not death-white," He examines, I look up at him confused, "Look, it's almost..." I look back down at her skin now I'm closer to it.

"Yellow," I finish for him, now that I look at it more carefully I can see, ever so slightly, the small tints of yellow seeping through. "Yellow means... liver failure or something. Right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make sense." He frowns as he makes notes on a mini notepad from his pocket, "Unless she was an alcoholic..." He murmurs, but he doesn't sound convinced, her skin would look far worse.

"Maybe she was poisoned," I suggest, Stiles meets my eye, raising his eyebrow in thought.

"What supernatural creature do you know poisons people?"

"Who says it was supernatural?" I question, but when it comes out it's unconvincing. "Or not."

"Do you sense anything?"

"No, except an unnerving cold and a immense feeling of death washed over me when we walked in, but that's it." I tell him, shrugging.

"I guess we wait until she's tested," Stiles sighs, guiding us back outside and driving us back to the station.

Although Stiles seems okay I still have goosebumps and something unnerving settling over me. The way she was on her bed and looked untouched makes it seem as if she _were_ touched, and not by a human.


	7. History Uncovered

**Okay, I'm sorry, I know, _I know,_ this was supposed to be updated Wednesday but I've been so busy recently with school and everything in between. I will hopefully, fingers-crossed, get you an update on Wednesday/Thursday. **

**Thanks for favouriting/following and I love your reviews so much! They mean the world!**

* * *

I stare long and hard at the papers and portfolios of Jess Leatherwood as I try to uncover what has happened. What boggles my mind most is that there were no self-inflicted wounds on her body. Not even a bruise. And her body comes back from testing today and we get the results to see if anything was in her system that would've killed her.

"Have you slept?" Stiles asks as he comes into the kitchen where I sit trying to uncover everything that has happened. The truth is I slept for a few hours but my mind is buzzing with all these thoughts and theories about what may be happening, so I had to get up, even if it was two in the morning and is now eight.

"Of course, I woke up about an hour ago." I lie to him, praying my eyes don't have that haze when someones tired. And it isn't a complete lie. I have slept for a few hours. I would be able to sleep more if I could get the image of her dead body out of my head...

"Are you coming into the station today?" Stiles asks as he takes the seat opposite me and picks at the bowl of fruit I had made myself about half hour ago to quell my hunger.

"Stiles, you do know if you get me on a case I won't stop until it's solved?" I question, he smiles and hangs his head, nodding.

"Of course, I should've known." Stiles says softly, earning a smile from my lips. "What do you propose we do?"

"We look into her background history, her family, friends and if she had any lovers. If she had any mental health issues, that sort thing. Then we work from there, from there we discover if it was supernatural or not." I sigh as I rummage through the papers to find the address of her house so we know where to start, finding it I hand it over to him.

"Why don't you just take my job?" Stiles jokes as I rise from my seat.

"Sorry, Stiles, I'm still studying for that Fields Medal." I wink at him, he files through the paper and places it down.

"You don't need to study it, Lyds. They can just look at all your notebooks to see how you try to prove every theory." Stiles tells me, a soft smile on his face. My heart skips a beat, still every time he compliments me I get butterflies. "Will you be ready in an hour?"

"Of course," I tell him walking down the hall to get ready for whatever the day has to hold, hoping we might get somewhere in the investigation.

* * *

"It's the left here," I point out to Stiles as we drive to the desolate street where the victim's parents house. The street is bare, no cars parked outside, no children out in the crisp morning air, walking to school. There's nothing and no-one as if the whole street is deeply disturbed by the girls suicide even if they didn't know her. Well, if you can call it suicide.

We come to a stop outside a rather large house that's painted a lime green and has bright white window frames and door. It looks old-fashioned but the Range Rover on the drive makes me think other wise. I also get the feeling they're rich, considering the size of Jess' house yesterday when she's only twenty-one years-old, and of course their grand house now and their fancy car.

Me and Stiles get out of the car and walk slowly to the front door but just as I'm about to knock Stiles grabs hold of my wrist, forcing me to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen," He says, dropping my wrist so it hangs by my waist, "Maybe we should have a signal if you sense anything... _supernatural_." Stiles says in a low voice. I ponder what he says. He definitely thinks it's supernatural then, if he believes I might sense something, despite only being able to sense death.

"You know I can only predict death, right?" I tell him, he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Whatever Stiles, how about..." I stand there thinking it over for a little while, something casual that won't seem like we're sending a warning sign to the other, "I'll hold your hand and and give it a squeeze, okay?"

"You got it." He says nodding, then he knocks on the door and after waiting for several seconds the door opens to reveal a gruff man standing in the entrance. His hair is dark, seeping through with grey. His stubble is left untouched on his chin and he wears pajamas, despite knowing we were coming since an hour ago.

"Hello, Sir, I'm Deputy Stiles Stilinski and this is my colleague Lydia Martin," He says, flashing his badge making my heart flutter, and introducing me as his 'colleague' because technically I shouldn't be here right now. "We called about an hour ago, we want to talk to you about your daughter's suicide, Jess Leatherwood."

"Come in," He says, his voice is deep and croaky, he steps aside and me and Stiles walk in, Stiles' hand on my lower back.

Their house is decorated rather extravagantly with portraits in gold frames hanging on the wallpapered walls along with fancy chandeliers dangling from the ceiling.

He leads us into the living room that has plush velvet seats and tea and biscuits set out on the glass table. I exchange a glance with Stiles whose eyes flicker in something I can't read. In the corner staring out of the window is a woman, her mother.

She looks far more better than the dad, her hair is combed back into a braid and she has made the effort to get dressed, although she has a tissue pressed to her nose. My heart sinks as I think what my mom would be like if I ever died.

"Thanks, for having us," I say as me and Stiles take a seat on the sofa, awkwardly Stiles gets his pocket sized notepad out with a pen poised, ready.

"We didn't really have a choice did we?" Mrs Leatherwood spits, she turns around and sits on the arm chair next to us. Stiles gives her a hard look, despite being on the job still protecting me.

"It's routine, we just need to ask a few questions." Stiles says calmly, Mr Leatherwood nods and puts an arm around his wife. It looks affectionate.

"Go ahead." He croaks.

"So, as we believe that this was a suicide-" I start but suddenly Mrs Leatherwood becomes angry and points her finger at me, aggressively.

"This was no suicide, young lady!" She shouts, tears leaking from her bloodshot eyes as she stands up now, Mr Leatherwood trying to pull her back down, my mouth goes a little dry, "Why would my baby want to kill herself?" She cries, loud and heartbroken.

Stiles visibly tenses, his jaw clenches. My heart sinks a little as, only now, I truly realize how horrible it must be for your daughter- or anyone you loved for that matter- to accept that they ended their own life even if they still had at least another sixty-years worth left in them.

But then as what she says sinks in, my brain registers something. If she can't understand why her daughter committed suicide then maybe, _maybe,_ it wasn't a suicide, it could've even been a murder. I glance at Stiles who is already staring at me, his wheels in his brain turning behind his eyes.

"Was she happy?" Stiles asks gently once Mrs Leatherwood calms down, she sits with her head buried in her husbands neck as he soothingly strokes her hair.

"She was always happy. She was never bullied. She had a great group of friends. She was clever, beautiful, God she wasted her life!" Mr Leatherwood spits. Stiles quickly makes notes, his pencil scratching across the paper.

"Did she have a boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yes, although they'd been broken up for about two months now. He was a lovely man, loved her to pieces. He wouldn't harm a hair on her body." He replies, now Mrs Leatherwood sits up, wiping her puffy, red eyes as she sniffs every three seconds and looks of the window, somewhat distant.

"What's his name?" Stiles asks, they tell us it was a boy named Zack Baker, who lives ten minutes away from here, according to them Jess and Zack kept close contact. So after an hour of questioning and getting as much information as we can we leave and head to Zack's house in hope he has better answers to her death. Me and Stiles both discussed in the car how it couldn't possibly of been a suicide after finding out she was living perfectly happy, and from the looks of it she was wealthy too.

Once we arrive at her ex-boyfriends house, we're invited in by him, who seems just as heartbroken over the death of his ex-girlfriend as her parents were. And not to mention he is one fine-looking man.

He sits us down in his apartment and bites his knuckles in thought as we try to make ourselves as comfy as possible in a strangers home.

"So, we just want to run a few questions, make sure that when the case is closed on Jess Leatherwood everything is disclosed properly and truthfully." Stiles says, his tone sophisticated and professional, Zack nods, "So, we got a lot of background information from her parents, and seeming as you were still close we wandered if she had mad any recent enemies, or if she was, perhaps worried or sad about anything?"

"No, she never made enemies," He said, offering a sad smile at the thought of her, "She was looking to buy an art studio though, the estate agent she said was very weird, I was worried if it made her worried."

"Art studio? With what company?" I question. Although I'm not sure what he means that she was weird.

"Yeah, she loved art, she could paint for hours. But I-uh think it was with a company called Andrews?" He wonders, almost as if he's thinking out-loud.

"Yeah, I know the one. Why didn't she like her? What made her weird did she say?" Stiles inquires, pursing his lips.

"She said she got this weird vibe from her, like danger or something," He shrugs, he sniffs and I exchange a worried glance with Stiles whose eyes share a weary look.

"Oh really? Was she a psychic or something?" Stiles _almost_ jokes.

Zack laughs lightly, as if remembering something of the sort happen between him and Jess, "She would always say she knows when someone was about to die. Always confused me."

My heart stops beating and my mouth is dry as I swallow thickly and force myself not to look at Stiles. Can't make it obvious we know something he doesn't.

"Oh- Uh, that is weird but hey, we all have a sixth-sense of some sort, right?" Stiles jokes. Zack nods and laughs lightly again, although it must be hard for him to laugh at the given time.

"Thank you for your time, Zack, but we really must be getting off now. Thank you for talking to us, it's really appreciated." I tell him nodding, standing up and shaking his hand as Stiles does the same.

"I have a quick unrelated question," He says as we walk to the door, me and Stiles raise our eyebrows, "Are you two together? In love?" Me and Stiles both nod, "Don't let her go," He addresses Stiles, "You never know when they'll slip through your fingers."

"You're a good man. I'm sure we'll be in touch." Stiles says patting his back and leaving the house with me. My heart warms a little at the kid, how sweet that was of him. After losing the love of his life (I presume) he gives advice to a man who he has spoken to for half an hour.

We wait until we're in the car to speak, as if he might hear us if we talk before.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stiles speaks, his voice sounding weak.

"Banshee?"

"Banshee. But maybe it wasn't triggered just yet, otherwise he would've said something about her screaming." Stiles tells me as we drive back to the station. He sighs and I look up at him, concerned.

"Maybe she did. Maybe he didn't say anything because he thought he would sound absolutely _nuts._ " I say, suddenly worried that everything supernatural might 'commit suicide'.

"Listen, It'll be fine," He tells me, sensing my worry he puts a hand on my knee, "We'll-" He's cut off by his phone ringing, he fishes it out of his pocket handing it to me. After years of me drilling onto him about never answering his pone when driving, he's finally listened.

It's his dad.

"Sheriff?" I say down the phone.

"We've got the test results back, come to the station."

"We're on our way." I tell him, putting the phone down, I look at him and it's like he knows what he just said, he puts is foot down harder on the accelerator.

* * *

" _Cyanide?_ " Stiles exclaims as we stand in the Sheriff's office looking through the reports that came back from the hospital.

"I guess it makes sense that something was in her system but... Cyanide? That's the strangest thing ever for a supernatural being to use." I sigh.

"You know how you mentioned her skin turning almost a yellow colour? Well that was because the cyanide had gotten to her liver, how she got cyanide in the first place, we don't know," The Sheriff says, "There are no traces of her, whatsoever, buying cyanide gas or cyanide pills."

"I guess we look into it more tomorrow-" Stiles starts to say but can't finish it as Parrish walks in with urgency.

"Parrish?"

"There's been another suicide." He delivers. My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach and I drop into the chair next to his desk. My head falls into my hands and I sigh.

This can't be no coincidence, suicides are rare- believe it or not -in this town.

The Sheriff nods and Parrish leaves. Stiles comes over to me and rubs my shoulder as I try to put together the incomplete puzzle of this mystery.

"Why don't you guys head home? It's been a long day and tomorrow will be a longer one. We'll figure it out." Sheriff Stilinski sighs as he offers me a small smile.

"C'mon," Stiles says, gently pulling me out of the chair. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

So with that we go home and my mind turns and spins hundreds of times over trying to figure out what all of this could mean, what could of done this, _who_ could of done this.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" I ask Stiles as we sink into our couch, his hand on my thigh and my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know baby," He says softly, rubbing small circles in my leg, "I don't know."

And in the midst of all the chaos and danger that is yet to approach, I fall asleep on Stiles' shoulder.


	8. A Sort Of Day Off

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little over the place, I needed it to get somewhere for the next chapter, so I do apologize if it isn't as good as you wanted it to be.**

* * *

When I wake I immediately wish I didn't. Not because I feel physically tired and want an extra hour or two in bed but because I don't have the mentality right now to work another day on these cases. It's been two days since there was another suicide and all we've found out so far is there was cyanide in the other girls' body but no mention of her being an almost, maybe banshee.

My clock flashes 8:30am in bold red letters and I sigh, rolling over to look at Stiles. He looks drained too. His eyelids are a faint red, his eyes have dark circles underneath them and to me it looks like he is in the worlds deepest sleep. Part of me wants to wake him, part of me wants to let him sleep, he does need it after all.

So I lie there watching him, as I do most mornings, breathe in and out as though he's still the boy I came to know in sophomore year of high school and I'm checking that he's still alive. And also, like other mornings I count up his moles until I forget where I started, or if I think there are new ones on his face, and then run my fingers along his neck. When we first started dating and when we figured I'm always awake first, I would always get embarrassed that he'd wake to me staring at him, I was always to late in closing my eyes when his opened. He would always smile bashfully then run a hand over his face in a self-conscious way. Now I don't mind if he saw me staring.

It's almost as if he can sense my stare, or maybe its my finger dragging along the nape of his neck, but his eyes slowly open and he smiles that cute little grin that he has. But his smile fades a little when- I assume -remembers all of the stress that is going on at the moment.

"Stiles, I-" I start quietly but he hushes me.

"Don't ruin the moment," He says softly, quietly as if he'll wake the neighbors if he talks to loudly. I nod and lay my head on his chest as he lies on his back.

"I don't think I can face it today," I tell him after some time, I look up around him and turn so I can see his face. "I just want to be _normal_ for once."

"I know," Stiles says his hands brushes through my curls. "You know you don't have to come in anyway, it isn't even your job."

"But it means I get to be with you," I tell him, I kiss his jaw lightly. "Besides why not be stressed out together, eh?" I joke in which Stiles laughs lightly.

"What about I phone my dad? He might give me the morning off?"

I perk up at this, my eyes locking with his, what I would give to just spend some normal time with my Fiancee in our supernatural, messed-up world.

"You think he'll let you?" I ask hopefully, although I try not to sound too excited.

He chuckles at me and grabs his phone from the side, "I'll make him if it means that smile of yours doesn't go away."

I smile and kiss his chest as I listen to him speak to his dad. He manages to get the morning off but is told he should really be in for the afternoon so they can collect in all the data.

"So what did you want to do today?" Stiles asks as I get dressed after a heavenly hour extra in bed.

"So, bare with me on this," I tell him as I sit on the bed where his is, "So, by chance of course, I was just looking through the newspaper-"

"Wait, why were you reading the newspaper?" Stiles laughs.

"I always read the newspaper, Stiles." I cough, trying to lie, he's right I never read the newspaper, like ever.

"Bullshit! Lydia Martin when do you ever read the newspaper?" Stiles says in mock seriousness, "In your words, and I quote 'Newspapers are full of biased stories from journalists who are desperate to make a living'!" Stiles laughs, he pokes me in my ribs as I try to keep myself together. All the while flattered that he knows that.

"Okay, _okay_ , " I say after we finish laughing, "So I _purposely_ picked up the newspaper and _purposely_ when to the section where it has house listings."

"House listings? As in you want to buy a house?"

"Well I mean, we don't have to or anything. Maybe we can just start looking and get an idea-" I ramble but am cut off by Stiles sitting forward and pressing his lips to mine.

"I think that's a great idea." Stiles says, a small smile on his face.

"You think so?"

"Yes, what've you been thinking." He asks, intrigued. So I bring the newspaper over and show him the ones I thought looked nice. One that stuck out was a four bed-roomed house that is about ten minutes from here. The outside has a drive so big that we could have my car, Stiles' jeep and his cop car. If we wanted to of course. There's a small patch of green on the side that, I was thinking, of planting flowers there to let the neighbors know we're normal functioning people, with normal lives. It looks like a dream and I worked out how we could afford it and everything. Stiles is on board.

We call the estate agent who happens to work for the company 'Andrews' and book a viewing for an hours time. Which I secretly am crazily excited for. We wait and then drive there greeting a woman who was dark black hair that stops at her collar bone. Eyes so green that you could mistake them for literal emeralds and cheekbones high and outlined. She averages at a height of around 5,8 I'd say for the where she stops against Stiles. She's unmistakably beautiful, and she knows it.

"My name is Liz, lovely to meet you," She smiles, and that's when something weird happens. It looks almost as if she has writing on her tooth, like a hieroglyphic or an ancient symbol of some sort in bold gold. I look at Stiles but he seems unfazed.

She reaches her hand out and shakes it with Stiles then me. Again a weird feeling. Like a wash of an omen, or something in my body trying to warn me of her. Or am I just being paranoid because she's insanely hot and Stiles is looking at her up and down. My mouth goes dry when she smiles again and I take a closer look at her tooth.

"Sorry, is everything alright?" She asks as she notice me staring, I shake my head and apologize feeling a little embarrassed.

Stiles glances at me as she turns around and leads us to the door of the house. All I do is grab his hand and squeeze it, hoping he remembers our little warning signal from a few days ago.

* * *

It takes us an hour to view the house, talk prices and talk about putting an offer on it. I have to say I am in love with it, if we painted up the walls to more appropriate colors and changed the worn down carpets, it would look a dream.

But that's where the good in the morning ends.

"Lyds, what are you talking about?" Stiles asks, bewildered at what I just asked him. We stand in the Sheriff's office as him and his dad go over possibilities of what could of happened, all of which don't make sense.

"You didn't see it?" I almost whisper, my mouth going dry, Stiles' brow knits together in concern as he holds onto my forearms.

"No, I didn't see writing on her tooth." He says slowly, calmly as if he thinks I'm losing my mind.

"It was there!" I exclaim pointing to the tooth it was situated on my mouth, "It was like a symbol or something."

"What did it look like?" The Sheriff chimes in, I shrug and shake my head not being able to make out what it had looked like.

"I think it's safe to say we need to call in Scott." Stiles sighs and I drop into the chair. Stiles calls Scott who says he's bringing in the whole pack, if this is supernatural then we need everyone here. He arrives in half hour with Kira, Malia and Issac. I remember that we haven't seen them since we got engaged, they don't even know about it. I also notice how swollen Kira's stomach is now, finding it crazy how it grows so fast.

"So what's-" Kira begins to ask I rise from my seat, giving it to Kira. "Is that a ring I see?" She exclaims and everyone turns around, looking between me and Stiles.

I look at Stiles and he smiles sweetly, "So, before we begin we have news..." Stiles says, scratching behind his ear the way he does when he's nervous about something. Everyone in the room has one of those 'We know but tell us anyway' looks on their faces.

"Lydia and I are getting married." Stiles says, almost shyly. He slides an arm around my waist and pulls me in close to him when Issac starts to cheer and Scott cheers 'That's how ya do it!'.

So, for a while we forget why we're all actually here as people congratulate us and as we talk about the wedding that, actually me and Stiles haven't began to plan yet.

After our chat has died out, Scott brings us back to the project in mind.

"So, as we all know there has been two suicides, both involving girls who, 'coincidentally' overdosed on cyanide or maybe gassed themselves on it." Stiles says, handing out information sheets to everyone, almost as if he's a teacher.

"Not to mention, Jess, the first victim told her boyfriend she could feel death, or whatever." I add, from the looks I receive I get the impression that Stiles never filled them on on this.

"She was a banshee?" Kira questioned, bewildered by such a statement. As if thinking that I'm the only banshee that exists.

"Well her ex-boyfriend said-" Stiles begins but a thought pops into my head and I stop him.

"Wait, what if she was, and he was just merely saying that to protect her, to protect _himself._ " I say, turning to Stiles, his forehead creases in thought.

"Am I the only one not following?" Issac sighs, Malia looks at us with eyebrows raised as if she doesn't understand either.

"We went to her ex-boyfriends house for questioning," I begin, everyone nodding their heads, "Who said - and I quote -'She would always say she knows when someone was about to die.' But what if-"

"How do we know she was a banshee but the switch hadn't been flipped yet? It took peter almost killing Lydia to figure out what she could do." Scott asks.

"That's what I thought, but what if he knows about the supernatural? What if he didn't tell us that because A) He would look crazy, B) Didn't want himself to be put in danger for exposing such a thing and C) He was saving her." I inquire, everyone looks at me with their mouths open, soaking up everything I'm saying.

"So, how do we find out if she's telling the truth?" Kira asks, her hand resting on her bump, making me have a brief maternal instinct wash over me.

"Torture him?" Malia asks, hopeful.

"I'm in for that!" Issac chimes in, kissing Malia's cheek. Malia smiles and shrugs.

"We aren't gong to torture him," Scott says, almost as if he were only just teaching them the right morals, "Especially when Stiles here is a cop and can integrate him, no questions asked."

"And what if he doesn't know anything about the supernatural?" Stiles queries.

Everyone is silent, because we all know there's no way of making him forget after telling him such a thing, and we could possibly be dragging him into unnecessary business.

"What if we searched his house?" Issac pipes up, we all look at him.

"I don't have a search warrant." Stiles sighs.

"Let me rephrase," Issac half smirks, "What if we broke into his house?"

The chaos of shouts of protest in the room that follows takes me by surprise so I sit on the desk where Stiles leans shouting sarcastic comments at what Issac has said. It takes a good five minutes for everyone to calm down, everyone now flustered and red faced.

"You do know I can lose my job?" Stiles asks, his eyebrow raised and his eyes squinted in his sarcastic way.

"Who says you have to do it?" Issac shrugs.

"No-one but by looking at Lydia and how quiet she's been I can tell she wants to go." Stiles informs us looking at me, I smirk at him, how he read me so easily.

"Look, we're not stupid. We won't be caught Stiles..." I beg, my voice taking on the one where I'm trying to seduce him.

"Well if Lydia's going then so am I, but if anyone else wants to feel free!" Stiles exclaims. Everyone's silent. "Well it's settled then, me and Lydia are going to break into this poor mans' house."

"Right, anything else?" Scott asks, I sense Stiles is about to tell them all about what I saw on the ladies tooth but I grab his hand, squeezing it once again. He looks at me questionably but I give a slight shake of my head as if to say 'We'll tell them another day, we'll take it one thing at a time'. So Stiles shakes his head and I put on a convincing smile as I worry about what I saw and how Stiles didn't see it.

So, we form a plan that night and when we're going to break in, so we decide to keep it until the end of the week, when we think he won't be as on edge about the whole situation. So by the end of the night me and Stiles go to bed with the hope our criminal offense will go the way we want it to and I cant stop thinking if I'm going mad or if the symbol on Liz's tooth was a warning sign.


	9. A Criminal Offence

**Thank you for all your support! Please review what you liked/disliked feedback is appreciated :)**

* * *

The end of the week finally comes and me and Stiles get ready to break the law. I feel bad for dragging Stiles along as, if he's caught, he can lose his job. And of course we'll both end up in prison.

We spent the last four days studying Zack's -Jess' ex-boyfriend- routine, to make sure we know exactly what he does on his nights, what rooms he stays in and then what time his lights go off. We figured it's lights out at 12:30. So at the moment it's 11:45pm and all my body begs me to do right now is sleep and scrap the plan completely. But we all know that this is what we need to do. I dress in a black, casual, free-flow dress that sleeves reach to my wrists and black tights to keep me warm. I put a black beanie on too for dramatic affect.

"Baby, you ready?" Stiles says as he walks into the room from our bathroom as he puts his jacket on, zipping it up. I sigh and nod, still feeling guilty for him, he has work as well tomorrow so he has to be up early. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... What if we're caught? That's your job out the window." I sigh, for some reason feeling my bottom lip tremble as tears fill my eyes despite not feeling that bad about it to cry.

"Hey, hey," Stiles says soothingly, he tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear, "We won't get caught, and if we do? I say to hell with my job, and to hell with Beacon Hills." He jokes, which makes me smile a little and I nod biting my lip.

"And if we don't get caught, then this breakdown wouldn't of been necessary." I try to joke back, Stiles smiles and nods, pressing a kiss to my forehead and enveloping me in his arms. We stand like it for a while, until he draws back to look at me, my hand cradles his face, in the spot where a finger sits below his ear and then the others rest above it.

"Lydia, I love you, okay? And if we get caught that won't change a thing." He tells me softly, his had gripping my ribs tightly. I nod fiercely then I press my lips to his pulling him into me by bunching his shirt in my fists.

"I love you too." I tell him when we pull back for air, he nods and smiles sweetly at me, a reassuring smile that comforts me all the damn time. So we make our way to his house and sit in the car and as it nears 12:30 we get ready for his light to go off.

"So you know what we're looking for, right?" Stiles checks as he looks between me and Zack's bedroom window.

"Obviously." I roll my eyes, Stiles see's this and practically pounces on me, moving swiftly in his seat and grabbing my arms.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm right now." He smirks. His facial expression sends a rush of heat through me, suddenly finding him extremely attractive in this minute. His forehead touches mine and our lips are about to connect when Zack's light goes off and the moment between us has passed.

"C'mon," Stiles whispers as he gets out of the car and gently lets the door click, then I follow his lead. We carefully but quickly run across his front yard to his side gate that should lead to a door around the back.

We're about to open the gate when we notice a great big padlock sitting on the lock.

"Shit." Stiles curses under his breath, he looks around on the floor, then finding a rock raises his arm to break the padlock, I stop him urgently.

"Stiles!" I half whisper, half yell. He looks at me, confused why I stopped him, "Are you out of your fucking mind?" I say, annoyed at his stupidity, "That would've made the loudest noise that would've woke the whole neighborhood! Not to mention when he finds his lock has been smashed he'll suspect something happened!"

Stiles looks at me then drops the rock as if he doesn't know why he picked it up in the first place. "God, sorry I wasn't thinking." He says shaking his head.

"We'll have to climb over." I whisper, biting my lip. There's a ledge on the side that takes about half a meter off from the ground, but still my short legs won't be able to climb over it.

"Stand on there," Stiles instructs me, I grab hold of the top of the wooden gate, finding it muddy, wet and probably crawling with spiders. Then I put my weight onto one foot and push up on the ledge trying to find leverage but my boots are too wide for the ledge and I don't have the strength, it's not like I've been training recently. "No, like this, Lydia." Stiles says, he holds onto my foot and place it on the side, so that only my toes rest there. Then he informs me that now I grab hold of the top and push myself up, I do so and it works better than before.

"Now you have to try to get one of your legs over," He tells me, his breath making clouds in the air. I hoist a leg over and find a dip in the wood that allows it to stay there, but before I can start pushing myself up, Stiles' hands are on me, making sure I don't fall. He pushes me gently and effortlessly and I find myself straddling the gate which is icy against me. And I'm pretty sure I'll have a splinter in my bum.

"I have to say," I sigh as I shift my other leg over, "It's a lot more comfortable straddling you."

"Now's not the time for sex jokes, Lydia." Stiles says, but I hear the smile in his voice.

"Stiles, you'll have to climb over too," I say once I've landed, "There's no lock on this side that can open it."

I hear him mutter a 'fuck' under his breath, then I see his hands at the top of the gate and he pushes himself up easily, compared to him I must of looked like a hippo getting over there. He lands with a soft thump and dusts his hands off, I do the same trying my best to get the mud off.

He puts a finger to his lips as if to say 'no talking now', he takes my hand and we quietly walk around to his back door, hoping it to be unlocked. Stiles gently pushes the handle down but finds the door locked. I reach into my bra and pull out a hair grip and give it to Stiles.

"You want me to pick a lock after its been down your _bra?_ I'm sorry but I don't have that much control!" Stiles whispers, he hands me the grip and I roll my eyes.

I bend down and shove the hair grip into the lock, wiggle it tactically around then with a small click the door pops open, I smile at Stiles. We step in quietly making sure our shoes don't make noise or leave prints on the floor.

"Upstairs." Stiles mouths as we walk farther in, phones in our hand ready to be used for a little light. It takes- what feels like an eternity -to get upstairs as we walking so slowly making sure we don't step on the wrong floorboard. Then I realize I've lost all bearings of the house and I can't tell which room is which.

"Stiles," I say as quietly as human possible, he turns to me so I press my mouth against his ear, "What side of the house is which?"

Stiles points to our left, "Front." He whispers, his breath ghosting my neck, then points to the right, "Back, where we just came from."

I nod, my body filling with relief when he tells me that. At least Stiles has it together. We make our way to a room that's situated furthest away from his bedroom, however it's opposite the bathroom, so if we needs to pee we are utterly screwed.

Stiles opens the door, earning a small squeak, but other than that it opens and closes quietly. Stiles takes my hand as we navigate the dark room, which we wait in for while, quiet and stood next together to make sure that if Zack had heard anything he's settled again. Around ten minutes pass until we decide it's safe to put our torches on our phones and look around the room.

The room resembles a study, with a desk in one corner, and the rest of the walls lined with bookcases, except from a closet to the side which looks like a good hiding place.

"Search the book cases, I've got the desk covered." Stiles whispers, I nod and walk cautiously over to the one closest to the desk, then let my eyes scan the book spines. It's not until I get to the third bookcase until I find anything of use. It's like he has the whole shelf dedicated to the supernatural world we live in as its filled with mythology books and at the end sits a big, dusty velvet covered book with a spine so fat it takes up half the space.

"Stiles," I begin to whisper but that's when I hear a creak from down the hall and the hallway light flickers on. My heart jumps to my throat.

Stiles' eyes widen and points to the closest, his face has suddenly become pale. We tip-toe/run over to the closest and get inside and last minute turn our torches off. My face is inches away from Stiles' chest and I have a hand over my mouth and Stiles' as we stand frozen in fear.. The bathroom door creaks open, then he walks inside. I almost let myself sigh but Stiles squeezes my arm.

He presses his lips so close to my ear, I almost laugh at how tickley it feels, "It's a trap." I nod and stay put, my breath caught in my throat and my shoulders rigid in fear. And Stiles was right, it was a trap because about two minutes later the door creaks open and I swear I can hear my own heart beating.

The light comes on and floods the crack beneath the door, which we didn't think about because if she looks under it, he'll see two shadows beneath it. I look at Stiles in panic. Swiftly, he pulls his jacket it off, quietly placing it on the floor and stuffing the crack.

"Jess?" We hear Zack call out. I exchange a worrying glance with Stiles who has his brows furrowed. Did this mean she was still alive? Or that he could talk to the dead?

"Of course it's not." We hear him again, his voice a croak, then the light goes off and he shuts the door, I let my hands fall from our mouths.

"Wait." Stiles whispers to me before I reach the door. We stay in the closet for quite some time after making sure he goes back to bed and goes to sleep. Stiles gives me a nod when he thinks the coast is clear and we step out of the closet to meet pitch darkness. I unlock my phone and produce my torch, the room still untouched.

"Another five minutes, then we're out of here." Stiles informs me, I nod and go back to the book shelves, quickly flicking through some of the supernatural books. When I reach the Bestiaire I see he has a piece of ribbon marking a page. The page of banshee's. I take my phone and photograph the page before putting it down. I quickly scan the rest of the shelves, he has nothing else of the sort. So I join Stiles by the desk.

"Stiles, that's mountain ash..." I whisper, pointing to a jar, then as Stiles moves more paper he has other jars and pots full with powders, dusts and liquids.

"Wolfsbane." I hear Stiles mutter under his breath. We put everything back where we found it, then make our way back out. We tip-toe down the stairs, jump back over the gate and then we're safely back in the car, as soon as we sit in it we both breathe a sigh of relief, as if we'd been holding it all that time.

"We need to evaluate this," Stiles says, pulling away from the curb and driving off down the street, "We're going to the station."

* * *

We arrive there at 2:30am, after stopping for ice cream. When we enter, Parrish is at the desk, half asleep waiting by the phone. His eyes snap open when he sees us.

"Stiles? Lydia?"

"Listen, why don't you go home?" Stiles tells him, patting his shoulder, "You look like shit and, well me and Lydia'll be here."

Parrish half laughs and half sighs in relief, then he says "Goodnight." Then leaves.

Me and Stiles go into the Sheriff's office where Stiles gets an A4 notebook out to collect together what we found.

"Before we make notes, or whatever, maybe we should talk about the fact when Zack came in he called out Jess' name?" I say to Stiles.

"Oh right, yeah. What are you thinking?"

"If he thought it was her," I begin, "Then he must of thought she could, perhaps, come back to life."

"Or he's going a little delirious..." Stiles suggests, chewing on the pen lid.

"Stiles," I tell him seriously, "If she was supernatural there's a strong chance she can live forever, if she can heal."

"You don't heal and you're supernatural." Stiles tells me, I sigh and shake my head, he has a point.

"But look," I say digging my phone out, showing him the picture of the bestiaire that's page was marked on banshee's. "Stiles, I am telling you she was a banshee, and I bet you all the other girls were too."

"Is this one of your feelings?" Stiles asks, his tired eyes staring into mine. I nod and I reach out to hold Stiles' hand.

"Stiles don't start doubting me now." I whisper.

"You know I'm not, baby." He tells me softly, bringing my hand to his lips where he peppers it with kisses.

"I'm telling you she was a banshee, I know it. I _felt_ it."

"Okay, so what'd we find?" Stiles asks, nodding, he lets go of my hand and picks his pen up, running a hand through his hair.

"Start with what you found," I begin to tell Stiles. We spend the next hour going through everything we've found and analyzing what it could all mean, and if maybe Zack was something supernatural or not. But we come to the conclusion he wasn't as I may of been able to feel something if he was, and since I didn't we thought that he was a human.

The early hours of the morning stretch out before us, and part of me wishes we had gone home instead, because there is something about the station lately that's making me feel morbid. Not in a banshee way but in a way where everything goes wrong, any lead we think we have fails, where we analyze data for supernatural cases and there's filing cabinets full with unsolved 'murder' cases. The place is full of mystery and unanswered questions.

"What time do you have to be in today?" I yawn as we start packing away our things, the clock reads 6:30am.

"9 O'Clock." Stiles sighs, putting a hand on the small of my back as we walk out.

"Maybe-" I start but the ringing of the phone stops me and Stiles goes over to the main desk to answer it. He answers with simple 'Yes' or 'No's' leaving me clueless to the conversation happening.

"Okay, we'll send someone out as soon as we can." He says before putting the phone done. When he puts it down he keeps his hand on there, as if he thinks not taking it off helps what he's just heard.

"Stiles?"

"There's been another suicide." Stiles tells me, his voice low and his eyes scan me, waiting for my reaction.

I don't say anything but my mouth goes dry and my head hangs low. There has to be something more simple behind this case than we're thinking, because so easily these people are dying one by one, these _girls_ are dying.

"Was it a girl?" I ask Stiles when my voice somehow finds its way back to my throat. Stiles nods and I bite my lip. My heart sinks when I see how tired Stiles looks. And I'm tired too. Tired of living in a dangerous world where no supernatural being can just abstain from killing. It seems as though everything every supernatural is thirsty for power, and to get power they do the only thing they're capable of doing. Murder.


	10. As Girly a Nights Gonna Get

Me, Kira, Malia, Braedon _and_ Hayden all gather around the kitchen table of mine and Stiles' apartment. We called it a 'Girly Night' but we all knew it wasn't going to be popcorn and watching reruns of Friends or Gossip Girl. We were fully on board with the fact that we would be going over everything so far that we knew about the murder/'suicide' cases.

"What've we got so far?" Malia asks chewing on a pretzel as she pushes herself onto the work surface, "Wait is it safe to sit here? Have you and Stiles ever done it on this?" She jokes in which I smile and playfully roll my eyes.

"You know I can't really remember..." I say, pretending to be in thought, putting a finger on my chin. Malia's face turns into the most funniest reaction I've ever seen, a mix between horror and disgust, her mouth wide open.

"Lydia!"

"I'm kidding! It's sex-free." I laugh at her as she visibly relaxes. She pretends to shudder at the thought then smiles at me sweetly, in which I put on a mock glare.

"Guys!" Kira clicks in my face, she shakes her head slightly and gives her attention to the bestiaire lying open on top of the table, turning away from the coyote.

"Right, what do we already know?" Malia says from behind us all.

"They've all been girls," Braedon notes down.

"They've all had cyanide in their system." Hayden contributes, as she steals a pretzel from Malia, laughing when Malia almost falls off the surface when she tries to snatch it back. After that suggestion it's silent between us all.

"Is this all we know?" Braedon asks, her eyebrow raising.

"Well, I guess that's all we know for patterns. We have more solid information on Jess Leatherwood's case that will really help us out." I say optimistically, realizing how truly limited our information is. We know nothing, yet it feels like we're two seconds away from closing the case.

"Well, start talking." Malia says.

"So we found a bestiaire in Zack's house from the other night. The page that was marked was the one on banshee's." I tell them.

Kira opens and shuts her mouth several time before actually speaking, "So was she a banshee?"

"My guess is yes, she was a banshee and her and Zack knew about it. Zack felt it was vital to tell us this but in a stupider way so that he wouldn't sound crazy. At least that's what I think."

"What about the other girls? Were they banshee's..." Kira asks again, as if something is forming in her mind but she needs details to confirm it.

"We don't know, their loved ones didn't mention anything, so if they were they didn't tell anyone or their banshee gene wasn't triggered." I sigh, dropping down onto a seat.

"Maybe it's a disease that's going around killing banshee's!" Malia chimes in, a little too cheerful considering a banshee sits a few meters away from her.

"Gee, thanks Malia!" I reply to her sarcastically in which she rolls her.

"No, I think it's something more darker." Braedon says, almost to herself.

"Well maybe it's someone doing this to banshee's." Hayden guesses, she sounds unsure when she says this, but it is a clever idea.

"No, that's a good idea..." I say thinking aloud.

"Lydia what're you thinking?" Kira asks, running a soothing hand over her growing stomach.

"We need a copy of the bestiaire," I say rushing over to the bookcase in our living room and taking the book off of the shelf, then I run back to the kitchen. "We need to look for anything that feeds off of other supernatural powers, or something of the sort."

"I have Theo's number if you wanted me to call..." Malia says. I flash her a smile because even though the situation is serious that was a really good joke.

So we spend the next hour or so flipping through every page of the bestiaire until we're a few pages to the end and we come across a type of supernatural creature that looks oddly familiar to me, however has no description, the page is left blank as if no-one has ever done research on this.

"An Afreet." I murmur to myself, all the girls' eyes focus on me. "I know that word."

"Well, what does it mean?" Malia asks. I pause before telling them anything and quickly search it up on my phone. The results frighten me and I think about lying to them.

"Lydia?" Kira asks.

"It's from Muslim mythology," I begin, everyone's brows knit together, "It's a demon."

"A demon?" Hayden gasps, fear lacing her words and making her eyes grow wide.

"You're telling me we may have a freaking _demon_ on our hands." Braedon exclaims, I nod biting my lip. I'm not sure what I was expecting it to be, really but a demon seems a little far fetched.

"But, guys, we don't have any information on it... It might not even be what we're looking at..." I say hopeful, I only stopped at it because the word was familiar. Believe it or not but I spent a lot of time at one point researching mythologies and the supernatural.

"Well we should probably do some research on it." Hayden says, nodding almost to herself as if she's reassuring herself that it might not be a demon on our cases.

"Right get everything we might need, then we search, I don't care how long it takes." I tell them, I grab all books based on supernatural we have in the house and put them in a messy pile on the table and we all take one, except Kira who gets my laptop and starts searching the internet.

We search for a lifetime. Or at least it feels like it. I'm not sure if we find something minutes after we start or hours, it's hard to tell when you're concentrated and your life is hanging in the balance of it.

It's Kira who first finds something so we immediately discuss.

"It says, 'An Afreet needs power to survive, a power of a supernatural being. They are known for going after a being that is vulnerable and an easy target.'" Kira finishes, she eyes me worriedly then drops my gaze when I meet her eye.

"So this is probably what we're dealing with then? An Afreet." Malia ponders.

"I guess, it sounds exactly like what I was expecting." I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Is it a shape-shifter?" Hayden asks, apparently at thought by the look on her face. We all shrug.

"What if it takes on the appearance of being a human?" Hayden wonders aloud. She bites her lip and looks around nervously. This could be a legitimate fact, and it makes sense. It goes after an easy target. Who's that easy and 'vulnerable' to allow themselves to become within reaching distance of a monster? No-one. So it's someone who's most liable to go to a _human_ and get endangered, and who's supernatural and can't defend themselves like a werewolf can? A banshee.

I have a horrifying thought.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Kira asks me, she touches my arm with her hand.

"What if it feeds off of banshee's?" I question, "It makes sense, we can't defend ourselves so we won't fight back. We can't heal so if they hurt us we react the same way a human would..."

"It makes sense." Malia nods.

" _But_ we don't know for sure. That's just a theory." Kira reminds me, as if she's trying to not worry me or herself.

"Maybe we should call it quits for the night? My brain is fried." Braedon sighs.

"Wait, before you leave, you should hear something," I tell them, they look at me eyebrows raised, "Our estate agent, Liz. When I see her I can see something gold on her tooth, like a symbol or something."

"Yeah?" Braedon says, almost like a question.

"Stiles can't see it. Only I can." I tell them.

"Maybe it's something about being a banshee..." Malia tries to reassure, I nod and try to let myself believe it, "Let's leave it for now, yeah? We can talk about it tomorrow, we'll research some symbols."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Guys, you head on home, I'll wait with Lydia until Stiles is back." Malia tells them, taking my hand and squeezing it.

In that moment I'm grateful for such a friend like Malia, someone who will always protect me, make me laugh and try her best to reassure me. Something, that I know isn't easy for her. So we wait for Stiles to come home by playing 'Never Have I Ever'. Which proves interesting.

* * *

It's been a few days since me and the girls had our 'girly night' (if you can call it that) and still we're at a dead end with everything. We had a pack meeting the next day to discuss an 'Afreet' but our information is limited. I told the rest of the pack my theory, but even they thought that was a little extreme to be coming off of the little information we had. I also told them about the symbol I keep seeing on Liz's tooth, so since then any chance we have we've been looking for symbols that mean something we might relate too. But to no avail. I can't even see the symbol clearly anyway.

The only good thing is that there hasn't been a suicide since me and Stiles broke into Zack's house. The testing came back the same, cyanide poisoning, which I am still baffled by.

"Lyds," Stiles says, snapping me out of my thoughts, I raise my eyebrows at him. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Sorry, what was it?" I ask, Stiles rolls his eyes and I smile at him.

"Liz said if we want to make an offer on the house, we have to do it by the end of the day. Otherwise that other couple get the house."

"Well, do you want the house?" I ask him, popping a grape in my mouth that rests in a bowl in the middle of our table.

"I want whatever you want, you know that." Stiles tells me softly.

"Well, personally I love the house, but I don't want to just move there if you aren't happy with it." I sigh.

"Then great, I want the house too." Stiles tells me his voice low, his hand somehow finds mine on the table and he clasps it, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"But, one thing does worry me," I sigh again, Stiles meets my eyes and his face falls in concern. "That _thing_ on Liz's tooth. Why can I see it and you can't?"

Stiles draws in a long deep breath and looks at me. He's silent for several minutes as if he's trying to work out what to say so that he doesn't say anything that might upset me.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a trick of the light..." Stiles tells me as if this is what he's convinced himself that that's what it is, my mouth falls open in disbelief. The one person who always believed in me and all my banshee promotions, _now_ he's doubting me.

"Stiles." I whisper, an ache spreads through my heart and something inside me has deflated, all I want to do is go to bed and not see or speak to anyone again. If the one I love doesn't trust what I feel, hear or see then i there any point in disclosing such information?

"But, you know I'm not doubting you," He tells me, brushing a thumb over my knuckles. I make a noise half-way between a cough and a laugh. Of course he's doubting me, he doesn't believe I'm seeing a hieroglyphic on a woman's tooth. Maybe it does seem a little crazy, and maybe it is the way the sunlight reflects on her tooth...

But no, _no_. If I start doubting myself now I'll go mad. If anyone's going to always believe in me, and be there, and understand myself it will be me. The minute I stop trusting or listening to my banshee intuitions will be the day I'm committed to an insane asylum. I can't turn my back on myself.

"I mean, she can't really have a tattoo on her tooth that only you can see, can she?" Stiles speaks slowly, as if he thinks I'm stupid. I laugh and pull my hand away. He flinches at my actions but what does he expect? To tell me what I can see through my own _eyes_ isn't true. I've never heard such bullshit.

"You're right," I say, sarcasm ringing in my words, "That is just _peculiar_." I laugh, and stand up from my chair and walk away from the table, down the hall.

"Lydia!" I hear Stiles half sigh and half yell. I hope he realizes he's in the wrong, and if he ever wants to doubt me he can try being a banshee for the day.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," He sighs as he approaches me in the hall, "It's just..."

"No, Stiles!" I turn around, suddenly snapping, my body engulfs in anger that he would even insinuate that I was going crazy, especially since he's the one person whose always believed in me.

"It's not 'just' anything, okay? I know what I saw and I'm telling you there is something about her, something that I get a very bad feeling from! Why can't you just believe that?"

"God, are you hearing yourself, Lyds? Who has a fucking tattoo on their tooth!" He yells at me, his jaw clenched, I see a vein stick out of his neck and I'm taken back at how angry he is. Have I made him fee like this? All because I'm a banshee.

"You believe in Werewolves, Kistunes, Werecoyotes, Banshees, freaking evil spirits that possesses you! And you're having a little trouble believing in a tooth tattoo?" I yell at him, poking a finger at his chest. He's quiet for a bit and all that can be heard is are labored breathing.

"Don't make me seem as if I'm stupid," He says his voice low, "What person can get a tattoo on her tooth and then only _you_ can see it?"

"I don't know, Stiles, maybe some voodoo-freaking-witch!" I yell at him, but then stop, _a witch_. That would make perfect sense, if a witch could make only supernatural beings see a certain thing, to identify them from the rest.

"Baby, she's not a witch." Stiles tells me grabbing my arms and pulling me close to him, "I can see your wheels turning in your brain, I know what you're thinking. She's not a witch." He tells me softly.

And I guess he's right on this one, that was jumping to a conclusion and I got carried away.

So I nod and rest my forehead against his. He rubs his hands up and down my arms in a soothing way.

"We'll put an offer on the house," Stiles whispers in my ear, my throat burning because of the shouting, "We can talk with Liz tomorrow about moving in, we'll go to bed and watch a film, okay?"

I suddenly want to cry, maybe because he's being nice and gentle with me or maybe because he doesn't believe me. I blink them away.

"Okay," I tell him, a hand caressing his neck, he pecks my lips.

"I'll go call Liz, you go up to bed." He tells me, his voice still gentle, I nod and walk to our bedroom, I crawl under the covers and wait for Stiles to join me.

I'm still mad at Stiles, but he's trying to make me forget about the stupid-tooth-tattoo. So for his sake, I will.

But tomorrow I will try so hard to get a banshee promotion out of her, that I'll be successful. Believe me.


	11. New Information

**I've updated early because I want to (hopefully) start updating twice a week as I fear if I give myself a week for each chapter I'll lose interest and so will you as readers.**

 **So please review, favorite and follow if you enjoy reading! Thanks to those who already have :)**

* * *

When we meet Liz the symbol is somewhat bigger. Not like more symbols were added, but as if it has been enlarged. It's been magnified and is more visible, so if the reason Stiles couldn't see the symbol was because it was too small, that definitely isn't the case now. I exchange a glance with him as we walk into the kitchen of the house to negotiate. He just shakes his head slightly at me, probably done with all my banshee crap. And I don't blame him, I am too.

But it's unmissable. It's a gold symbol on her tooth and it is _not_ a trick of the light. How can he not see it?

"Lydia?" Stiles knocks my arm, I'm drawn from my thoughts and I meet Liz's stupid smile, her smile with that god-damned hieroglyphic that only I can see.

"Yeah?"

"We were discussing what day would be best for moving in." Liz talks for Stiles. Last night when Stiles rang Liz she told us then and there that the house was ours. The offer from the other couple didn't match _half_ ofwhat we offered and the company wasn't taking it. So in a midnight deal they lowered our match by twenty percent and a deal was made. Now we're trying to decide the best time to move in.

"Oh well, you see, we haven't put our apartment on the market yet so..." I tell her, looking at Stiles for him to pick it up.

"Well as you know, no-one is currently living in the house so it's free to move into _now_ if you really wanted, then you can think about selling your apartment." Liz tells us, her smile still set widely on her face. Almost like a really false facade.

"So, say if we started moving in tomorrow, we could take however long because our apartment isn't on the market yet?" Stiles asks, Liz nods.

"It's all up to you," Liz tells us, she places all her sheets of paper into a neat pile in front of her, "I'll leave you to discuss." She nods and walks away, I don't miss how she places a hand on Stiles' shoulder as she walks past. I don't blame her for having the hots for him, but I will get my claws out on her, even if they're not the supernatural kind.

"What are you thinking?" Stiles asks, I sigh and run a hand through my hair, I shut my eyes. "Don't say it..."

"It's bigger this time Stiles," I tell him in a hushed voice, "More clearer."

Stiles sighs and rubs a hand over his forehead. "Can you see what it is?"

"It's..." I say closing my eyes, trying to visualize it, "Almost like a bird." I try to picture the wing like outline, along with the beak.

"Keep it in mind, we'll research it later." Stiles tells me. My body floods with relief that he believes me, he hasn't given up on me. It's like he reads my thoughts. "You know I'd never doubt what you feel."

"Thank you." I whisper to him, then lean over and kiss his cheek. His skin reddens at the touch but I don't notice too much, he just offers me a small smile.

"But what are we going to do with this house?" He asks me, grateful he's dropped the matter of last night and moving onto what we're dealing at hand.

"I don't know if we should move in right away, then we can focus on the wedding. Or if we wait and sort all the 'suicides' out and make sure everything's okay, then move in." I tell him, he nods and runs his thumb over my hand, like he always does when he holds it.

"Why don't we plan to start packing for a week or two. If everything dies down then we'll continue to move, if we're still caught up in our crazy lives we'll hold it off." Stiles suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." I tell him, my voice still hushed. Then Liz comes in and we tell her our plan. So with a little more talking we give over our deposit then she hands us the keys, telling us the house is ours now, and 'It was a pleasure to work with such clients', but she will be in touch soon to talk about when we're officially moving in. Then she flashes us a smile, and I let my eyes linger on her tooth then she walks away, getting in her car and leaving us in our new house for now.

"So it's really ours." Stiles says quietly standing, looking out of the window in the 'study' which I plan on using as a library. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his toned torso, feeling his muscles contract beneath my touch the way they always do. I press a kiss behind his ear.

"When did we grow up?" I laugh lightly, as I let my hands glide up and down him gently scratching at him. My mind swirling in the fact how we're actually moving out of our apartment, getting married and really getting our lives together.

"The minute Scott was bitten," Stiles tell me, he turns around and tangles his hands in my hair. I find a piece of grown out hair at the nape of his neck and twirl it absent mindlessly around my finger.

"Do you ever feel like we missed out on our teenage-hood?" I chuckle, Stiles smiles and nods. Suddenly feeling nostalgic to the way things were when we were younger.

"How many sixteen-year-old's do you know started saving lives, who then went and saved a _town?_ " Stiles questions, but doesn't ask.

"Only us. We were crazy enough to actually do it." I say, Stiles laughs and nods again, kissing my forehead.

"Listen, you know I always believe in you, right?" He brings up again.

"Stiles, I know. I'd be frustrated hearing it all the time, too." I tell him, he looks into my eyes, sternly as if he expects me to breakdown and tell him how shit he made me feel last night.

"I promise to never doubt you again." He tells me, I reach up and peck his lips.

I smile at him, "Then I just have this _feeling_ , that we should totally break into our savings account to decorate this place. And you should definitely let me pick everything out!"

He laughs at me, "Well you can't pick out everything..."

"Wanna bet?" I laugh, I take a step back from him and raise my eyebrows. Everything has to look perfect if we're spending all of our money on this house and there is no way in hell that I'll waste that opportunity all because of Stiles.

"Yes I do." He says his voice suddenly raspy. I nod at him, then our eyes lock and I feel like teenager all over again. That overwhelming excitement I used to get when there was sexual tension between us. And maybe I'm feeling it more because I was mad at him last night. But the rush of heat that travels down my body and the way my stomach stirs excites me, and the argument we were stuck in doesn't matter any more.

"Well if you interfere with me-" I start telling him, taking a step forward. But he cuts me off, his breath tickling my skin as he breathes on my neck.

"What will you do?" He asks, his voice deep and his eyes dark with lust. I have to remind myself I'm actually marrying him and we aren't two teenagers fooling around.

"I'll snap you in half." I say my voice dry, my body is heating up and I meet Stiles' eyes, I wish I hadn't because all I want to do is kiss him and push him up against that wall and-

"Well I'll snap you in quarters." He matches me, I smile and he smirks. One of his sexy smirks that makes my stomach flip and intimidates me.

I don't know when I think of it but the come back slips out of my mouth, "I'll break your heart."

At first I think Stiles will say something like 'You wouldn't' but no, he already wants to top what I said. The sexual tension grows thicker.

"I'll break your soul."

My breath catches, and I lick my lips.

"I'll make you cry," I whisper in his ear, "And not out of joy." I have a surge of smugness run through me at my comment.

"Yeah?" He asks, "I'll make you scream, and not because of death." Heat flushes through me and builds up between my legs, it's overwhelming. He presses a kiss to my neck, feeling his smirk I draw back, eyebrows raised. My lips are pursed and I have to take deep breaths through my nose so he can't tell how incredibly turned on I am right now.

"That's what I thought." Stiles says now I have nothing else to say. I take a step back from him, letting him go.

"Prove it." I wink at him, then I run off, up the stairs of our new house and I hear him coming after me, I laugh with excitement. I reach a room on my left and go in there, thinking that Stiles couldn't possibly tell what room I'm in. But he does. Of course he does he was right at my feet.

I hear him approach and I hold my breath, wanting to frighten him rather than him frighten me. The door slowly opens and I stand behind it. Then in a split second, I quickly come around the door and then his lips are on mine and my legs are locked around his waist. so much for frightening him. His tongue traces the seam of my lips and I open up for him, he pushes me further up the wall, his hands warm against my hips that's bare because my top is rolling up.

My body quickly becomes hot against his, and his hold on my thighs is really making me want to do things to him that I can't because there is no furniture in this house.

"Stiles," I say against his lips, he catches my bottom one and holds it between his teeth. "How are we..."

"We did it against a wall at Scott's wedding, and you can't comprehend how we're going to do it now?" He speaks slowly, his forehead against mine, my thighs tense and Stiles moans.

"You're so-"

"Hot?" Stiles finishes for me, I laugh against his ear as he kisses my neck.

"Good, was the word I was searching for." I sigh, he starts sliding my skirt off, as I only slightly fall down the wall, but he catches me in time then he's throwing my underwear off. I kiss him, harder than ever as I feel his, now undressed self, press against me. I bite my lip, almost moaning out in pleasure.

"I promise to make you scream." Stiles tells me charmingly, and oh how correct he is.

* * *

"You know we should probably go into the station." I sigh as we now lie in the bedroom of our apartment. After our quickie against the wall we came back here, realizing there wasn't anything to lie or sit on back at the house.

"Yeah, my dad's probably wondering where I am," Stiles tells me, I lie with my head on his legs on our bed, and I have to turn my head to see his eyes. I nod but don't move, feeling tranquil here as he runs a hand lazily through my hair, I feel my eyelids dropping. I don't think I go into a deep sleep but I definitely doze off for a few minutes.

I have an almost dream, too. Me and Stiles are getting married and are saying our vowels. I don't know exactly what we say but I just see how intense Stiles' stare is and all I want to do is kiss him and-

"Lydia." I wake with a start, and wipe the drool from my mouth, Stiles gaze on me is intent and he smiles when I wake. "Dreaming?"

"Yeah, I was." I laugh, sitting up, my head momentarily spinning with a head rush.

"About me? Was that why you were drooling?" Stiles jokes, I roll my eyes at him and laugh lightly.

"As a matter of fact I was. It was about our wedding." I say, almost shy to bring it up as if he doesn't want to talk about it. However the way his eyes soften and he smiles makes me think other wise.

"And what happened?"

"Nothing strange," I laugh, "We were exchanging vowels and that's it." I tell him shrugging. I don't tell him about the stare, not sure why, as it almost feels personal just to me and my dreams.

"Speaking of the wedding, I'm surprised you haven't been making lists and planning." He jokes, I nod and laugh. He has a good point. I should be making lists and phoning up companies that can wed us. But there's too much death on my hands right now to be planning. Even though I'm dying to do so. _No pun intended._

"We're busy people, Stiles." I laugh, and he nods. I kiss his forehead, then settle back down. "And if there wasn't all these suicides going on, I promise you I'd have it all booked and planned."

"I know that," He smiles, "If only we had normal, boring lives."

"Ah, if only." I smile, he nods then takes my hand kissing it, fondly. "Station?"

"Of course." He sighs, so we leave for the station.

My mind goes back and forth between the wedding, to the suicides and then to Liz's tooth. Then I remember an Afreet and I start to panic slightly about the fact there could be a demon running around town. Then before I start panicking too much I think of the wedding, and when I'll start dress shopping and if we'll get married in a church. Then back to the suicides, trying to find ways we could find out if they were banshee's or not. Then back to Liz's tooth and how I must research a symbol of a bird, or something of the sort. See what I can find, and to see if I can get a banshee promotion out of her as I didn't today. Then the Afreet. And it's like a cycle going on for the whole car ride tot the station. All noises around me muffled. If Stiles had attempted a conversation with me I hadn't even noticed.

We arrive at the Sheriff's station and I am immensely relieved I can escape my head for a few minutes. When we enter the atmosphere is weird, almost sullen. Everyone here is working, brows furrowed in concentration and I exchange a confused glance with Stiles. He mirrors my expression.

"Parrish what's going on?" Stiles asks putting a hand on the desk, leaning forward so he can used a hushed tone to the deputy.

"Sheriff has them all working on a case. Says it's important." Parrish tells us, he looks back to the Sheriff's office in which the door is closed. And it's never closed unless someone's in there.

"Are you working on it?" I ask him, he shakes his head.

"I'm on strict orders to answer the phone in case more suicides happen." He tells us, Stiles nods and thanks him, then starts for the Sheriff's office. I follow him. Stiles bursts through the door, somewhat angry.

"Stiles, thank God you're here." His dad sighs in relief, Stiles raises his eyebrows. And by the way Stiles' face has fallen and his eyes are squinted I know for sure he's annoyed.

"What's going on, Dad?" Stiles spits, his dad doesn't seem bothered by his tone but Stiles is biting his lip to stop from swearing or throwing something across the wall, I can tell because I love this man who gets like this when he's mad.

"The girl whose suicide was most recent, Emily James. Turns out she was looking to move out of her parents house and the company she was buying it off of was Andrews." The Sheriff tells us, I don't know if I'm more scared by the fact that we've just bought our new house off of them or because Jess Leatherwood was also buying from them and that means there is a link. Who's still alive.

"And you didn't think to call?" Stiles shouts, his dad folds his arms and leans back onto the desk.

"You were coming in anyway, I didn't know what you were doing today so I let you come in when you wanted to." The Sheriff tells him calmly, Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Well, _dad_ , Lydia and I just bought a fucking house off of them!" The Sheriff flinches slightly but only at his raised voice.

"Stiles," I say calmly, I take his arm and force him to look at me. He snatches his arm away and blows out air from his mouth, turning away from us.

"There has to be someone who works for them that's doing this and I'd say it's supernatural." The Sheriff tells us. Stiles runs a hand through his hair and sits himself down in the chair by the door, biting at his knuckles.

"Do we have a name?" I ask calmly, not wanting the Sheriff to get mad. And I can see why Stiles would be angry, we've been working on this case for weeks now and when he's found new information he hasn't told us straight away.

"With some research we found the woman trying to sell the art studio to Jess, her name was Betty. The woman selling the house to Emily was called Libby." The Sheriff tells us, he picks up a piece of paper to me handing it over with their names and number.

"But they have different names..." I murmur. It can't be, it has to be one person doing this to everyone, not multiple people who somehow get cyanide into peoples systems.

"Then that can't be the reason behind all of this." Stiles sighs, he stands up again and walks back over to me, leaning over the paper I hold.

"What if it was a group of them? You guys dealt with the alpha pack. What if it's a pack?" The Sheriff suggests. I bite my lip and think about the Afreet. Could they come in groups? Is that even a thing?

I shake my head, and blink the thought away. We hadn't even told anyone about the Afreet from the other night, in case it wasn't an actual lead and we'd be hopeful over nothing. So Malia and Kira are doing some research to see what they might learn, I don't think they've found anything yet.

"We don't even know if she's supernatural let alone in a pack." Stiles sighs, his annoyance at his father still clear.

"So do you think it's only one person?" I ask, sighing when I do so and leaning a head on his arm as we stand.

"I _hope_ it's only one person we're dealing with, and not a pack." Stiles tells me, breathing out deeply.

"Then we need to track her, or them. They've killed too many people now, and there's an unusual pattern about the way they're doing it. We need to find whoever it is and stop them." I say with such determination I almost feel invincible. That in this moment I can take on whatever life is going to throw at me.

I purse my lips and Stiles half smiles and pulls me into an embrace. The Sheriff raises his eyebrows.

"And this determination surge, Lydia Martin, is the reason I plan on spending the rest of my life with you." Stiles tells me, kissing my forehead and smiling at me again. I return his smile and meet The Sheriff's gaze, suddenly feeling hopeful for finding this woman and closing all these cases.


	12. A Dead End

**I want to say a quick sorry for not updating twice in a week like I promised, turns out school decided to start being a pain in the ass :(**

 **Anyway this will probably be the last and only update of the week, nevertheless keep checking for updates throughout the week, but an update will definitely be up next Monday :) Read and Review!**

* * *

It was useless. We spent two days looking for clues on a woman who didn't exist, or so it seemed. I was deflated and I could tell Stiles was feeling down too. We even had a pack meeting to discuss clues and what all of this could mean and no one found any traces of her. Something else that is never traced? The supernatural.

We all came to the conclusion last night, that we were dealing with someone of the supernatural species. In which me and the girls told the guys that we had found something called an Afreet, Scott seemed intrigued but Stiles, Issac, Derek and Liam weren't having it. If there was no information on it, it was likely it didn't exist. But it _has_ to exist, other wise they wouldn't of came up with it. It wouldn't be in every Bestiary over Beacon Hills if it was all a lie.

So they convinced us to drop it, although I think Kira is still researching, as she hasn't got anything to be doing nowadays, Scott has her on a strict stress, panic and supernatural detox so she isn't stressed therefore making the baby stressed. But Kira knows that her stressing won't do any harm to the baby, she's a Kistune after all. She hasn't had a cold since the day she was born.

So we decided as a pack to go out, well only part of the pack. Liam and Hayden are caught up with College and Braedon and Derek have better ways to spend their days rather than hang out with a bunch of twenty-something-year-olds. So when I say 'pack' I only mean Stiles, Scott, Kira, Malia, Issac and I. We thought it be better getting out of the house if we were still going to investigate this woman. Even though we made an agreement to drop the whole 'Afreet' thing we still need to find this woman, or women.

"Baby, you ready?" Stiles asks, walking out of our bathroom, pulling his jacket on and calling me 'baby' as he always does when we get ready. Almost like a routine. I nod and spray my perfume onto my neck as Stiles waits by the door swirling his car keys around his index finger.

We decided to meet at a coffee shop, it's a normal setting for a normal group of adults. _Normal._ I don't know how exactly we plan to track down a woman who is literally untraceable. But I have hope, we always figure things out. When we arrive they're all they're waiting for us, someone ordered us a drink each.

Kira is looking as glowing as ever, her waist is rapidly expanding and it scares me to think how fast time is going. It literally feels like yesterday was their wedding. She makes pregnant seem so elegant. If that was me I'd look like a balloon.

"Hey, guys! You're here." Scott welcomes us, I greet everyone and sit down in a chair next to Stiles and Kira. The cafe is buzzing so we don't have to bother with hushed tones too much as everyone's chat and the beeping noise of the coffee machine going off covers our conversation about a suspected lady killer. Oh how normal we all are.

"So, what I was thinking," Malia starts off right away, not wasting time, swirling a finger around the rim of her cup as she speaks, "Is if these girls, these victims, are all linked because of an estate agent, surely you can perhaps talk to Liz about it?"

"Do you realize how crazy we'd sound?" Stiles exclaims, waving his hands around frantically. He's right, we'll sound nuts just asking her, besides if she does know something more that could get us into serious danger. Because knowing something you're not supposed to is dangerous. Like knowledge is a ticking time bomb.

"That's why you bring it up _casually_." Malia adds, Issac nods in agreement but everyone see's the risky side to that plan.

"Have you actually tried to speak to the families about it?" Scott asks, we both shake our heads. It sounds ridiculous that we haven't had chance to talk to them about it. They were their family after all, and this is a potential murder.

"So you, Stiles, Deputy Stilinski who has a flashy badge and whose dad is the Sheriff cannot question the murder victims family? I'm sorry doesn't sound very 'Law Enforcement ' to me." Issac rolls his eyes sarcastically. Scott hangs his head back dramatically at the bickering that will most likely commence after that comment. Kira and Malia share a knowing smile.

"Is it possible, Issac, for once in your life not be sarcastic and try to not make yourself look like a genius?" Stiles asks, leaning froward as if he's genuinely intrigued by the answer that will fall from Issac's lips.

"Well I clearly picked it up off of someone..." Issac says, he flashes Stiles a charming smile and Stiles rolls his eyes again at him. Making his eyelids flutter when he does so.

"So maybe you should go back over to France then so you can drop it..." Stiles jabs back at him, for a moment I get worried that it'll turn serious, but Issac smiles and flashes him his middle finger. I allow myself to smile at their banter.

"But in all seriousness what are we going to do?" Scott sighs, clearly distressed by this situation. I guess a little more than ever now because of Kira being pregnant.

"I guess we try to get as much information out of the families as possible..." I say, unsure of what Stiles will think. At the moment it seems like the only logically approach to take right now.

"What a success that will be." Stiles sighs, he takes a sip of his drink and places it back on the table. A quiet settling over us as we over-think the situation. We spend the next hour or two chatting, after planning on what we hope to find out after interviewing the family we chat about anything that isn't in our abnormal, crazy lives. Because what else are we supposed to do? Talk and plan some more until our anxieties, fears and worries take over us? That's not how we live now, we're adults.

I eat an Insalata Caprese salad, whilst everyone opts for a slice of fudge cake, which looks so rich in chocolate and flavor it makes my mouth water. But still I try my best to enjoy it. Stiles offers me a bite of his but I decline, sticking with the healthy option. I've always worried if I eat too much unhealthy crap like Stiles does I'll lose my flat stomach. Then I worry Stiles won't think I'm good enough for him. _I know, I know_ that's stupid, especially if we ever have kids my body will change, but it still gnaws at my mind.

We finally leave, all agreeing to have a pack meeting soon to discuss further information. Me and Stiles climb into his jeep and head to another part of town to question the family members of Emily James.

* * *

The drive seems to stretch out long, as if prolonging us from knowing the bitter truth. I just hope we haven't come this way all for nothing, that would be disappointing.

"Lyds, you know if you feel danger you just-"

"Squeeze your hand. Got it." I nod at him, he smiles softly at me, then I reach a hand up to caress his face, and press a small, sweet kiss to his mouth, sealing it with a lick of his lower lip. We get out of the car and walk up towards the house of her parents. The house has a dingy look about it, like all the paint has been corroded away by rain and harsh weather conditions. The wood on the door splintered.

We knock, but instead of being greeted by a middle aged couple, they appear to be older. Maybe late sixties, possibly in their seventies. It's the man who answers the door, he's wrinkled but has a warm smile. The woman, his wife I assume, appears from behind him. She looks older than him, her eyes sunken with lines and wrinkles, her skin dotted with liver spots and she averages a smaller height than me. I lock eyes with her instantly, the icy blue bore into me and I shiver despite the afternoon sun.

"We're investigating the suicide of Emily James, I'm sorry we hoped to find her parents here." Stiles informs them, politely and formally. The man nods, but still I feel the woman's eyes on me, like she can see through my mind and tell what I'm thinking.

"We were her guardians. Her parents are dead." He tells us, his voice gruff and raw of emotion. My breath catches in my throat but, still try to act calm. Stiles scratches his ear and grimaces.

"Is it alright if we ask you a few questions?"He asks, flashing his badge so they know it was a statement, not a question. They both nod, then step aside. We walk into their house, which smells like soap, cooking and cats. Their house is out dated, the wallpaper yellow with flowers. The carpet plush with swirling patterns. It's enough to make you feel high on drugs. It doesn't make up for the outside.

They lead us through to their kitchen where I sit next to Stiles as he sets a notepad and pen out, the two elders sit opposite us.

"I hate to be rude, but- uh- what should we call you?" Stiles asks lightly, not wanting to offend them. They barely flinch at the words, just sort of give a slight nod in understanding.

"I'm Ronald, and this is Judy. Ronald and Judy Lewis." He nods at us, Stiles takes note in case he forgets.

"Mr and Mrs Lewis, we don't know if you're aware but we are treating Emily's death as a murder." Stiles tells them slowly, so they understand what they're hearing. The couple are tight lipped and nod stiffly, as if they knew but were being reminded. Or maybe they suspected it all along, and this was confirmation.

"We're aware someone from the department has already questioned you, and we hate to trouble you in your time of grief," He tells them softly, in a way to comfort them. The way he talks to me when I'm stressed. "We want to look further into the woman Emily was in contact with, you told us she was buying a house, to move out."

"We were wondering if you knew anything about her," I ask them, flicking through papers that lie in front of me on the table, to try and find the name, "Libby." I finally say when I find it, I look up and lock eyes with Mrs Lewis, her stare cold and making every hair on my back stand up. I blink and look away, still sensing her eyes on me. A weird unnerving feeling inching up my spine, curling around my throat. I think about squeezing Stiles' hand.

"I'm afraid she never-" Starts Mr Lewis, but his wife jumps up and yells at us.

"Get out! Get out, right now!" Her eyes are red and tears are making her cheeks shiny wet, her husband looks startled and grabs her arm, about to pull her back when she snatches it away and pushes back. She almost stumbles into the wall, making the chair tip up and almost clatter on the ground if it weren't for Mr Lewis holding it out on a straining arm.

"Excuse me, Miss. You need to calm down." I say sternly, jumping out of my seat and pointing a finger at her. She starts shaking with fury and it feels like I'm being forced to look at her, stare into her mind and soul. My heart races and my vision blurs.

"Get out of my _house."_ She screams so loud the room shakes. The scream tears through me like a great shard of glass. My eyes widen and pulse quickens, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. The scream was, piercing and desperate... Banshee.

She was a banshee.

The noise that rings out through my ears is horrible, deafening and only makes me think of one other banshee I've known. Meredith. The way she screamed in Eichen house, it made my blood run cold. My hands slam over my ears, trying to block out the scream.

I don't realize it until I feel Stiles' hands on me that I've fallen to the floor, trying to block out the racket she's making. I look up, opening my eyes that I hadn't realized I closed, my vision is blurred with tears and Mrs Lewis is still crying, Mr Lewis cradling her, whispering something into her ear. I slowly stand up, putting almost all of my weight on Stiles. He wears a look of disgust as he looks at the older woman.

Then I feel a warm sensation running down the side of my face, I reach a hand up to touch it, finding it streaming with black blood.

"Lyds, you okay?" Stiles asks, his hand finding my face and looking in concern and concentration at the blood, a hand rests on my waist. My ear has a ringing in it, and my head feels mounded with pressure.

I nod, and look back at Mrs Lewis. She's calmed down a lot but she looks at me funny still, like she knows I'm a banshee. And that this is a supernatural case.

"I'm awfully sorry she's-"

"A banshee." I finish for Mr Lewis, his face falls and he nods, "I know."

"We'll be on our way." Stiles tells them, I take a finally glance at Mrs Lewis, she doesn't meet my eye anymore but she holds my wrist tightly as I walk by, stopping me.

"Find it," She says, her voice cracked, I look at her questionably. "Find the solution." She tells me. My body almost turns to jelly but I manage to walk out of the door, head held as high as possible, and into Stiles' car where I finally let the tears fall. In confusion, fear and pain.

"Shh, shh, you're okay." Stiles whispers, he holds me tight to his chest as I sit on his lap. I let my tears soak his shirt and with one hand he rubs my back, the other massaging my scalp. "It's okay. Are you hurt?"

I pull back to look at him, bottom lip trembling, tears falling. I shake my head, but as I do so my head starts throbbing even more as well as my arm where she grabbed it.

"She was a banshee," I croak, "What if Emily was too?"

"We'll look into it, I promise. First thing tomorrow." He tells me, his voice gentle as he continues to stroke my hair. I hiccup and nod, feeling like a kid again, seeking comfort in someones warm, fuzzy arms. Like it's a safe haven, a camp base, _home_.

When I reach a hand up to cup his cheek, I notice my skin turning purple. The bitch bruised it. "She knew I was a banshee, I felt it after she screamed."

"Shh, c'mon." He whispers, still rubbing my back, pulling me into him again. I can tell he's thinking theories and facts behind his eyes and he's not sharing them because he doesn't want me worrying. Then it hits me. We're adults now, and still, _still_ our lives are being determined by monsters.

"I can't, Stiles." I cry, "I just can't do this anymore." I wail into his neck, my hands gripping his jumper in rage. My mouth hangs open in a cry and my body burns up in anger.

"Baby, you can. It won't ever be like this again, I promise." He tells me, pulling my head back to look at me, "You're so strong, I know you. We'll solve this goddamned case and we will never, ever have to think about the supernatural again."

"But that's a lie, isn't it?" I hiccup, as I fiddle with his collar, "I am a supernatural, our best friends are all supernatural."

"We'll never look into a supernatural case ever again, I swear to you." He amends, I cry harder at that. That's the life I've always wanted since everything happened. And here Stiles is promising me all of it.

"How about we get out of town? I'll take time off for the next few days and we can just forget what happened here." Stiles says, his forehead pressed against mine, his heart beating fast through his t-shirt. Something jabs at my chest when I see him down and upset because of the supernatural, especially when I have an emotional breakdown because of it all.

"Okay," I mumble, I don't have the energy to deny the offer. A break sounds great, especially the way my head is pounding. I slide off of his lap and he drives away down to our apartment.

My head continues to ache for the rest of the night, but I don't mention anything to Stiles. All night my brain tries to think of theories of what might happen: how she wanted me to find a 'solution' _but a solution to what?_ I should've asked. To being a banshee? To Emily's death? But none so covers up the fact that Mrs Lewis didn't like the idea of us finding out about the estate agent, Libby. And that worries me, immensely.


	13. A Daybreak

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Stiles, it's lovely here. Why is this the first time I've ever been here?" I gush at Stiles as we walk along the dusty road in a small village in Dunsmuir.

The street is decorated prettily with small boutiques and cheap diners or ice cream stalls. The people here are sparse, population limited. It's a change of scenery than being in the busy city of Beacon Hills. Where 24/7 the sound of cop cars, ambulances and fire engines are constantly heard. The early morning beep of traffic and kids and teenagers constantly running up and down streets. Then of course everything supernatural that comes with it.

Even the air is different, like it's fresh and hasn't ever been touched by anything evil. And the folk here show nothing but kindness.

Stiles wasn't messing when he said about getting out of Beacon Hills, we left last night and all he kept telling me when I asked was _"It's a surprise Lyds, just contain yourself."_

It wasn't until I saw the sign that read _'Welcome to Dunsmuir'_ it clicked that that's where we were headed. The village is called Mossbrae, in which off in the distance you can see a waterfall, chucking water off it's ledge like there's no tomorrow.

"Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you to emotionally breakdown so I can bring you to this!" He jokes, his hand clasping mine. We promised not to talk supernatural for the duration we are here, which is only tonight then tomorrow it's Beacon Hills and work again. So we've been talking about anything but that, reminiscing on old times, telling each other cute stories, talking wedding...

"I should've known." I smile, we stop at a railing overlooking the town as we are on high ground. In the distance I think I can hear the ocean roar and lap the sand. The morning air is crisp, and all that can be heard is the birds tweeting and the insects buzzing. No-ones awake. It's six-thirty. We arrived here early in the morning, checked into the hotel but I didn't want to waste a minute of our break. So we parked, dumped our bags and made our way to whatever-this-street-is-called.

"My mother used to take me here." He admits softly, his breath making a cloud in the air. I look up at him, his hair ruffled from the gentle breeze, his eyes slightly hazy from lack of sleep but nevertheless bright and wide-eyed. "We'd go together when dad was on weekend courses, or if he had to do community work at another station, it was her favorite place."

"You never told me," I reply softly, turning his head towards me, running my fingers through his hair. His cheeks are rosy and ears are red and cold. Then I realize, he never talks about his mom as much as he used too. Everyday he'd bring her into context, or tell me about a time when he was little. I never acknowledged until now that slowly he stopped bringing her up as much.

"Stiles?" I ask, my forehead pressing against him, cold forehead against cold forehead.

"Lydia..." He mirrors, a small smile on his face. His eyes searching mine intently, amber burning into emerald.

The slight wind whips my hair around my face, making my eyes squint.

"You never talk about her anymore," I tell him quietly, my voice small as I regret what I say, afraid he will be hurt by my words. "Claudia."

"Because I don't have to."

"Why?"

"Because you distract me from her," He tells me gently, his lips ghosting mine.

"How?" I ask.

"Because I love you." He whispers softly, my lips fall open as I breathe against his mouth, "And after my mum, no-one has ever occupied my thoughts as much as you."

A heat runs up my spine, hugs my hips and rushes between my thighs. I stand taller, meeting his lips but not kissing him quite yet. I'm flattered that the man I love has more room for me in his mind, in his heart than his own mother. How is it possible to love someone so much, your heart aches at just the thought of it?

I press my lips against his, a warmth heating up my chest and reaching down to my toes, curling around my spine.

"I just wish she could've seen this, _seen us_." He sighs, I meet his eye expecting to see sad, puppy eyes. But instead they have a glint of happiness. Like he's so grateful we're having this moment, this day, this conversation.

"Oh, Stiles. She can see it." I smile at him, running a hand in circles on his neck.

His lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease -hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to…In this minty-sweet moment, my senses have been seduced and I can no longer think straight. "Lydia" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. I smile, my heart fluttering at his voice as I clasp my hands on either side of his face.

"What do you say we go back to that hotel?" I ask him, standing on my tip-toes trying to clench my thighs together. That kiss has made everything heated inside me, made my core ache with lust. I'm trying to find leverage so I can contain myself.

"It's like you read my mind." He laughs softly, he pulls away and tugs on my hand. If we were feeling tired before because of our sleepless night, we've just woken ourselves up.

* * *

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask him as we lie on the white, soft sheets of the hotel bed, he's still wrapped in the towel from the shower. I'm only wearing panties and sprawled out on the bed. He's running a hand in patterns on my back, making my stomach flutter with delight. Forgetting everything that's been happening in the past month.

"Whatever you want," He smiles, gazing at me, a sheen of admiration in his amber eyes.

"Well, you're the one who seems to know this place so well." I counter, rolling onto my back, stopping his hand tracing up my spine. Although turning over doesn't stop him from trailing his fingers slowly, dangerously up my chest, around my collar bone and back down, ghosting my breasts.

"We could stay here all day and you know... talk and stuff." He suggests, he presses a kiss to my temple, and I lift my head up slightly, so I can see him. Clearly he means to have sex until we can't walk straight.

"Or..."

"Or we could take the time to plan the wedding, hit a few shops. Go on the beach." He hints, although I think it's clear he'd rather fuck all day long. I start wishing that this was how everyday went for us, we'd decide on going out or lazy sex all day. But no, it's ridden with anxieties, fears and supernatural.

"Baby, you okay?" Stiles asks me, as my face must clearly fall, I nod at him and try my best to look into his soft, sweet eyes. "You don't have to lie to me."

"We promised we wouldn't talk about it." I say, my voice small like a child. Stiles runs a thumb under my jaw, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"If you're thinking about it then tell me, don't drown in your own thoughts." _It._ He refers to the supernatural as _it._ How he read y mind so easily, and is smart enough to not say the word, as if not acknowledging it.

"I just wished our life was like this everyday, is all." I tell him shrugging, he nods and breathes heavily onto my skin.

"Lyds, I promise you when this is all over we won't ever face it again, we'll move away, I'll quit my job. I don't know, _I don't care,_ I just hate seeing you like this." He tells me, his voice so gentle and full of love it makes a warm ache spread through my chest.

"Beacon Hills is home." I tell him, I shrug slightly as if silently telling him to drop the matter now. We'll be in Beacon Hills for as long as we live and that is that. No matter how many times we discuss the matter, we know we'll end up in Beacon Hills.

I lift my lips up to place a kiss on his jaw, his nose nudges mine and then he softly, very carefully puts a kiss on my lips, his chest squashed against mine. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to watch you get all excited and happy planning our wedding." Stiles smiles at me, his eyes molten in affection.

"Sounds like a plan." I smile up at him, he quirks an eyebrow and kisses me once more, then unintentionally caresses my breast as he moves his hand to one side of my body to balance himself. I gasp when he does so, my nipple pebbling at he feeling of the rough pad of his thumb catching on it.

"Is someone feeling sensitive today?" He asks, his voice so husky and raspy at the moment it makes me wet between my thighs. It's like he had such a kick from the way I gasped, especially since it was an accident, that it turned him on. Now we'll be doing a round two.

"I'm due my period, that's why." I say almost defensively, pinching at his side out of spit. He just smiles at me, and bites my nose playfully.

"You really think that little pinch was going to hurt me?" He mocks, now pinching my sides skittishly. I squirm beneath his toned body, laughing and trying to dodge the way he peppers me with kisses.

"Oh, I know something that will." I say in a sing-song voice. I roll my hips up into him, grinding as hard as I can as I try my best to muster up my most sultry voice as I whisper "Stiles" in his ear.

So with that his forehead slams against mine and he breathes into my mouth, as if he's providing me with more life, fueling me up and making me more energetic.

His sinful hands finger the waste band of my panties, letting them trace patterns in my hip as I kiss his neck, softly nibbling. Then he slowly, ticklishly drags his nails up my body making my skin form goose bumps and making my stomach do somersaults. I release a moan as he pinches my nipple, his hand then cupping my breast and giving it a little squeeze.

My lips catch his as I roll my hips into his again as his hand travels back down to my panties, slowly tugging them down. I catch his moan and he catches mine.

By the time we actually leave the hotel room, the sheets are crumpled, our clothes are slightly creased and we're both buzzed with a warm, fuzzy feeling in the middle of our hearts. A contentedness we haven't known for such a long time.

* * *

"What if we got married here?" Stiles suggests as we sit in a diner, him ramming down a burger and fries down his mouth, me politely eating some chicken Caesar wrap, that tastes so bland I just want to rip the burger out of Stiles' hand and scoff it.

"Here?" I ask, slightly taken off guard by what he's suggesting. Beacon Hills is the town we've defended time after time and he doesn't even want to get married there?

"Yeah, I mean, it's a beautiful town and it would be like having my mom here too." He suggests, offering me a chip which I decline.

"Well I guess so, I mean we wold have to get all the wedding guests out here though." I say shrugging, not sure how I feel about the idea of getting married in a town completely foreign to me, especially since Beacon Hills is our home.

"I know that tone," Stiles accuses, his eyes narrowing, "That tone is a lying-tone. You aren't even gong to consider it. You're mind is made up."

I hand him a napkin as he gets ketchup on the side of his face, "That is so not true, Stiles!" He wipes his mouth, eyes widening as he meets mine. "Just watch me, we'll book a visit at the local church, or venue-whatever." I ramble, hanging onto the hope I might fall in love with venue, or he'll change his mind.

He raises his eyebrows, almost challenging me. "Whatever you say."

With that, we pay for the bill, leave and then start looking around for estate agents who can sort us out a venue, or at least tour us. It takes us an hour of trudging along cobbled streets, and an hour of Stiles making jokes he thinks are funny to find a small chapel alongside the waterfall with blue and white paint, stain glass windows and old, colorful canvas paintings.

"Stiles, this is so beautiful." I whisper, scared to disturb the tweeting birds who sit in the lush trees above. The chapel is pretty secluded from the rest of the town, almost like it's part of another world.

" _See."_ He says softly, I roll my eyes, carefully stepping into the church, finding a tall woman, blonde hair and red lipstick talking to another couple. Maybe a few years older than Stiles and I. She resembles Marilyn Monroe.

The woman with blonde hair, who seems to be the one in authority, looks up at me and Stiles entering and offers us a nod, holding a hand up as if to say "One minute."

I tug on Stiles' hand pulling him inside the Church, he stumbles behind me, holding onto my waist to balance himself. He doesn't let go.

The woman speaks with the couple for a few minutes longer, they're to far away for us to hear, but when the couple gives us a nod as they walk out we're greeted by a woman whose hair is brighter than the sun, now she's closer. Her eyes a basil green, skin porcelain, but in a nice way.

"What can I do for you guys today?" She asks. My heart stops. A glint of gold. A trick of the light. A symbol on her tooth. My mouth goes dry as I look up at Stiles, trying to send an uneasy look through my eyes while trying to keep a smile plastered on my face, the way I used to in High School. That was definitely a hieroglyphic on her tooth, no doubt.

"Uh- We were wondering what you do about weddings being held here?" He asks, from what I tell not being able to sense my dread. I feel my stomach turn and I blink away the moisture that starts forming in my eyes. Of course leaving town wouldn't stop this, all it does is delay the inevitable. All these deaths that create a more stronger pattern, a pattern only the supernatural can muster.

"Yes, of course. Follow me." She smiles, her teeth visible now. A symbol carefully engraved on her tooth, in bold gold. It's unmistakable.

She turns on her heel, walking away from us. I look at Stiles, squeeze his hand. He smiles at first, as if he thinks that was just me being affectionate. Then his face falls and he looks back between the woman and I. I give him a slight nod, and he grips my hand tighter. He leads us to the other end of the chapel, where the woman waits for us, her smile toothy. Like she's taunting me, like she knows and makes me want to go mad.

"I hate to sound rude, but we have to be going shortly, we were just wondering if you do hold weddings here?" Stiles ask, his tone still light, concealing any feeling of danger. Or worry.

"It's quite alright. To answer your question, yes. We hold them here, do you want to talk prices?" She asks, I squeeze Stiles' hand in fear. I want to leave. I don't want to be in this room anymore. My body starts to heat up, my head spins then pounds. My palm sweat against Stiles' firm grip. My hearing goes muffled like it does underwater, then everything goes black.

* * *

When I rouse my head is fuzzy, and that doesn't help to the fact my head is bopping up and down every once in a while. I hear a car engine against my ear and a seat belt rub against my neck.

A wave of panic flushes through me. What if I've been kidnapped? But the splutter of an engine that follows ensures me I am in the comfort of the jeep. Stiles' jeep. Old, smelly and nostalgic at the memories that once took place here. My heart calms and I open my eyes.

I'm sat with my back against the window, a cozy blanket draped over my legs and my feet touching Stiles' legs. He drives with one hand, the other placed firmly on my leg, rubbing small circles into my skin. His lip is caught between his teeth, his brows furrowed in thought, or worry. Then I feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, I flinch slightly but shut my eyes immediately before Stiles has the chance to see I'm awake.

"Lyds, you awake?" He asks, his voice quiet. I don't reply, hoping he only asked that if he felt me flinch. His hand comes off of my leg, and he fishes down into his pocket at the still ringing phone. I curse him silently, I've told him so many times not to answer the phone when he's driving. I begin to hear the soft patter of rain on the windows.

"Scott?" I hear Stiles' voice, "Yeah I'll be back in... thirty-minutes. Tops." He sighs and makes a turn, making me jolt in the car. "Scott, she's seeing something- I don't know! It's some banshee thing, clearly."

A pause.

"I'm worried about her man, I can't lose her." I hear him say. The last few words tug at my heart so much, I almost cry through closed eyes. He mutters a few other things down the phone then hangs up, his hand back on my leg.

"Lydia," He says, shaking me slightly, I stir and turn around as best as I can in the seat. "Wake up."

I slowly peel my eyes open. Stiles' eye are blood-shot red, like he's been crying. His hair is spiked at the top of his head where he must've ran his hands through it so much. My mouth is dry and I croak out a "Hello". Noticing how dark it is outside. How long have we bee driving?

"Car rides are no fun when you're asleep." Stiles jokes, his smile looking a little forced. I sit up, placing my legs down on the floor as I feel pins and needles creep its way down my legs, into my feet.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed, from fear I think." Stiles tells me, his arms tense in worry, his eyes fix back onto the road, then back to me.

"I'm so sorry, I just- I don't know what happened-" I ramble, tears making there way to my eyes, falling onto my cheeks, splashing onto my top.

"Shh, shh. You have nothing to be sorry for." He tells me softly, reaching over to squeeze my knee whilst he keeps his eyes on the dimly lit street. _But I do,_ I want to yell at him. Just the way his whole face has changed in the matter of a few hours says it all, he's worried, anxious and scared. All because of me.

"We'll figure this all out, I promise." He says. And we don't say much to each other the rest of the way. The journey seems to take hours in the silence that fills the car. The dread that fills my bones seems to escape my body, only to hang heavily in the air. We're greeted by Scott when we finally get home, him and Stiles stay up chatting for a few hours while I go to bed. I don't sleep. My body is tired, not only with exhaustion but with fear and anxiety. Like my body is screaming out to me, telling me that I need to stop worrying so much, but I can't do anything about it.

In the next few days that pass there's even more 'suicides'. Cyanide poisoning after cyanide poisoning which literally makes no sense. I have an eternal feeling of pending death, the more that deaths happen the stronger it gets. And it won't go away.


	14. Missing Pieces To A Puzzle

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little stiff, nevertheless read and review.**

* * *

 _Two weeks later._

Twelve. That's the amount of people who I've seen with hieroglyphics on their teeth since getting back from Dunsmuir. All women. All young and beautiful. I've told Stiles, I've told the whole pack, but I wish I hadn't. If I'm ever alone they text, call or visit. It gets tedious after some time, all I want is a bit of alone time. They're scared I'm going crazy.

Five. That's how many girls have died in the last two weeks. I've never known a constant ache of pending death so bad that I can feel it in my toes even when I sleep. We've officially branded these suicides as murders. An impending murder investigation. Too many for it to be a coincidence yet not clear enough to identify who the killer could be. But perfectly calculated for their to be a pattern.

Kira and Scott have been doing research, focusing more on witches rather than a shape-shifter. I don't think they've found anything. I've been kept in the dark a lot about everything, Stiles doesn't want me to go crazy, I guess. So Stiles has been trying to distract me with picking a date to go to move into our new house. Which I find is more stressful than the actual murder thing.

"I'm going to the station today, you coming?" Stiles asks as we sit at our kitchen table, eating breakfast as he reads the newspaper and I read the Bestiary, trying to find something of use.

"Yeah," I tell him, folding down a page on an 'Oxter', which looks like some shape-shifting, power sucking creature. "Stiles, we need to start piecing things together."

"We don't have that much information, Lyds." Stiles sighs, dropping the paper, looking at me. I roll my eyes at him. Does he think I'm stupid?

"Stiles, we have patterns. That's all we need." I tell him, taking his hand from across the table. He places his other hand over my own and rubs his thumb over it.

"We'll look today." He says quietly. I'm not sure if he means it, completely, or if he says it to keep me happy. I know he's worried about me, and he's stupid if he doesn't think I've noticed. But still I keep a smile on my face. We arrive at the station earlier than usual, so we have time to go over everything. Not everyone's at work yet, only the Sheriff and a few other cops, so it isn't loud in here, which means we talk quietly.

"We found out that the most recent murder knew a woman called Elsa, and guess who she worked for?" The Sheriff tells us as soon as we enter the office, I'm partially relived that we have a bit more of a pattern, it means we're closer to ending this whole thing.

"Andrews?" Stiles guesses, mocking fake shock. The Sheriff nods and he bites his lip. We uncovered a few days ago too that another girl was negotiating with a woman called Eliza. There has been countless women that have been named, but still no trace as if she doesn't actually exist. And at one point we started to believe she didn't because that would make everything so much easier, although it wouldn't make sense, pieces of this mystery didn't add together without the woman.

"This isn't a coincidence, guys." I speak up, searching through my purse to find my notebook. "There's a pattern going on. An obvious one."

"It can't be too obvious other wise this case would've been closed already." The Sheriff states. I sigh and study the papers. Scanning the names, ages and what they all were doing in their lives. I note down the obvious, they're all girls, cyanide was cause of death and the majority of them had some connection with a woman, who freaked them out.

Then something tugs inside me. My eyes scanning all the names. The names of the women they had some dodgy-deal going on with.

"Stiles," I say, his head snaps up from where he's working with his dad, "Get a dry-erase marker, now."

He scrambles out of his seat and pats down his pockets for one, he bites off the lid and jumps over to the whiteboard, looking at me expectantly.

"Write down: Betty, Libby, Billie, Elsa and Eliza." I order him, reading the names off of the majority of the reports and portfolios, Stiles stands back after writing them, then looks at me. The Sheriff is stood too, looking at them, a crease in his forehead.

"Something about them..." I say trying to figure it out, I look at the formation of the word, what they have in common. Something about them just looks and sounds so odd, or familiar.

"Lyds, what are you doing?" Stiles asks. _Lyds._ that's it. My head snaps up to him, a smile creeping on my face.

"You genius!" I say, smacking a kiss on his lips, "It's a nickname," I say shaking my head, not being able to help my smile of relief. "They aren't just first names, they've been shortened down."

"From what? I don't know a Libby or a Betty whose name is actually longer than that." Stiles asks me, his hand holding my arm. I look at the board once again, taking every name in. Then it clicks in my mind. One name in which they are all nicknames for. Something about the Eliza and Libby. Something ringing so clear.

"Elizabeth." I whisper. I feel Stiles and the Sheriff both look at me, a grin on their faces. Of course it's Elizabeth.

"You, baby, are the fucking genius." Stiles says to me, as he pulls me in for a hug, so tight it's like he's putting all my broken pieces back together. Then, a thought creeps over me, they all worked for the company 'Andrews' that sale properties, the same company that we bought our house off of. _Liz. Elizabeth._ Liz!

"Wait, Stiles." I say pulling back from the embrace, "Liz."

"Fuck." Stiles mutters, he runs over to the desk and starts dialing a number, realizing it's Scott I relax a little, thinking he was going to dial Liz or the estate agents. I sit down, running a hand through my hair and trying to make use of all this. Could this mean there was one woman all along going under different names? It doesn't take long for Scott to show up, maybe twenty minutes but the minute he walks in I can tell he's anxious especially since Kira is pregnant.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asks, the Sheriff leaves as some point, going to investigate some gang attack. Scott's hair is ruffled and his eyes bloodshot red, he looks exhausted.

"We don't know for sure if it's actually them who's killing all these girls, it could be coincidental." Stiles reminds him, and I try my best not to get my hopes up, this could be a false lead. Something out of nothing that I've made up.

"What if they were supplying the girls with drugs, spiked the drugs with cyanide and _bam!_ Cyanide poisoning." Scott suggests. I turn the theory around in my mind. It could be a reasonable, logical explanation, but something that gnaws at my mind still is Zack, the ex-boyfriend of Jess Leatherwood, the first victim. And Mrs Lewis, the old lady who's a banshee and told me to _'Find the solution'_ which even I still can't make sense of.

"Doesn't explain what Lydia keeps seeing." Stiles shrugs, dismissing the point as if he never would've considered it was drug-dealing gone wrong.

"Or what Mrs Lewis said, and did..." I start then something clicks in my head, like a light bulb slowly flickering on, "What if Emily was a banshee? The gene is recessive, right? So it might of skipped her mothers generation and was passed down to her. It's no coincidence that Mrs Jones was a banshee, not to mention the first victim, Jess, could apparently predict death."

"Maybe we need to talk to someone who knows more about this stuff. I think you should revisit Mrs Jones, if she is a banshee, then she'll know something." Scott suggests, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. I think over what he's suggesting, but could I do that? Could I go and revisit the woman who physically and emotionally hurt me? I shiver at the thought.

"We just need to know for sure if these women that the girls have in common are the guilty suspects. What if this isn't the missing piece to the puzzle?" Stiles marvels, a long hand running through his hair, then dragging down his face to rub his eyes.

"And we need to know what these things are I keep seeing-"

"Lydia, whatever you do, do not _ever_ ask about them." Scott says, a sudden strong concern and fear lacing his words, "If only you can see them, it means something, and that something could get you in danger, okay?"

I nod, not realizing that. What if only supernatural creatures can see it? But surely Scott or any werewolf would've seen it by now...

Scott's phone starts ringing loudly, and he pats down his pockets until he finds it, swiping across the screen as we answers. He talks to Kira, presumably by all the "Sweetheart" or "Darling" he adds at the end of every sentence. And for some reason I don't think he talks to Derek like that. He finally hangs up and slides the phone into his jean pocket.

"Right, I have to go because pregnancy cravings strike once again, but before I go, what was all of this with the same name business?" Scott asks, eyebrows raised.

Stiles tells him the theory of how there might only be one person doing all the killing, however they change their name each time to a nickname version of 'Elizabeth'. He then explains how our estate agent is called 'Liz' and that she may be a suspect, but it doesn't explain the fact I've seen all these hieroglyphic teeth and there is only one killer. That is, in fact, if the hieroglyphic teeth are linked to the killers. But that's a whole other theory.

Stiles talks fast and precise when telling Scott, in which he nods when he listens. I'm amazed Stiles doesn't stutter when he does so.

"That's not a half bad theory, and believable too." Scott observes, we talk some more but then we let him go seeming as his pregnant wife is a higher priority than finding out the killer that seems to be targeting only women.

I drop down into the seat opposite Stiles and watch him work, watch his eyes scan paper and his vein laced hands scribble down words.. My thoughts twine with the all the facts and theories about these cases, and what we still have to find out so we can even achieve closing the case. Then I think of Liz and then Jess who was buying an art studio and- Does Liz know Stiles is a soon-to-be Sheriff?

If she doesn't then she isn't aware that we have information, and neither should she, technically if she isn't the killer, we could ask her about other clients and she wouldn't get suspicious of us knowing something. _If she was the killer._

"Wait, Stiles." I say, pulling my thoughts together and forming them into words, "I think we need to find out if Liz is the one we're looking for, this will also tell us if here is only one woman doing this all under nicknames."

"Good thinking, you sure she won't suspect anything?" He asks, looking at me chewing on his bottom lip. I place a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Even if she does, we'll know she's the one we're after." I tell him, getting up from my seat and fetching my purse from the table. Then me and Stiles head back to the apartment to decide what date to move in our new house as a ploy to get to speak to Liz, and perhaps find out if she's our lady.

* * *

"A three-week notice to move into the house is fine," Liz tells us, smiling, that stupid gold symbol glinting in the light, "I'm so glad you've got this sorted."

"Yeah, all we need now is to put our apartment on the market." Stiles nods politely, I sense his mannerism has changed, perhaps scared to find out if this is the potential killer.

"Lydia, do you paint?" Liz asks me, ignoring what Stiles said. I wear a black t-shirt underneath a pair of light wash old denim dungarees, that we purposely spotted with paint as well as my hands. We wanted to give her the illusion to her hat I paint so that she would ask this very question, hence leading us to know if she was selling Jess Leatherwood that art studio, or not.

"Can you tell?" I try to joke, looking at my hands and wiping them off in my clothes, Liz smiles and I try to not let my eyes linger on her tooth.

"Do you have a specific room planned out in here to paint?" She asks.

"Uh- no, I've been trying to find a studio for cheap." I explain, pretending to look intrigued by our conversation.

"Well, there's an art studio that I'm trying to sale, the woman I was trying to sale it to, _well_ , she can't buy it anymore." She tells me, her eyes almost darkening as she says so. I slowly draw in a deep breath and try to make sure my face doesn't give anything away. If one of her clients could no longer buy an art studio that she so desperately wanted then it's definitely because she's dead, there's no mistaking it.

"I'll think about it." I say, forcing a smile, and turning to snake an arm around Stiles, almost as though I'm seeking comfort there. We discuss the house for a few more minutes, but everything inside me aches to get out of there, and away from her. She could, possibly, be the killer we've been after for months now. And we've let her believe she's getting away with what she might be doing.

But what made her pick on Jess? A young girl who may of been supernatural. Did they have some unfinished business? But if she was supernatural, a banshee even, how could Liz sense that? The same with Emily James. She was buying a house and suddenly she's dead, and gone forever. Her grandmother was a banshee so she possibly could've been too, so again, how did she sense it?

Then something itches in my mind, what if she couldn't sense it? But made them see, hear or say something that proved they were a banshee. What if all along I could only see her gold hieroglyphic symbol on her tooth because I am supernatural, a banshee...


	15. A Theory Needs A Hypothesis

Banshee. Banshee. Banshees are being murdered.

That's the only clear thought I've been able to form since waking up, and my mind is hurting from it. I woke up on every hour in the night and the first thing that came into my mind was the fact that it's quite possible all these deaths have been banshees, and they have all perhaps seen a hieroglyphic tooth. It's like it was taunting me, my own brain taunting me. Like it knew I had no hypothesis to my theory and wanted to make me scream because of it. And not in the banshee way.

It seems to be eating me alive seeming as I haven't told anyone. Not even Stiles. The truth is if what I was saying is true, or along the right lines of being correct and I had told someone, they would be even more protective over me. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but it limits my freedom and privacy just a tad. They need a banshee with brains, even if they don't realize it.

I lie in bed trying to decide what I should do. If I should run this investigation out by myself or, tell Stiles and see what he says in case he has a better hypothesis than the only one my brain can muster. And it isn't a very sensible one.

If my theory about the hieroglyphic teeth only being saw by banshees is correct, and if it's banshees they want dead, I could go and see Liz and perhaps test this...

But would I really chance it? Would I chance putting Stiles through that much grief if I were to get hurt?

 _If._

That's the problem, it's all full of what if's and maybes, and I can't let a _perhaps_ ruin this chance to catch the killer. Besides, nothing might not happen.

I lie in bed, stretching an arm out to seek the other side of the bed, the sheets cool where Stiles got up a while ago. He hasn't came back in however, which leads me to believe that he isn't going into the station for a while yet. I sigh and roll over, telling myself the minute I step out of bed I would've decided on what I should do. To see if I'll go and see Liz and ask her about her tooth, or share my theory with Stiles and stay in the comfort and safety of his watchful stare and strong arms.

Something inside me stirs to go for the dangerous option, like this will actually benefit us in this investigation. Or it could just be adrenaline that's telling me it's smart, maybe I just haven't felt that rush of danger in a long time and I'm withdraw symptoms. Maybe. So I decide.

I roll out of bed and walk down the hall to the kitchen, where I find Stiles happily eating a bowl of fruit and scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

"Morning," He says so naturally, like it's part of a routine. I turn to look at him and just admire him for a second. His hair, his eyes, his moles, his mannerisms and the way he has this constant contentedness with life when he's around me. My heart twists at the thought of ever hurting him. But no, _no,_ I won't get hurt whilst speaking with Liz, I just know it. Besides if I do, we'll find a way to sort it out, we always do.

"What're you doing today?" I ask, as I walk over to him, placing myself on his lap as he puts his phone down. I loop my arms around his neck.

"Just work," Stiles sighs, he rubs a thumb up and down my thigh and I shiver at the contact. "Are you coming in today?"

"I was actually going to start looking at decorating the house, get a few ideas up together, if you don't mind?" I say, my fingers swirling circles in the back of his neck, making his hairs stand up and skin cover with goose bumps.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm glad you're taking some breathing space away from this case, I don't want it to get to much for you." He tells me softly, his forehead touching mine. I inhale sharply and force myself to nod and smile.

"Yeah, I might come in later though." I lie, trying to make this fib sound more believable, I slide off his lap and walk over to the sink, "Don't think you're getting rid of me."

"I would never." Stiles laughs, his eyes rolling as he scoops fruit onto a spoon and shovels it into his mouth. I smile and turn away, thinking of how I'll go about my day of trying to get some information out of Liz. Then I think of Scott's warning, about never mentioning what I can see. I guess he shouldn't of said anything, it only put an idea in my head. Anyway what's the worse that's going to happen?

* * *

It isn't until midday that I'm finally able to get an appointment in with Liz to talk 'Interior Design' and part of me just wants to talk about it with her, but deep inside I know that I need to see about this tooth, if she's the one killing these girls. If her tooth is a legitimate thing and isn't a figment of my imagination. I dress ready for the occasion, a crepe pink dress-blouse with long grey, suede boots. My hair is in relaxed waves, cascading down my shoulders and my make up blended to perfection. Even I'm impressed with myself.

I step confidently out of my car and head towards the cafe in which we decided to meet, I carry some magazines and color charts in to make my interest even more believable if I want to sell this lie. I walk into the cafe which hums with peoples chatter and the sound of a coffee machine beeping. I spot Liz, almost immediately sat by the window with a smile on her face, once again taunting me with that stupid tooth _thing._

She spots me, her face lighting up in recognition and she waves a hand over. And for a minute, just a minute I believe there is nothing suspicious about her and she's just an innocent young lady. I take a deep breathe and walk over to her, setting my things down on the table.

"I ordered you a latte, I hope that's okay." Liz tells me, I smile at her and nod.

"Yeah, that's great, thanks!" I say, maybe a little too cheery so I silently scold myself, and try to dial it down. I sit and take a sip of my drink, collecting my thoughts together one last time, trying to understand how I'll go about asking her this, whether I should pounce in straight away, or wait. But what's the point of waiting? I'm only wasting my time.

"I have to ask," I begin, lending her a smile, "How did you get such a thing tattooed on your tooth?" I ask, I place my chin on my fist and lean forward slightly. My heart almost stopping at just the anticipation of knowing.

I expected Liz to look taken back, or shocked that I'd ask such a thing, but the smile that creeps across her face is more frightening than anything I'd ever imagine. She raises her eyebrows and smiles, running her tongue across her tooth that's imprinted with the symbol. Almost like she's smug she has such things and only I out of my friends can see it.

"It was very expensive, and I was very drunk." She laughs, somehow now I hear it more as a cackle, like a witch. I force a smile and take a deep breath. "When did you notice it? Not everyone does..."

"I have an eye for these things, you see." I tell her just as calmly, she looks amused as she sits back slightly in her chair. I rub my palms off on my legs and meet her eye again, somehow wanting to frame her for this, all of this. _'Not everyone does..'_ Does that mean she knows that I know it's supernatural?

But does this mean this is how she identifies banshees? Or anything supernatural for that matter.

Something twists in my chest, this hypothesis won't work unless she actually attempts killing me. I guess I knew, but didn't really assume it would happen. Something inside me panics, I wish I had just told Stiles. Or anyone. At least they would've stopped me. But I've came this far and I'm not letting the chance slip.

"I just need to use the restroom, real quick." I excuse, then I get up and leave, my legs shaking as well as my hands.

Cyanide. If she wants to poison me I've given her the perfect opportunity. My drinks out there in the open. I fumble for my phone in my pocket and text Stiles, not in intention to worry him, but if she's already planing on killing me, I don't think I've that long to live.

I text him a simple, _I've done something really bad, Stiles._

In hopes he'll call me and I'll have to cut our day short I walk back out and find my chair to sit in. We make friendly chat, and gush over paint samples and different patterned curtains. I estimate about ten minutes, then Stiles calls me, his voice desperate, worried and panicked on the phone. My heart falls a little, weighs down heavily in the pit of my stomach as I think of the almost panic attack he must be having right now. Liz doesn't seem bothered by the sudden need to leave, but I made sure I drank some of my drink in case she had poisoned it, now we know. So, I basically just committed suicide. If she has spiked it. I calmly tell Stiles that I'm okay and I'll be at the station in a few minutes.

When I sit in my car I release a long breath and suddenly start to feel my eyes tearing up as I grip hold of the stirring wheel. What if I'm dead before I make it to the station? What if I really haven't done anything to help and I die?

I start the car and breathe out, blinking away my tears. From my own knowledge I know that cyanide doesn't take effect until six-hours after so I have three to six hours of being as productive as I can, until I have to let the pack sort everything out, while I sit on the side lines and watch everything fall apart while I die.

* * *

"Lydia! What the hell-" Stiles starts as he comes running at me as soon as I step into the Sheriff's office. His face is notably pale and I force a smile, I don't want to hurt him by doing this, I'm trying to _stop_ people being hurt.

"It's okay, it's okay." I say, my voice sounds shaky and panicked, a little unlike how I'm trying to act but how am I fooling? Stiles' forehead connects with mine and he grips onto the back of my neck, pulling me close to him, his eyes shut. "I'll explain what I did, just calm down."

Stiles holds me for a while, his eyes squeezed shut as if he's trying to fathom out what I could possibly tell him that I've done so bad. "Let's go home."

We drive in silence and I almost feel like he can sense what I've done, just like he was thinking back to this morning and our conversations. My stomach turns at the thought of lying to him, it makes me feel sick. But still, I did it. When we arrive at our block part of me doesn't even want to face explaining to him, watching his face fall and heart break makes it feel like someones punched me in the gut. The minute we step into our apartment the air is so thick between us it could be cut with a knife.

"So what you do?"

"I asked Liz about her tooth." I say quietly.

"You did what? Lyds, me and Scott _warned_ you about that for a reason, we didn't do it for fun!" He yells, his jaw clenching in frustration. He looks hurt and betrayed mostly, like I did this with intention to hurt him.

"I did it to protect us, to protect every girl out there who might've been at risk of being killed, why else would you think I did it?" I tell him, my voice remaining calm but inside I'm infuriated. My insides feel like a ball of fire, ready to explode at someone.

" _Protect_ us? You've just asked to be killed!" Stiles fires back at me, his cheeks have gained a pink color from anger. He runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head.

"If we know for sure who's killing all these girls then we've just solved the mystery, Stiles this could be over..." I try to explain to him but he isn't taking any of it. He rubs a hand over his mouth and avoids my gaze as he paces our bedroom frantically. I can see the tears forming in his eyes, the way they glace over but then he'll blink them away.

"I don't want it to be over if it means you're dead." Stiles says curtly, I flinch at what he says. He's right, I'll probably die doing this and what use am I when I'm dead? But no, I don't know for sure if I'll die, or if Liz is the killer and has been all along.

"At least I've given us some drive to solving this case. It's been going on for weeks now and when I finally do something to move it along you get _mad?_ " I spit back at him, mostly because of his tone, I turn away from him, sitting down in my chair in front of my mirror.

"But the 'drive' didn't need to be you killing yourself! Lydia I can't believe you'd even consider that let alone do it." Stiles shouts, I put my head in my hand and let Stiles yell and lash out, maybe that's what he needs to calm down.

"Well it's done." I say after a few moments of silence between us, I look at Stiles through my mirror to find him with his back turned and he's looking out of the window. It's like he senses my stare because he turns around to look at me, he greets me with red eyes and tears swarming down his face. His features are all tugging down and his face is blotching due to the heat of the tears. His lips swollen and red.

The sight of seeing Stiles cry makes a lump sit in my throat and makes me want to hold him until everything is okay.

I get up from my seat and meet him across the room, my hands go up to cup his face and I wipe away the salty, warm tears that wet his face. "Stiles, if I have been poisoned and I'm dying, then this is how we spend the last few days: arguing."

"Baby, you can't die." Stiles half sobs and half whispers as his forehead touches mine. I flinch again at what he says, the way his voice is thick of emotion- love, fear and drive.

"Then we need to get our heads together and start figuring things out. You think I want to leave you?" I try to joke, Stiles swallows thickly, his Adams Apple bopping up and down. He offers me a shaky, half laugh and I press a kiss to his lips.

The kiss isn't sweet, but salty. Quite literally. His lips are wet from tears and the way his lips latch onto mine is portraying how annoyed and angery he is at me but still madly in love. I hope my lips are sharing to him that I'm sorry, because I am. I scratch at the back of his ears to calm him down as I can feel and hear the rattling of his breath. Against my hand I can feel the beating of his heart, what's usually a steady rhythm of pumping is now a rapid racing heart that's desperate to rip out of his rib cage.

"What do we need to figure out first then?" He asks, his voice a guttural and croaky mess from where he's been shouting.

I think for a moment about it, then pull back and squeeze his hand with a small, sad smile on my face.

"We have to see if I've been poisoned, then we can know for sure if it was Liz or not," I tell him, Stiles half nods. I draw in a deep breath and nod slowly to myself. "We have to see if I'm dying."


	16. Off-Judgment

**This is an early update because I'm trying to get the rest of this story out to you in the next few day! How mad am I for doing this? In the following weeks I won't have enough time to write and update so I don't want you waiting for an update (That is if people are still reading this)**

 **Please continue to read, favorite, follow and of course, review :)**

* * *

It takes about three hours for something to start feeling off inside my body. The afternoon draws into an evening and the pack are all gathered in Kira and Scott's house as it's the biggest place for all of the pack to go to. For the last few hours we've been trying to figure out what kind of supernatural creature could be doing this, but we come up with nothing. We even research an 'Afreet' in detail, even turning to Argent for help, all he told us was that it's a demon from Muslim Mythology and that he's never came across it in his experience. So we drew a line and called it a dead end.

It was about six o'clock when I suddenly felt off, I had gotten up from my seat where I was sat next to a protective and anxious Malia to get a drink when the room started swaying. It was like someone was squeezing my brain, causing an immense pressure to build behind my eyes and at the back of my head. Even though I tried my hardest to make as if nothing was wrong, I made the mistake of steeling myself by propping a hand on the wall, then Stiles hands were on me and steadying me.

So now I lie on Kira and Scott's sofa in their living room, with my head propped up by a thousand pillows and my feet resting on Stiles' lap. He's acted relatively calm about this whole situation, at least on the outside. Although it does mean we know for sure Liz is killing the girls, well I guess we won't actually know that until I'm dead but me dying isn't part of the plan. But for all I know he could be raging by the fact I even bought this upon myself, but I'm grateful for the fact he isn't acting like a mad man. This is my Sties. If I'm going to die this is the Stiles I want to die with.

Something inside me though holds onto my very last straw of hope. The last straw of hope that's the same one as when my father left, when I became a banshee, when Allison and Aiden died and of course, when Stiles was with Malia. The last straw of hope that allows me to believe I'll get through this.

"Do you need anything?" Stiles asks me when he lifts my legs up and places them back on the sofa, I shake my head but when he returns he brings me a glass of water.

"I've already had five." I tell him, my voice sounding a little croaky but I try to mask it and I sit up. Immediately I regret doing so as my head- once again -spins like I'm on a round-about. The corners of the room fold into each other and blink a few times to get my sight back to normal. Stiles glances at me worriedly but I smile and nod my head as reassuringly as I can, feeling like an 18-year-old again who tried to protect Stiles and his feelings. I have to tell myself mentally that I'm marrying this man.

"You need to flush whatever it is out of your system." He tells me, his voice gentle. He sits back down and I sigh and sink a little lower onto the sofa.

"We know it's cyanide that's doing this." I tell him, tapping my toes on his leg.

"So remind me why we aren't taking you to hospital?" Stiles queries, his eyebrows raised at me. I roll my eyes at him but he smiles softly at me, his eyes warming at my face.

"Because if this is supernatural then we know Beacon Hills Memorial can't fix me up." It's my turn now to smile sadly at him and his eyes sink a little lower. Then I have to look away, because if I do die then the thought of leaving him is too hard. So I close my eyes. I let myself drift away from the packs talk. Besides I'm a little bored of hearing the word 'supernatural' now.

So I allow myself to slip away for a few minutes.

* * *

The sense of calmness that washes over me when I wake is ironically unsettling, I'm in a white room. The sheet and bed I lay in are soft and the comfort of fairy lights offer a dim light for me observe the room. The room is painted white, the only color in this room would be the washed out oak flooring. In the far left corner there is a vanity table, with nothing on it. On the far right corner there are a set of white-wash wood drawers and a closet to match.

And a girl.

A girl sat on the end of my bed.

She's tall from what I can tell, her hair in soft brown curls falling down her back. She wears a gown, a white-cream silk dress that has spaghetti straps. Her shoulder blades poking out and her frame is slim. It isn't until I move my feet, bringing them closer to my chest when she turns around.

Her eyes brown and wide, matching her hair. Her eyebrows perfectly shaped and plucked. Her hair falling in her face. Cheekbones high and jaw square. It's Allison Argent.

"Allison?" I croak. She smiles, her dimples denting her fair skin, her cheekbones raising even more.

" _Finally._ " She matches. I feel a tingle run through my body, all the way through my chest and to my toes at the sound of her voice. It's brighter than I remember and more softer. But all the same, comforting. I guess your memory never stays the exact same then.

"Oh my- How are you here? Allison!" I cry, not being able to contain my happiness, she's here and so am I. The hunter and the banshee reunited. Allison smiles and crawls to the middle of the bed meeting me. My hand automatically seeks her skin, I expect it to be cold or to not actually be there, but it's warm and fuzzy. Like she's still alive.

"You have no idea how long its taken me to do this!" Allison laughs, I feel my eyes tear up again and my heart swells at the sight of her laughing. If only Scott could see this.

"It's so good to see you," I tell her, enveloping her in a tight hug, her arms are tight around my neck, the way they always used to be. "Wait, am I dead?" I start to panic, this isn't how I was supposed to die. I can't leave Stiles, I haven't said goodbye-

"No, chill out." Allison says lightly, her hand taking mine and squeezing it, "You're in a very weak state right now, you have no barriers up that are stopping me."

"Barriers?" I ask, completely at awe by speaking with someone who I haven't spoke with in... God how long has it been?

"You're a very strong woman, Lydia." Allison smiles, like she's proud that this is who I am. "You protect yourself without knowing. You see the dead have a way of reaching you, only if you let them. Lydia, you have no idea how many times I've tried to reach you but you've never let your guard down, like _ever_."

"So if I 'let my guard down' you can come visit me more often?" I ask, hopeful. She half smiles and squeezes my hand again.

"Technically yes, but there are bad spirits over here. They'll do anything to get inside of your head, so keep your barrier up at all times. For now, whilst you're ill, I'll try and protect you as best as I can." She reassures. My brain swarms with thoughts, questions and theories about death and where we're too now. Although most of all, the sense of being loved and protected by Allison, my guardian angel makes me fuzzy inside.

"Lydia, I can sense your confusion." Allison jokes, I smile at her and she sighs happily, "I guess I should explain all of this."

"If you wouldn't mind." I laugh, then suddenly I remember that I don't feel light headed here, or sick or vulnerable. If anything I feel stronger and safer.

"So, no you aren't dead. We're actually in your mind," Allison winks at me, "But I promise you this is very much real, it's me who's doing all of this. And no, death isn't painful or scary once you're here and it isn't full with demons and bad people." Allison laughs, I do too, somewhat relived. "But we don't have long, Lydia."

"Why not?" I ask, almost like a child. I want Allison, and I want our friendship to be like it was. I wish life wasn't so harsh.

"You're sick, Lydia. You're dying-"

"Am I going to die? Do you know that?"

"Listen, you can't die, okay?" Allison tells me, seriously now. Her eyebrows tugging down and her eyes focused on mine. They're glossy and full of life. "I don't know how long you have left, but you need to find the solution-"

"That's what Mrs Lewis said, what does it mean?" I practically beg her. Allison breathes out, which tickles my face and blows the few strings of hair framing my face. She's in my head yet all of this is so real, clear and vivid.

"It means you have to figure it out, only you can." She tells me, her lip catching between her teeth.

"How can I if I'm dying? Allison please, help me." I start to cry, Allison shushes me and begins to wipe my tears away, she pulls back the soft whit duvet and pats it as a command for me to climb in, she does the same and faces me, pulling quilt up high around our chins. I calm down slightly, the sheets and her hands comforting to me.

"That's why you have to stay strong, I know you can do this Lydia." She tells me determinedly. "You can figure this all out."

"Allison..." I say slowly, "Do you know who's doing this?"

"If I did that be the first thing I would tell you," She sighs, her eyebrows knitting together, "But I know it's supernatural. I can feel it."

"What do I do?" I ask, I notice a stopwatch-clock on the side and read it, _120 seconds._ Does that mean I only have two minutes left with Allison?

"You have to remember," Allison tells me, I draw my eyebrows together and look into her eyes, "You've said it before, you know it."

I pull back, confused. _I've said it before..._

"I don't understand, I can't remember-"

"You have to try, Lydia." Allison says softly. I look at the clock again, _60 seconds._

Does time go faster when you're in your mind?

"I need you to talk to Scott, for me." She says, changing the topic, I nod actually surprised she mentioned him. "Tell him it's okay, and that I'm proud of him and he has no reason to be guilty."

"O-Okay." I say swallowing a hiccup as my tears spill from my eyes onto my pillow, not understanding what his all means.

"And you Lydia, I love you so much. I'm so happy for you and Stiles, you two deserve the world. Tell him it was never his fault-"

"What-"

"We don't have long, is there anything you want to say?" She asks, her arms enveloping me once again, this time she doesn't let go from the embrace. I cry harder, and I can tell she's trying hard not to cry herself.

"Are you happy?" I ask, my voice is croaky. It seems a pathetic way to end our meeting, but I have to know.

"Of course I am, I get to be with my mom." She replies gently, I nod into her neck and squeeze my eyes shut. I absorb her touch and warmth and tell myself how I'll never get this again until I'm dead. I take in the smell of her, strawberries and coconuts.

"Good, I don't want you to be sad." I say, squeezing her again. I realize how I can never have such a relationship with anyone like this, ever. Not even Kira. No matter how much we bond, fight and protect I'll never consider anyone else my sister other than Allison. "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too." Allison whispers into my hair and then everything is black and static in my mind.

* * *

I wake with a start, bolting up right on Kira and Scott's sofa and almost smacking my head into Stiles'. The room's dark, no lights on but I hear everyone's heavy breath. How long have I been out? I feel asleep around six or seven o'clock now it's...

Who knows.

My head still continues to ache and feel pressurized, only now something in my stomach is stirring and aching too. Stiles stirs against the sofa but doesn't wake, I begin lying down when I remember what just happened.

Allison...

Or was that just a dream? Was that me just dreaming of someone I long for or did she really get inside of my head?

I gag. I kick off the blanket that was covering my legs and jump off the sofa, the sudden movement making my head spin. I trip over someones legs but manage to make it to the kitchen sink before I start spewing up. I hold my own hair back as I heave, wretch and cough over the sink, running the water whilst doing so. I lean against the work surface and put my head in my hand. How am I supposed to find the solution? What does it even mean...

I sigh and wait in the kitchen in case I feel like I might throw up again. Then Stiles enters, his hair ruffled and his eyes tired as I must've woken him from his sleep.

"What's that smell-" He starts, his face scrunching up in disgust before seeing me. I must look like a train wreck. I feel my hair cling to my head in a matted mess, I'm bare foot, my blouse-dress crumpled and my throat raw and burning.

"Lyds, are you okay?" Stiles gasps as he runs over, pulling my body into his with one hand cradling my head and the other resting firmly on my back. I start crying, again. Stiles rubs my back as he holds me up, I feel my legs going weak.

"I saw her," I cry, my tears getting the the way of what I'm trying to say. "I saw Allison."

"How- You- Where did you see her?" Stiles asks, his eyes heavy with concern as he pulls back to look into my blurry eyes. I hiccup and let Stiles support my weight.

"In my mind," I say, it sounds stupid and pathetic, even Stiles looks at me dumbfounded, "She said something about it not being your fault, or whatever." I tell him trying to remember the exact conversation, and the exact way she had said it. But already everything is fogging up as if it was a dream. I want to remember this though for the rest of my life, even if that is a few more days.

When I look up at him I notice something different abut his manner. His face has sunken slightly, and his shoulders are slumped. His eyes are sad and it looks like someone's punched him in the gut.

"What does that mean? Is it about your mother?" I ask, maybe sounding a little too oblivious. Stiles lets a tear fall but wipes it away immediately, so I take his hand.

"Maybe anther time," Stiles shrugs, pulling me in again like this time he believes that I did see Allison. I toss it over in my mind, and it takes a while to click. He still blames himself for Allison's death, because he was void when it happened. I squeeze him tighter when I figure it out. He hadn't spoke about it in such a long time, maybe he stopped when we were in the first year of college... Hell I don't remember. Maybe Stiles apologizes everyday to her before he sleeps or when he wakes up. I guess I'll never really know what he does. Then, I'll guess I'll never really know if Allison got into my head or not.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me, still holding me up and already putting what I just said behind him. He's good that way.

"Considering I just puked I'd say not too well." I laugh coldly, suddenly feeling useless and run down. Stiles rubs my arms and nods, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"We don't have long, you know that? Maybe a few more hours before we'll have to take you to the hospital." Stiles tells me, his voice a sad sigh when he does so.

"Then we need to be working, we know now what Liz has been up to this whole time, this has just proved it." I tell Stiles, trying best to ignore the burn in my throat and the heaviness in my head.

"I guess we wake everyone up." Stiles suggests, I nod and he leads me back to the front room, his hand in mine. He takes me to the sofa, props all the pillows up and even offers his flannel as I still wear a dress and am getting the slightest of chills. It takes about ten minutes for everyone to wake, except Kira. Scott scoops her up in his arms and takes her upstairs, she needs her rest after all. I consider telling everyone about Allison but decide against it, they'll think I've started hallucinating, but I make a note to myself that I'll tell Scott what she said. Or what my brain may of made up...

Issac and Malia are both cranky when they're woken up and I'm dogged up a few times by Liam. I guess he's not a morning person.

"Lydia only has a few hours of actually being of use to us, before her condition gets... serious." Stiles tells everyone, his voice catching at the end of it.

"So what do we need to do?" Scott asks, running a hand over his eyes as he yawns, his mouth an open tunnel.

"We need to find out why Liz is doing this." I say confidently, nodding although my head feels like it's about to shatter into a million pieces. A bit like what I did to Valack. I shudder.

"Do you think she's been doing it to banshees only?" Issac asks, turning to look at me, his arms wrapped around Malia like an over-protective dog.

"Well considering Mrs Lewis is a banshee and her granddaughter was killed and Jess Leatherwood could apparently 'predict death' I'd say it's all to coincidental for them to not be banshees. So yes I believe they are killing banshees, and banshees only." Stiles exclaims to all of us, his hands shaking a little when he talks. Maybe he's stressed to the maximum all because he knows my life hangs in the balance of this.

"But I was told to find the solution, Mrs Lewis told me." I say, deciding not to mention about Allison saying that too.

"Does that mean only Lydia can figure this out?" Hayden pipes up from the corner of he room where her knees re touching her chest an she's lent on Liam's shoulder. The thought of me having to do all the brain work makes me want to just curl up and sleep until the problem passes.

"If that's the case she's going to need help, and she's going to have to figure it out," Stiles says, pausing as he checks his phone for the time, "Within the next four hours, six and maximum. Before we have to put her into hospital."

"How do we find Liz?" Malia asks, frowning at Stiles. He raises an eyebrows and licks his lips. At least Malia seems to be thinking of taking her out in case I can't find the solution. Always good to have a best friend like that.

"I'll have to lure her in, if we don't find a better way," Stiles thinks aloud, he shrugs as if it's a plan in development and I try my best not to get mad he might use his good looks to catch Liz, "But we have to focus on Lydia, we need to make sure she's kept alive so we can kill Liz."

"What happens if we kill Liz and Lydia is still sick and dying?" Issac asks, he raises an eyebrow and looks at me worriedly, like if he loses someone else in his life he might lose his mind. But what he says tugs at my heart, I hadn't given that much thought. I thought that the minute Liz died I'd be okay and safe. That whatever she has done to me would of worn off and everything would go back to the way it usually does. But I guess I have to think of the worst case scenario. I have to prepare myself and everyone else for the worst.

And I have to somehow accept that.

"Then I die." I deadpan to the pack. Stiles slowly nods as if realizing my fate and a quiet settles over the room, like everyone knows that I'm speaking the truth.


	17. 247

**Read and Review!**

* * *

It's an hour later and my head suddenly became a little heavier, if that's even possible. The pressure behind my eyes is so great that I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. I make Stiles sit by me in attempts to keep me awake, right now he's holding my high with a cold hand. That's working just fine for now. I'm trying to focus on my thoughts too, trying to work out what the solution could be. Now and then going back to what Liz might be, supernatural wise, Allison said that I'd said it before but all that comes to my mind is an Afreet but I can just tell that that's not it.

I sigh in defeat and rest my head on Stiles' shoulder.

"My brain is slowly melting, I swear." I tell him quietly, he kisses my forehead and rubs my arm.

"Just think, baby. I know you can." He tells me softly. I groan and push my forehead against his shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut as I do my best to concentrate.

"What have I said before? _Stiles,_ help me..." I whine, I told him what Allison said, but no one else and I'm waiting until the perfect opportunity comes up to speak to Scott about her. I think of everything that I've ever called her, everything I've ever thought about her but I'm only met with bad names, nothing supernatural.

"Maybe she's not supernatural at all!" Issac calls over his shoulder from the table where him and everyone else are gathered and discussing, allowing me and Stiles some privacy. I roll my eyes and shake my head, causing it to spin so I stop. It's like I can feel she's supernatural, just by thinking about her.

"I'm about as useless as you are at remembering things like that, it's like the blind leading the blind." Stiles jokes, I laugh and a quiet settles between us. His hand on my thigh, my head on his shoulder. Just us, like it should always be.

"But you remember everything about me," I contradict, he nods with a knowing smile on his face, "If I had considered her being something supernatural then wouldn't I remember what I thought it was?"

"Just close your eyes, and think." Stiles says, shutting his too. I close my eyes and focus on his voice. "Think back to yesterday when you saw her, did anything occur to you then?"

I sigh and think. I walked in and saw her with her gold tooth, and hated her for it. We politely joked and laughed-

Her laugh. That's it! Her laugh was a cackle not a laugh.A cackle like a witch. She's a witch. She must be. There's no doubt about it. Everything adds up, she poisons girls, _banshees,_ with cyanide and then moves on, she has a gold tooth tattoo that only I can see...

"Stiles, she's a witch..." I tell him, my eyes peeling open and my head snapping to his. Another spin of the room.

" _Of course!_ " Stiles exclaims like it was the simplest thing ever. He smacks his head with his hand as if he never even thought of it, like he's shocked that even us two hadn't thought of it until now. He grabs hold of me and squeeze me tightly.

 _"I don't know, Stiles, maybe some voodoo-freaking-witch!" I yell at him, but then stop, a witch. That would make perfect sense, if a witch could make only supernatural beings see a certain thing, to identify them from the rest._

 _"Baby, she's not a witch." Stiles tells me grabbing my arms and pulling me close to him, "I can see your wheels turning in your brain, I know what you're thinking. She's not a witch." He tells me softly._

"Stiles, we even argued about it, remember?" I say, recalling a conversation from when we first met Liz. Stiles takes my hand and places it on his heart with a look of sheer relief on his face.

"Guys, we've figured it out! She's a witch. It's the only explanation." Stiles tells everyone, raising from his seat and gently, carefully pulling me up too. Making sure I don't faint or whatever.

"Prove it." Liam simply shrugs as if he doesn't believe in witches. A beta werewolf doesn't believe in evil witches. Is he trying to be difficult on purpose.

"I'll prove it when I'm dead-" I start but then the room starts closing in on me, my vision dotting on the edges and my body suddenly feeling like jelly. Stiles arms are around me already and his wide whiskey-brown eyes are staring at me with worry.

"I think that's all the proof we need, Liam." Stiles says bitterly, Liam stands up immediately and comes over to support my waist, maybe out of guilt.

"So what do we do with this information?" Scott asks, eyeing me up and down in concern.

"We find out how you kill one of these god-damned witches," Stiles spits, looking more determined than ever. "There's no saving the villain this time."

"I gathered that be the case the minute Lydia was dying." Scott says, Stiles rolls his eyes a Scott's joke, despite the situation. Part of me feels bad we had to do this, go against Scott's code. We wouldn't have to necessarily end it this way if I hadn't done the most dangerous and least sensible thing possible, I guess I'll just forever owe him.

Then after my wave of relief and excitement passes, I start to feel my stomach twist and I have to put a hand over my mouth to stop anything escaping.

"Stiles-" I begin but it's too late, the minute I open my mouth I turn to vomit in the corner, wrenching out nothing but bile. Stiles holds my hair back and rubs my back soothingly, in an attempt to make me feel better. That's impossible though, I'm dying.

When I finish I apologize to Scott but he's already working on clearing it up, and suddenly I feel lousy and unable to do anything. We have to find out how to kill Liz, an almost certain witch before I die. I don't want to die, after all.

"You're okay, shh..." Stiles says pulling me in for a hug, it's only then I realize I'm crying as I notice his shirt pooling in water where my face sits.

"I'm dying," I whisper, maybe not to him but at least to myself. He holds me tighter and rubs my neck extra harder. I notice how everyone is staring at me uneasily in the room, especially Issac and Malia. I start to feel self-conscious, perhaps they're judging me for even doing his to myself, maybe they're thinking about how stupid I was to do this all so we could find the killer. Because was it really worth it? Is it going to be worth it when I die and leave Stiles to do what? Be alone and grieving the rest of his life? I shudder and allow more tears to escape out of my tired eyes, my throat burns to much to sob.

"We need to get Lydia into hospital," Stiles says pulling back and giving my face a worried glance over. I try to offer him a smile but I can imagine I look ridiculous doing so at such a time. "I want her to be under Melissa's watch 24/7 until Liz is dead."

Stiles looks both angry and upset, and my chest aches, twists and throbs at the thought of doing this to him. Making him feel like he's useless and how he might have nothing to live for in the next few days. It makes me never want to take pride of myself again, it makes me never want to look in the mirror and see myself for who I truly am. It makes me want to curl up in a ball and ignore everyone and everything.

"Stiles, go with Malia and Issac to the hospital then. Liam and Hayden help me clear this up." Scott orders like he's the boss. Well I guess he is.

Malia offers me a gentle smile, and takes me by the hand, her other arm supporting my waist as Issac walks behind us and Stiles in front.

"Lydia, I won't let anything happen to you," Malia tells me, her face serious and concentrated, "You're my best friend."

My heart throbs at her words and the look on her face. I may of disliked her when she dated Stiles, or when she first came along because she felt like a replacement from Allison, but I do love her. She's really blossomed into a strong-willed woman who I'm thankful for in my life. I give her a squeeze by the hand as a way of showing my gratitude for her. My throat to raw to actually speak.

Then we pass the mirror in the hallway, my skin is almost turning yellow. That must mean the cyanide is getting to my liver and fast. Maybe that's why everyone was looking at me weird and that's obliviously why Stiles has suggested me going to hospital so sudden. I look away from my reflection. Hair tangled, face now yellowish and my eyes heavy. I can't remember getting to the hospital but I remember arriving.

* * *

"Stiles, you're telling me she was showing symptoms of cyanide poisoning six hours ago?" Melissa whisper shouts at him behind a thick wall with glass windows in which I've been assigned to. Issac and Malia are in the waiting room as Melissa didn't allow them to come in here for their own benefit. Stiles nods and Melissa pulls a hair out of his head.

"We knew what we were doing, Melissa. Come on." Stiles whines whilst rubbing the spot where he had his hair pulled. Melissa rolls her eyes and walks over to me, feeling my forehead with her palm. I'm lead comfortably in a thick quilt and fresh smelling pillows with a heart monitor right beside me, teasing with me with my struggling heart beat.

"We'll have to run a few tests, see how much cyanide she has and how we can reduce the poison spreading." She sighs, giving a glare at Stiles but smiling at me. "Remind me why you're marrying him?" She teases, I smile and have to control my tears. She leaves to go and grab some equipment and me and Stiles are left alone.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me walking the distance between us, I shrug and pretend that this whole thing isn't effecting me in the slightest. "You don't have to lie to me."

I nod because he's right. When have I ever hid anything away from him? I'd tell him everything in a heartbeat. We both know that.

"I don't want to die," I whisper, my tears springing to me eyes and my bottom lip trembling. I hate to be such a coward, millions of people die each day so why do I feel like such a victim here? "I don't want to leave you."

"Don't you worry about that," Stiles gives me a watery smile, his eyes so full with tears I don't know how one hasn't spilled over yet. "You'll make it through this, I promise."

"If I don't-"

"No, you will." Stiles says, sitting in the chair beside me kissing my knuckles, "I've sat in a chair just like this and watched the life go out of my mother's eyes. I've been possessed by a Nogitsune and felt the death of one of my best friends when my void-self killed her. Please don't be the last girl I lose." He tells me, his voice so raw of emotion I actually silently promise myself that I'll have to get through this, because of him.

"Okay." I manage weakly, he stares at me long and hard and gives my hand a kiss. Then Melissa comes back in with a few needles in her hand.

"What're you going to do?" I ask feebly. My body feeling like jelly and my brain slowly slipping away.

"I need to take some blood, run a few tests. If this is actual cyanide in your system and it gets to your liver, this can cause you some serious health problems." Melissa tells me seriously, but something about the way she says 'actual cyanide', like maybe she thinks there's something else.

"You don't think it's proper cyanide?" I ask, ignoring the part about health issues and what not.

"I'm saying there is a very high chance that this is supernaturally induced and could be done mentally not physically. Therefore if we try and drain your system of anything supernatural. You may be okay." She tells us. Stiles raises an eyebrow, looking intrigued and I'm fascinated too but all my body wants is sleep.

"How do we drain her system?" Stiles asks as Melissa applies cream to the middle of my arm and pulls a plastic glove on.

"I have no idea." She says, she lines the needle up with my veins and I cringe, turning the other way. Stiles walks to the other side of my bed and holds my hand, rubbing his thumb over it in comfort. "Okay sweetheart, squeeze his hand if it hurts. It'll only sting."

I focus on my breathing, how my heart must be struggling to survive and fight off the cyanide running in my system. I focus on Stiles next to me, his warm hand clasped around mine, the rough pad of his thumb brushing over my soft knuckles. I feel the pinprick of the needle and I look at Stiles' face to try and distract myself from the pull of blood coming out of my almost-lifeless veins. I focus on his moles, how some are a light-mousy brown and how others are dark-chocolate brown. I notice how his eyelashes touch just below his eyebrows- why does he have such nice eyelashes? He's a guy, he doesn't need them.

I squeeze his hand slightly when I feel the tug of the needle, slurping up all the blood it can get. I think of Valack and all the blood he took from me. I shudder and Stiles grips my hand harder, like a reassurance that everything's going to be okay.

"All done." Melissa tells me softly, she wipes over the pin-prick with a ball of cotton and then gently presses a circular plaster over the sore spot.

"What do I do now?" I ask her, Stiles lets go of my hand and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Drink." She shrugs, she hands me a water bottle, "For now try to flush your system as much as possible. You need to be drinking one of these every hour."

"Great." I sigh, I take the water from her hand and nod in thanks. I guess I can't complain, I bought this on myself.

"And rest." Stiles nods, pushing me back onto the bed and into the pillows. He pulls the sheet up to my chin and I feel like a child again.

"How do I sleep and drink at the same time?" I ask, Stiles shrugs and Melissa leaves to run the tests as quickly as she can. "Aren't you going to go research, or whatever?"

I try to keep my head high, and blink away the tears that spring to my eyes. But Stiles smiles at me gently, the smile that makes me feel like I'm going to die at how tender he can be to me. No-one else, but me.

"No, I'm going to stay here." He tells me, his voice deeper but softer. I nod and try to look grateful but I think I end up looking sad because Stiles' eyes droop a little lower, making his eyebrows furrow. Then my heart hurts, physically aches, once again at the thought of dying and leaving him behind. "Go to sleep."

"I love you," I whisper to him, already feeling my eyes drift shut, "With all my heart." It almost feels like a goodbye, in case I don't wake up I need him to know one last time.

"And I love you with all of mine."

* * *

It's a weird twisted logic really. That going to sleep makes everything better, like 'ignore your problems and it'll go away' but that never really works. I almost feel like everything is a dream because I don't feel like I'm all here at the moment. I drift in and out of my sleep, I see Stiles sit and bite his finger nails, I watch him get up and leave and then come back again. Then I finally come too, my head spinning and my mouth dry. There's about five bottle of water on the side, so I start drinking to wash this out of me.

"How you feeling?" Stiles asks, his eyes are hooded, most likely from lack of sleep and his voice is raspy.

"Like shit." I try to joke, Stiles tries to smile but it'so forced the way his cheeks rise, I can tell he's getting more anxious by the minute. "How long was I out?"

"Couple hours." Stiles tells me, looking at his phone to check the time. "Did you dream again, about Allison?"

I shake my head, saddened by the fact she didn't come at all. Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination, but it still doesn't explain what she told me to tell Scott which I yet have to do.

"Any new information yet?" I ask referring to our killer, my head building up with pressure again, I try to ignore it and resist the urge to sleep it off. I rub my fingers around in circles in my temple.

He hesitates, then nods. "Liam and Hayden seem to think she's in a self-made cult," He tells me slowly, like he's still trying to understand it himself. "From what they think they know she believes that it will do her good to 'cleanse her soul' by 'sacrificing' those who are surrounded by death." He finishes, he looks disgusted by just speaking such words, and shares a look of fear with me.

"So she has been targeting banshee's all along, hasn't she?" I ask, my mind swirling in all different theories and new information.

"Yes, at least we think."

"And if she's part of a cult, does that mean there are more of them?" I ask, too many questions filling up my head I have to lie back down and try to focus all my energy and strength into forming words from my tangled thoughts.

"We hope not, or if there are we hope they aren't here." Stiles sighs, but then a thought pops into my head of when we went to Dunsmuir.

"Wait, Stiles..." I say, my eyes growing wide when I look at him, "There has to be more, when we went to Dunsmuir we went to that Chapel and there was that woman, she didn't tell us her name but her tooth..."

"You don't think that there's these witch-type people all across America..." Stiles exclaims, but when he goes quiet after I can tell he's thinking about the possibility too.

"Or it could've been Liz following us! Maybe she did some witch-craft spell and made herself look completely different!" I tell him hurriedly before my mind goes to foggy to talk or think straight.

"Lyds, this is bad. We don't know how many there are, _if_ there are more than one, where they're hiding-" Stiles starts rambling, standing up from his chair and running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Stiles, we'll figure it out," I tell him reassuringly, reaching up to grab his wrist. "We always figure it out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," He sighs and sits back down his hand holding onto mine and kissing it softly, "We need to kill them."

"We don't know for sure if there are more than one-"

"That's the only way to get you back, Lydia. If we kill Liz for doing this to you." He says with so much anger, I almost start blaming myself for all of this. But before I can ask about my results from my blood test, my mind is slowing down and I'm sucked back into a dreamless sleep.


	18. A Divine Plan

It's like I'm living in a foggy dreamland when I sleep. Whatever cyanide-supernatural stuff this is that's running through my system is making me go slightly nuts. I sleep, I wake, I drink, I talk to Stiles then I sleep again. The process goes on all day, and by time I realize I haven't asked about saving my life, I fall back to sleep. Although I don't think it's as late as I think it is, time gets messier when you sleep. And when you're dying.

Getting up to pee every hour is really testing my patience. I think I've had seven bottle of water, and it feels like I've drank Niagara Falls. Not to mention the amount of times Stiles runs his hand through his hair, or bites his knuckles. He's so obviously stressed and is trying to keep me at bay.

"Stiles," I say, he's reading something on his laptop in deep concentration but if he wants to keep me alive he's going to have to start talking. I will die of boredom before the cyanide kills me.

"Everything alright?" He asks, his voice showing hints of worry but his mind is somewhere else, he doesn't even look up. Anyway, what a question to ask when I'm in hospital because I'm on deaths door.

"No." I say, which isn't a lie, my mouth feels like sand paper and I'm feeling spaced out, but also because he's onto something and isn't telling me.

He looks up at me, his eyes visibly strained. "Why, what's the matter?"

"You're not telling me what you're doing..." I say, it sounds pathetic when it leaves my mouth, but it's bugging me keep waking up to the sight of him in this state.

"What do you mean? You know what I'm doing, I'm sat right here." He tells me, a look of confusion on his face. I roll my eyes in a huff and turn away from him, pulling the sheets up around me and the flimsy hospital gown they dressed me in. I hear him sigh and put his laptop on the side. "Budge up."

I obey to his order and move up as much as I can to the other side of the bed and Stiles climbs in after kicking his shoes off. It feels like such a long time since we've been in bed together, when in reality it has only been a night, but then I've had a lot of naps since then and now. His body is warm when he allows himself to come down clumsily on the bed, jolting me slightly. I didn't realize how cold I was until he joined me, his strong muscly arms dusted with dark brown hair hooking around my body and pulling me into him. Somehow the physical contact is making me feel a little better.

"Have you found anything new?" I ask him after a few minutes of silence between us. I had to be the one to speak otherwise he would've lead here with me until I fell back asleep.

"No," He tells me, his voice a grunt of defeat, "That's the problem."

"So you're stressing about not finding anything out?" I ask, a little in awe. He squints his eyes and half nods, that's his ' _Well it's kinda nothing but also something'_ face. "See you aren't telling me anything!"

He sighs and I try to turn around in his arms but he holds me still and pulls me in a little closer. "Lyds-"

"No, Stiles I may be pretty useless, and pretty much dead at this point but I still want to be kept in the loop of things." I cry, my tears stinging my eyes and my chin wobbling. Stiles' hand cups my cheek, and forces my eyes to look at his. His hand comforting and rough.

"Shh... It's not that, I just don't want you to worry." I tells me his voice low and words soft, "The thing is we worked out who Liz really is."

"Who she really is... what do you mean?"

"Well you know we worked out that she used different names that were all short for 'Elizabeth'?" He asks, I nod and he starts rubbing circular patterns into my cheek gently, "Well there's a woman on record of Elizabeth Winter and she had quite a few injuries in her time, but she miraculously healed from them all."

"So it's not going to be as easy as we think, killing her?" I ask, Stiles nods and I close my eyes for a few seconds trying to collect my thoughts together.

"Not if she can heal herself," He sighs, his eyes are tired and the crease in his forehead seems to be permanent. "So no, we haven't found anything new because we don't actually know how to kill her."

"Do you think it'll be in some sick, sadistic way?" I ask, fear lacing my words and creeping up my spine. Stiles grips me a little harder as if he's scared that it will be too.

"I hope not, even if she has caused all of this. I don't want to be the one who has to do it." Stiles says defiantly. I nod in understanding because who wants to be the one to take someone's life? He may of killed Donovon Donati but that was self-defense, and I know that haunts him everyday. Besides, he shouldn't have to take another if he's done it before.

"Who do you think will do it?" I ask because it's obvious it won't be either of us, and I doubt Scott will find it in him to do so.

"Derek, I'd say. Possibly Malia." He shrugs, but I can tell he's troubled by the thought. Perhaps thinking of the worse, either me or him dong it. I don't think we'd handle the guilt.

"Why don't we ring Deaton? He will probably know what we're dealing with." I say a little absently as I feel the familiar tug of sleep, but I ignore it and focus on Stiles and his words.

"That's not bad thinking, isn't he out of town?" He says, he reaches for his phone and texts Scott. I shrug my shoulders and then Stiles holds his phone in one hand as he holds me in the other.

"Do you think I have time to sleep before?" I half joke but I can't deny the feeling of heaviness behind my eyes and the ache in my limbs. Stiles nods and kisses my forehead, but I reach my lips up to his. I feel like we haven't had such a sweet, physical touch in such a long time. My breath is probably awful and my lips are dried out, but the way he stirs the same kind of love in my chest makes me think he doesn't even care.

"I'll wake you when we hear from Deaton." He tells me, about to release me from his grip but I hold onto him, stopping him from getting out of the bed.

"Wait- Can you lie with me, until I fall asleep?" I ask him, the ache of him set so deep in my heart it feels like a hole is being made. I feel the way I used to when I was eighteen and would wake up from nightmares and would ask Stiles to come over.

"Of course." He whispers and settles back down with me, I sleep the soundest I ever have with him next to me.

* * *

"Lydia, you have to wake up." It's Melissa's voice that wakes me, surprisingly not Stiles'. Then that's when I feel his arms still wrapped around me tightly, like he's providing me with life. He must've fell asleep too. There's part of me that doesn't wan to move, thinks that I should pretend I'm sleeping and allow this moment of bliss to last between me and Stiles; it could be our last after all.

I slowly peel my eyes open, and the room suddenly seems blindingly bright so I shut them again.

"Stiles." This time Melissa calls, he mumbles something- the way he always does when he's woken. Then he pushes his face into my hair and his open mouth is pressed against my neck. I sigh.

"Melissa can you turn the lights off? It's hurting my head."I whisper, not wanting to wake Stiles. I want him to get a good bit of sleep in, even if it means I have to leave him here. I hear her footsteps walk away and then a click of a light switch. I open my eyes again, finding the room more bearable now but still the ache in my head makes me feel queasy.

"We have some results back, and Scott's been doing some research, clearly without the help of Stiles." Melissa says light-heartedly, probably in an attempt to make me feel better. I smile and force myself to sit up, Stiles' arms begrudgingly loosens but still tight enough to hold me. This moment would be perfect if it weren't under such circumstances.

"Sorry, this was my fault. I made him get some rest with me." I say, almost embarrassed that she had to be the one to wake us. "Don't wake him, he hasn't slept."

"I think he might want to hear this." Melissa reprimands softly. I nod and nudge Stiles' arm, ignoring the tug in my stomach of sickness and the spin of my head.

"Stiles," I say, my voice croaky, "Wake up." I nudge him and he rolls over, smacking his head on the plastic bed frame, he swears under his breath and Melissa tries to cover her laugh with a cough. His eyes open and when he notices Melissa he shoots up, thinking that maybe she's caught us in the middle of something.

"We didn't- uh-" He begins but I smack him slightly on the leg with my head as a 'shut up she wasn't event thinking that' scold.

"She has results back for me." I tell him, my face a look of warning for him to start acting casual.

"We found traces of cyanide in your system, so we have a few _medical_ things to see if we can get this out of your system." Melissa tells me. I try not to be scared by the way she says 'medical' but I can't help the fear that creeps up my spine and sets under my skin.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, my voice dry and a stone set deep in my stomach making me want to throw up. I try to ignore it.

"We'll have to pump your stomach..." She tells me, her voice is soft but it doesn't offer me any comfort. Every hair on my body is stood up and every nerve is on edge, flinching even when Stiles touches me.

"W-Why?" I ask, barely audible. The thought of having such a thing done, and I'll be aware what they're doing. Surely there has to be something else they could do, Melissa wouldn't let me go through that, would she?

"It's our safest bet, we need as much of it out of your system as possible." She tells me sympathetically, I pull my knees to my chest and hug them, leaning into Stiles for comfort. Ironically, the situation makes me want to throw up.

"What's the research Scott's been doing?" I ask, in hopes that it might make me feel better than hearing this.

"He found a way to clear your system, temporarily," Melissa informs us, Stiles' eyebrows raise in question and I'm intrigued, "It's something called the five herbs, they're all written in Celtic but I can translate them. They essentially get rid of supernatural toxins out of your body, while the toxins are supernatural the side effects aren't hence making it temporary so killing Liz will be the final key to making you all well again, Lydia."

I wave of relief floods me, I'm going to be okay. I've never been more thankful for Scott Mccall in my life. I owe him big time.

"So do I still need my stomach pumped?" I ask, hoping she'll say no if we get the herbs, but her face falls and so does my heart. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Unfortunately, sweetheart. We'll do it right now to get it done with. We need to get as much of it out of your system as we can so that the herbs will work effectively and for longer." I nod and try to keep my face emotionless, but I think I fail when Stiles' puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me in.

"Okay," I say quietly, every fiber in my body chanting _no_ at the words coming out of my mouth, everything inside me is screaming _run_ but I don't. I know I have to do this. "Let's get it over with."

"I'll get the equipment." She says and hurries off. There's an odd silence between me and Stiles, and I decide now is my chance to have an emotional breakdown before I have to be strong again.

"Don't cry," Stiles says, his words fierce but voice soft, "You're so strong, I know you can do this." I nod and feel the tears tumble out of my eyes and I bite my lip and wrap my arms around Stiles.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, baby." He says, his voice a whisper in my ear, silencing everything in my head. I nod once again and hold onto him tightly, more scared of this than anything I've ever endured. "It'll be over before you know it."

"It's going to be horrible." I cry, I try not to feel sorry for myself, tell myself I could have it worse.

"It'll be over, we'll get you the herbs, we'll talk to Deaton then we'll kill this fucking witch." He tells me, I hear the anger lace his words and I allow myself a moment to admire his passion. His drive for me.

"Then what?"

"Then we'll get married," He says, his voice light and full of love, "We'll move out. Scott and Kira will have their baby. We'll have babies-"

"Promise me that." I say pulling back looking at him, realizing he's crying to, I wipe a tear away and he leans into my palm. Everything inside my chest is stirring adn making my pump heart faster.

"I promise." He nods, then slowly his lips peck mine and we don't move against one another's lips but just hold them. Our kiss is salty. He holds me in his arms until Melissa returns and then he's made to leave the room, whispering a final 'I love you' in my ear then leaving through the heavy, blue door. Then it's me and Melissa and the equipment.

"Everything is going to be alright." She says, then the next few minutes that ensue are hell.

* * *

I surprisingly feel refreshed after the 'treatment' despite my mouth being raw. Now Melissa has me downing three bottles of water before talking to sooth and lubricate my throat. I just want to see Stiles.

"Am I good to go?" I plead Melissa. My head's still fragile and apparently will be like that until I get some herbs in my system but for now I'm told to soldier through it, I shouldn't take any herbs until we're ready to fight Liz and maybe her witch cult so they last longer.

"Not really, no." Melissa sighs, but offers me a smile anyway, "But considering you're about to save a lot of lives, yes. You may go but should be back in a few hours for your checkup."

"Thank you." I nod, and get up and leave. My blouse-dress from the other day is wrinkled and I'm walking barefoot because the thought of high heels right now makes the room spin even faster. I ignore the shooting pains in my stomach, Melissa said that would last a few minutes. I walk down to the waiting room and despite not feeling all too well, and still having a toxin in my body, the thought of seeing Stiles is what's getting me through.

In a room full of people, I spot Stiles almost immediately sat next to Issac and Malia. He's got a concerned look on his face, Issac and Malia are comforting him from here. I almost want to cry. I walk closer, then as if they smell me, or hear an extra heartbeat in the room, Malia and Issac's head snap up in my direction and Malia jumps up and hugs me, her arms tight around my torso and squeezing me, making me almost pass out from pain.

"Malia- My stomach." I choke out, she immediately lets go and apologizes, cooing over me like a child but I let it pass as she was only excited, and it's nice to have such a physical touch after something like that.

"You look better." Issac tells me, I hug him lightly, just wanting to hold Stiles but being polite. After all, I'm not really safe until Liz is dead.

"Stiles," I say when Issac lets go, I run at him, throwing my arms around his neck and his arms going to my waist, lifting me off the ground slightly, being extra careful with my stomach. "I love you." I say into his hair, my hands stroking through it, his arms are warming my body up, already making me feel more alive. Providing me with energy to fight this all.

"You have no idea." He mutters back, a half laugh and a half sigh of relief, that I'm as best as I'm going to be for now. He sets me down gently, then leads us out to his jeep and takes us to Deaton's where we're meeting Kira, Scott, Liam, Hayden and Derek.

It doesn't take us long to get to the clinic, but I can feel the cyanide creep back into my veins, like it's warning me I don't have long at all, and being away from hospital isn't a good thing. The ringing of the door makes our presence known and I've never seen people more relived to see me okay and not that yellow anymore.

"We don't have long," Deaton tells us, his voice serious- not wasting any time. "These kind of witches are very dangerous, and powerful. I have to remind you that she has taken the power of multiple of banshees. That's why Lydia's so important in this."

My legs go a little weak at his words and I have to lean on Scott for support, I'm not strong enough to play apart in this. "What do I need to do?"

"You see, her strength is a banshee. Her weakness is also a banshee. Just because she's gained power from a banshee doesn't mean she is one but she is very a very powerful witch." He notifies us. I nod in understanding but still don't know where he's going with this.

"What's all this got to do with Lydia?" Scott asks from beside me, I straighten up slightly and try to regain my balance.

"She has to be the one to kill Liz." He deadpans, and I could think of a thousand things I would rather be doing than listening to this. I lean on Scott again. "Her scream will be so powerful to her, especially since she's a victim of Liz's and isn't dead yet. Her scream will essentially break her magic, and without her magic she dies."

"Seeming as my throat isn't feeling it's strongest after having my stomach pumped," I remind him,"How do you suggest I do this?"

"You just have to try, and wait until the moments right too." He simply shrugs. That's the thing with Deaton, he leaves it up to us all the time. "And remember, she thinks you're dead, Lydia. Use that to your advantage."

"Thanks, Doc." Scott says, so for the rest of the day we go back and forth between plans and theories about what we need to do to kill her, and how exactly we'll execute it. I'm out for a more than a few hours but Melissa accepts it and doesn't yell.

The last thing I say to Stiles before I fall asleep is, "I was the solution."


	19. The Attack

**This is the last chapter, other than the epilogue that I'll be working on but I don't know when that will get out to you. I've recently had some people unfollow this story so feedback for what I can improve is highly appreciated :) This is a long chapter so thank you to those that have continued to read this, please review your thoughts because I love hearing them! Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

We plan it for today, the day after yesterday to seek out Liz and lure her into a trap to kill her. I'm a mixture of nerves and excitement at the same time. The quicker she's dead the quicker life goes back to normal. I can't wait. I was kept in hospital overnight and I forced Stiles to go home and get some proper rest, that's the least he needed for the long day we have planned ahead. In fact, it's more of a long night. Waiting until night fall is always the best way to seek the killer out. At least that's what we find.

I'm on a strict, 'no talking' rule as well from Melissa. If I want to save my voice to kill Liz- which I'm dreading, then I'll need all the power I can get. Who knows how I'm going to manage. So I try to mouth things and hope the pack can lip read because that's how I'm going to have to communicate despite my reluctance.

The past few hours have been an argument on who should actually be coming to help defend the pack and who can make Liz most weak so that I can easily take her out. And how exactly am I going to take her out? In a loud and clear scream, her name. Her full, real name; Elizabeth Brunswick. Thanks to birth certificates and health records we managed to track her name and address, so our plan is to storm up to her house and attempt to kill her. How foolish we'll look to her. A group of young adults that appear to now everything about the world. But maybe we do. Anyway, we've all been arguing over Stiles and Kira coming. Kira because she's heavily pregnant and if anything were to happen to the baby and herself Scott would go insane, as well as the rest of the pack. The problem with Stiles? He's human and Liz is a dangerous witch. Stiles defense, however is proving to be in his favor.

 _'If Lydia is going and if she's killing the woman then I'm going to be by her side all the way.'_

The statement had made my heart warm, but I knew how selfish it would be to allow Stiles, the boy with the bat, to protect me when he can hardly protect himself. But it was Scott's word against mine, him being the alpha and all. Scott see's him as brave and strong and that's what we need for the pack. I told him how would he like it if I made Kira come and fight, he gave me a hard stare; like an owner telling off its puppy.

So the pack that was made up to fight was Scott, Stiles, Derek, Issac, Malia and I. Liam and Hayden protested and even resulted in an argument between Liam and Scott because Liam didn't even feel like part of the pack anymore. So, Scott changed his mind, granted them the opportunity to fight off Liz but Liam denied the offer for both of them, out of stubbornness I suppose. With the addition of Braedon not being able to come and fight, I felt like we were outnumbered. What if Liz has a cult of a dozen witches? We are _fucked._

So, we all wait for the time to come to kill Liz. The clock ticking louder than usual seems to remind me that we're running out of time.

* * *

"I don't know why you're talking." Stiles sighs softly as I sit in the big arm chair in our lounge and he sprawled out on our sofa. I was telling him about Liam and Hayden, although he'd been there I was trying to tell him how I think they'll still miraculously turn up to defend us anyway, or so I hoped. He was right however, I shouldn't be talking but we still had a few more hours to go and the silence was deafening me. I look at him and roll my eyes making my eyelids flutter, Stiles always used to mock me for it by imitating me, he's only recently stopped. He gets up from his position on the sofa and walks over to me. He rests a hand on either arm of the chair and looms over me, staring at me in a loving way as I stare back. Green meeting brown.

"I don't know why you're coming tonight, and fighting." I remark. He blows out a puff of air, making my hair around my face sway slightly.

"We've been through this..."

"I don't care, Stiles. I don't want _you_ dead as much as you don't want _me_ dead. So why's it any different?" I look away but manage to keep my voice calm and steady, unlike what I'm feeling. On the inside I'm trembling with fear of losing anyone in the pack, especially Stiles.

"This isn't like when we were in high school, I've had training. You and me both actually. I know how to use a gun, I know self defense and I know how to swing a good punch." He reassures me, I nod despite myself. What's a punch going to do to a powerful witch? Make her stumble backward but that's all. Then what will she do to Stiles if he did that in vain to defeat her?

"Just don't get hurt." I tell him because despite it all he's still coming no matter what I say. I look at him then and tilt my head as far as I can. He leans in closer, his breath tickling my cheek and momentarily making me forget that I was dying -even if I don't feel like it- and that we were about to kick a witches ass.

"Right back at you." He murmurs into my mouth as I catch his lips with my own. I reach a hand up to run through his hair as he deepens the kiss, one of his hands pressing on my thigh. It's stupid really that we have all of this in our lives yet we've still managed to have a moment like this: to be intimate with one another. I almost hate us for it. I pull back slightly to just look at him, in case something goes terribly wrong tonight. I could die, so could he.

"Don't think it." He says softly. Of course he'd read my thoughts, he always does. I can't ever keep anything hidden from him long enough, he see's right through me and that'll always be to my disadvantage. I nod and try to look like I have it together, but I think I fail when Stiles scoops me up from the chair, sits in it himself and settles me on top of him so we're a tangled mess of limbs.

"Will this change things? Me killing Liz." I ask him, because it has only just occurred to me that actually, taking the life of another, no matter how evil, might just destroy me. I might be racked with guilt once I've done it, I might not be able to live with myself. I've never killed the enemy before. Except Valack.

"You're too strong for it to change things." He runs his hand up and down my arm, making goose bumps erupt on my skin. The certainty of his words makes me shake so I grip his shirt.

"What if I'm not strong enough?" I look up at him, expecting him to lie but he doesn't hesitate when he answers and that's how I know he isn't lying to me.

"Then I'll be with you every step of the way," He tells me pressing a kiss to my head, I sigh and rest my head against his chest as he wraps his arms tightly around me, protecting me. "Now, stop talking so you can save your voice." I roll my eyes again, and this time he mocks me by doing it back. I allow myself to laugh but obey him after that, suddenly determined to end Liz in the way she deserves.

* * *

"Why's Kira here?" I demand, long forgetting my no talking rule until the scream. We huddle at the edge of a road half hour away from the center of Beacon Hills. All the pack is here, except Braedon. Even Liam and Hayden turned up. Kira doesn't stand next to Scott but in between Issac and Malia making me think Scott and her have argued.

"She thought it was necessary she helped. She also thought it necessary she knocked me out and then met me here." Scott states flatly at Kira. I wonder if she's slightly worried for the baby.

"I can defend all of you. I may be pregnant but I'm not useless." She remarks, Scott looks hurt and stressed as he runs a hand across his forehead and sighs deeply. Kira folds her arms over her chest, her elbows now resting on her baby bump. I'm a little awed that she would do that to Scott, I think everyone is.

"Kira, are you being serious?" I ask, bewildered. I couldn't stop myself- she was insane. She looked in my direction and I raised my eyebrows at her, does she realize what she's doing to Scott? This is breaking his soul in half.

"It'll be fine. We're here to help Lydia kill Liz and that's what I'll do." She says defiantly looking around at everyone in the group, I know Kira can be determined and fiercely loyal but this is border line suicidal. I shake my head slightly and look around to meet perplexed faces, I almost laugh when I see Malia, her eyebrows are touching and she has a hand on her hip looking at Kira as if to say _'Have you actually lost your mind?'_

"Anyway, what's the plan?" Liam asks, looking at Scott for the first time tonight. He crosses his arms and looks directly at him making the tension grow thick between the two. I try to understand both their reasons for the argument sake, but it isn't really worth fighting over when lives are at stake.

"She doesn't know Lydia's alive, so lets keep it like that for as long as possible. Stiles will knock because she knows him so he can distract her. Me and Derek will go through the back and take her out from behind. When we corner her we give Lydia the signal which will be a text message delivered from Issac. The rest of you are back up, cover every corner of the house and Kira you'll stay with Lydia." Scott informs us, his words and voice clear. He looks at Kira and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's seeing the night of Allison's death all over. He see's that fate with Kira. That reminds me, I need to tell him what Allison said, if that actually happened.

"I didn't come out her to sit with Lydia while all of you kick ass-" Kira begins but Scott sighs loudly cutting her off.

"I don't give a shit, Kira! You're staying with Lydia a few doors down. End of." His voice raised slightly in anger, Kira bites her lip and nods. Why do I have to be the one stuck with a hormonal, defiant, pregnant lady?

"Are we ready?" Scott asks, he looks around the pack. Scanning all of us with his red irises I can see Stiles fidget nervously which only puts my nerves on edge.

"What if something goes wrong?" Stiles speaks up, I can hear the tremor in his voice so I lace my fingers with him in hope to comfort him. His hand is clammy.

"It won't. How many time have we done something like this? Every time we've come out okay, Lydia can you predict any death?" He asks. I search myself for a promotion, an impending death the way I felt it when Allison died. To my relief, nothing. I shake my head.

"We've got each other, let's keep it that way." I say to all of the pack, then I give Stiles a tight squeeze of his hand and he walks off to Liz's door as everyone else takes their positions. I stand with Kira behind a brush at the end of the street as we await the text message that is my cue to follow everyone inside and scream at Liz. It should be easy.

"You know Scott is only mad at you because he knows what it's like to lose someone you love." I tell Kira quietly, I look at her expecting her to snap at me but she gives me a sad smile.

"I know, but Lydia, if I lost you... I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She tells me softly, I look at her meeting her eyes and suddenly I understand her reason a lot better than I thought I would. Then everything is mayhem. Just in that split second where me and Kira were talking the whole plan seems to fall apart.

Scott and Stiles come running down the road, a look of both panic and confusion crossing their faces. Stiles' legs running faster than his body can take him, keeping up with Scott. His flannel shirt flapping in the wind as if he's a super hero. I almost want to laugh.

"What?" I yell as they near us, I notice Scott holding something, a pillow case the color of a lemon.

"She's not in there... the house looks barely lived in." Stiles says in between his breaths, I put an arm around his waist scared he'll faint from the sudden sprint.

"Everyone is sniffing in there, we'll follow the scent and I promise you Lydia we won't let her get away." Scott tells me, he suddenly sounds scared and not as sure of himself as he was ten minutes ago. Like he's considering that now I might die.

"The five herbs last twelve hours, there's still time." I assure them, but Scott's eyes are full of doubt so I look away from them, scared.

"I think you should smell this," Scott says, he throws the pillow case to me and I catch it. Why would he want a non-werewolf to sniff it? I press the cotton of the case to my nose and breathe in deeply. The stench makes me gag. "What does it smell like to you?"

"Bitter almond," I say outstretching my arm and shoving the pillow case back into Scott's hands, "It's cyanide."

"So does this mean she gives it off naturally? She doesn't actually use cyanide gas or pills." Scott suggests, I nod trying to gather my thought but everything is so muddled right now and my body is trying to fight the cyanide. I can feel the five herbs running through my veins and defending all nasty toxins. But before we can further discuss Derek is jogging toward the four of us.

"I got a good scent, we good to go Mccall?" Derek's breath clouds in the air despite it not being cold.

"Where's the others?" Scott replies, Derek stops a meter away from us, already trying to follow the scent that's been inhaled into his nostrils.

"They're meeting us there." Derek tells him, Scott gives Kira a kiss despite their argument and says something into her ear and briefly places his hand on her ever-growing bump.

But as Scott starts to run away with Derek, I grab him by the arm and pull him to the side deciding now is a good of a time than any to tell him about Allison.

"What is it? Is someone going to die?" He asks, his hands on my arms and his eyes frantically searching mine.

"No, I thought you should know, the night the cyanide took affect I saw Allison," I wait for him to say something but he doesn't. He has a distant look in his eyes. "I don't know if what she told me of how she got into my head was true or if it was purely my imagination or the cyanide but she told me to tell you that she's proud of you, and you should never feel guilty. I don't know if that means anything but-"

He hugs me, like he's giving me a lifeline: a thank you. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"I thought you should know in case I don't make it through." I saw because there really is no sugar coating it. A flash of what could happen if I die, in that other place with Allison and watching over everyone. I shake my head to banish the thought.

"You'll get through this I promise." He says then with a look of knowing he takes off with Derek and Stiles, Kira and I climb into Stiles' jeep following Scott and Derek. I think of all the promises that have been made. The promises to keep me alive Malia telling me she wouldn't let happen to me, Stiles promising I won't die as well as Scott. It's all to overwhelming that these people would risk their lives, when we've come this far and survived this much that they wouldn't hesitate to die for me. I know we've all been loyal to one another, but now when we're adults I thought it would've changed somehow.

We end up driving toward the clearing where Derek's burned down house used to be. His house isn't visible from where we park, I'd say it's somewhere north of here but the pack with the heightened senses look slightly confused as to why no-one is here but us. There is no sign of Liz and that scares me.

"It's at it's peek here, I can't smell anything else." Malia states her nose twitching, she wanders up a slight hill, her boots crunching the branches and leaves beneath her. I almost want to tell her to be quiet in case Liz is here and we've just given up our location. Malia stands there for a while, her face slack and mouth open. Issac joins her, a hand going on her arm to bring her back but then he stops, transfixed.

"What is it?" Hayden asks, her voice a tremor.

"It's Liz." I hear Issac whisper, we all immediately rush up the slope and crowd around one another, hands holding onto arms for leverage. As being the shortest it took me a while to get a vantage point but when I did I was horrified.

I could make Liz out, she was stood in the middle of a satanic symbol that was marked out on the muddy ground by- what looked like -chalk. Fire surrounded her as she carried out some sort of ritual. Smoldering fire ignited the nights darkness and thick gray smoke billowed up into the trees and the stars above.

"Can you hear anything?" I heard Stiles say to someone, I didn't hear a response for a few minutes. We watched with wonder, if Liz was to look over she would see us huddled around one another watching her perform black magic.

"She's speaking another language." I heard Scott say, the smoke was wafting its way over toward us.

"How are we going to-" I begin but before I know it Stiles is pulling me down by my legs, I land hard on my back sending a hot, sharp pain through my back and legs, he covers me as well as he can. Both his arms either side of my head and his jacket cover my face. The earth is cold on my back, but Stiles' breath is warm. Everyone I notice is on the ground, hands over mouths to not be heard breathing. Then I hear the crackling, fizz of a fireball die out on the bark of a tree a meter away from us. She saw us. She has manipulation over fire. Of course. Cyanide, gas, she can fuel it as much as she would like.

"What are we going to do now?" I whisper to Stiles, he looks at me, his eyes shining with adrenaline and fear. He shakes his head, he's about to speak when I put a hand over his mouth as now I hear a set of footsteps approach us. I hold my breath, my other hand squeezing onto his arm tight in fear. His eyes calm me though, _We'll be okay. Nothing we can't handle._

"If you thought I didn't know you were coming you were very wrong," The voice that meets my ears is distinctly Liz's. No doubt about that one. "You see the thing about being a witch is that we are able to mind-read. Lydia I saw though your plan the minute you text me that day about meeting."

I look up past through Stiles' jacket and see that she stands, towering above us and she has a stupid grin on her face. I would do anything to rip her throat out. Even better, shatter her skull. Stiles moves off me, too late now she knows I'm alive and did all along.

"Also, the thing is about being a witch is that we are able to control certain minds. The minds of those who aren't supernatural." She continues, at this I stand up, my head swaying slightly. In the light that's burning off of the fire posts, I see her eyes look as sadistic as ever.

"Stiles." I whisper, by now the rest of the pack has stood up, Kira now with her sword out, eyes burning orange. It explains why Stiles didn't believe in me when I thought there was something bad about her. I knew he didn't just give up on me. He was manipulated.

"Ah, she figured it out!" She mocks me, addressing the rest of the pack. Malia is closest to her, and I can calculate her moves and so can Liz if she can mind-read. Malia whips out her claws and pounces for her, fangs on show and she's flying through the air. I almost think she'll succeed in slashing her throat but by a simple flick of Liz's hand Malia flies meters away from us smashing into a tree. Does she realize that I can kill her?

"Can you figure this one out too?" She snarls, her face contorts and suddenly she's fashioning blonde hair and red lipstick. The Marilyn Monroe look alike from Dunsmuir. My heart leaps to my throat.

"It was you," I say, my voice a whisper.

"It was you all along." Stiles finishes me, Liz takes an obnoxious bow.

This time it's Stiles who's foolish enough to come at her, I guess with the mind control and the way she's treating me is enough to send him off without thinking his actions through. I see the gun in the waist band of his jeans, I see him go for it. I try to tell him to stop but can't. He gets a shot in but she's suddenly defecting the bullets and firing them in Stiles' direction. He ducks and leaps away from them skillfully but I see it almost in slow motion the one that enters his leg. I yelp. I run over to where he lay instinctively and cradle him. He's swearing under his breath, the same word over and over. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"You bitch!" I yell at her, not being able to stop myself. I want to run at her and pull out that fake hair and kill her slowly and painfully. Stiles holds onto my wrist, his breathing heavy but still even thankfully. Scott's by my side before I know it taking away Stiles' pain but before he can take all of it away his hands slam against his temples and he's crying out in pain. I look at him, then to Liz, then to everyone else.

All but me Kira and Stiles have their hands pressed against their ears or heads as if they can hear or feel something that we can't. I stand up leaving my jacket with Stiles so he can apply pressure to his leg. My heart is pumping and I'm running off of no sleep and adrenaline.

"Stop it!" I yell, I know it's useless but I hate seeing my family distressed and hurt. I have no control over this. I look over to see Derek curled in a ball his head between is knees. If it has taken down Derek it must be bad.

"Or what?" She barks. She seems impressed with how easily she has taken us out and I'm scared that she'll take me out in a split second too. If we all go down what happens then?

"Or this-" It's Kira now, her sword posed and her body flying toward Liz. Liz actually looks taken off guard and Kira slashes her neck. Her blood is black and flows fast, like she's hit an artery. Kira looks pleased but again I know what happens next. It happened with Allison's death.

I charge for Kira sensing something bad and cruel to happen especially if she's pregnant. "Kira _go_." I scream, I run at her and I'm inches away when I see that Liz has gained Kira's sword. Not again. I won't let another friend die because of me. I get there in time, shielding Kira. Her eyes wide with fear. The sword nicks me on the back, I don't feel the blade but I feel the oozing of blood. Okay, 'nick' may of been a slight understatement.

Kira's on the floor and I'm standing up, she's taken all the pack out but surely she must know how I intend to kill her. Think. I want her as weak as possible and now I'm the only one who can achieve that for myself. I scream, not her name but a scream that'll knock her off her feet and she does, coming down hard on her back. I rush over to her and pin my knees on either one of her wrists and I shadow over her. Looking at her face. The face that's killed god knows how many banshees.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I'd love to see you try." She says, spitting blood and phlegm at me, I wipe it away but she only fuels my hatred more.

"Just tell me why you did it. Why did you kill all of those banshees?" I ask, I chance a look to my left where Liam has managed to gain his balance on his feet. No more mind-tricks with the werewolves now I've got her pinned.

"For fun." Is her reply so I don't waste anymore time. I need her dead. I scream as loudly as I can, her name. The rest that follows is disturbing. Her face contorts in pain and slowly changes. Her fair, clear skin turns into a wrinkly, saggy mess with age spots replacing the once glowing cheekbones. Her hair turns from blonde to grey and it shrivels and almost looks like it dies on her head. Her eyes, piercing blue remains the same which is unnerving. Her wrists become weak beneath my knees and her bones become easy to snap. They do. I hear the crunch and feel the pang of the bones springing apart from one another under my knees. _Pain, pain, pain._ It's like a mantra and it's all I want her to feel.

Then everything shatters.

Her head bursts the way I wanted it to, the crown of her head splitting open and blood flying everywhere. My face, my hair, pooling around her. I watch the life go out of her eyes and it scares me how satisfying it is for a brief moment.

Then I stop screaming, her eye twitches for a final moment then she stills beneath me and I fall off of her, suddenly all my energy zapped. I hit the ground and that's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

"Is it over?" I ask Stiles. I'm in the hospital and I turn to find Stiles in a bed too, his leg propped up from the bullet wound. He looks remarkably better than when I last saw him. And who knows how long ago that was.

He nods, a smile on his face. I look at the ceiling and sigh with relief. It could've been more brutal, but also could've been less. The image of Liz's dying face is imprinted in my eyelids when I shut them, but I decide that that's what I'll have to live with for a long time. Even killing someone that evil won't leave you. It'll take everything you are to destroy a soul.

I almost want to cry with relief that it's over, and hopefully nothing may never happen again.

" _It's over._ " Stiles repeats and it feels like everything inside me has only really just became alive. No more fighting, no more killing.

How beautiful those words are, _It's over._


	20. Epilogue

**Okay this is the end, I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I'v enjoyed writing. Keep a look out for my new work that hopefully won't be published to long away. Again, thank you.**

* * *

 _One year later..._

It's one of those mornings where you feel contended with life and you don't mind getting out of bed. It's also one of those mornings where I start my day off to a mind-blowing orgasm. The kind of orgasm that makes you twitch and gives you uncontrollable pleasure, and leaves you ultra-sensitive when it's over. Yeah one of those days. To add to that though, Stiles and I are seeing Scott, Kira and their adorable baby boy, Gregorio for the first time since they moved away from Beacon Hills. Well they came back home for our wedding and a few other times, but we've never been there and we're both quite excited. They left after the witch incident with Liz and I don't blame them. Me and Stiles talked about moving away right after our wedding but Beacon Hills is home despite all the danger here. Scott and Kira don't live too far now, it's a half hour drive but still it's worth it to see them. It's also been a year since anything supernatural that goes on killing sprees has been in town and it's quite relaxing. Our wedding too was fantastic. We married four months ago and it was everything I hoped too, I was wearing the dress of my dreams and we had the honeymoon of a lifetime. Without sounding sloppy, it was truly magical.

"You ready, baby?" Stiles asks as he walk down the hall grabbing his keys when he passes the window ledge he keeps them on.

"Yeah, come on." I say to him, mostly because I've been waiting here for a few minutes and I can't contain my excitement that we're seeing Scott and Kira.

I wait buy the door of our house. We decided to still buy the house we were looking at, even though everything that happened with Liz should really of put us off. But we loved it so much we couldn't just pretend it never existed. He touches my lower back as we leave the house. Stiles also recently grew back the slight beard he had going around the time of Scott's wedding and I have to say, it's a huge turn on. It makes him look like he's broken a thousand girls hearts in his time, although he probably had without knowing. We get into Stiles' battered jeep which now bugs me a little that we still have it, I would've thought that since I'm working my ass off to get the Fields medal and Stiles' wage of being the towns Sheriff we could afford a nice new, big car. But of course not.

"Maybe we should just take my car, you know? It has to drive a long way from here." I say as we step into the jeep, I really am grasping at anything now to not be seen in this thing. No matter what memories we've had in here.

"Believe me if the jeep can drive to Mexico, it can drive us to Scott's." He reassures me, a slight smile on his face at the memory. I roll my eyes at him and shut the door with a slam.

"And didn't we end up being almost attacked by a Berseker?" I remind him, I can't help the smile that curls on my face when I think back to it. When we were kids really. Stiles drives away from the pavement, and just like that my argument is over, I sigh to let him know how serious I was.

"Ah," He says, his brows furrowing as he focuses on switching lanes, "But you still fell for me." He smirks at this, and looks quickly to my side then back at the road. I almost blush.

"You should just be lucky you had your panic attack before that other wise our relationship would've been toast." I link my fingers through his as they rest on the gear stick. My small, soft hands hooking on to his long, rough ones.

"Believe me I thank my lucky stars for that panic attack." He jokes, he winks at me then his eyes are back on the road. Although I'm not sure he's actually joking.

* * *

It takes us shorter than we expected to get to Scott's as the roads weren't as busy as we expected. So we arrive to their house in twenty minutes, the jeep bringing us there safely and without fail. And the looks on Scott and Stiles faces when they see each other is worth a soul. Their eyes light up with a sweet nostalgia and a brotherly love.

I remember Stiles telling me late one night about a conversation that happened when his mother had just died. Him and Scott were playing in Melissa's back garden, the Sheriff was there too for a catch up on their days off. Anyway, they were playing football or whatever when Melissa said: _"Boys, you're tearing up the grass."_

And the Sheriff simply told her: _"We're not raising grass, we're raising boys."_

I think that helps me understand the way Scott and Stiles just greeted each other, like they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. They were raised as one.

My greeting with Kira was probably like two excited teenagers fan-girling over some hot, new boy band. The minute I met her chocolate-colored eyes I ran into her arms. Me and Malia had missed her a lot. Her arms wraps around my torso and squeezes her life into me, I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth.

"Kira you look great!" I stand back to look at her. Her face glowing with happiness and love. Her figure now returned to normal after the birth of her son.

"Don't you're just a reminder that I could look that good if I hadn't got knocked up." She says under her breath even though Scott could probably hear her. I laugh at her and hug her again.

"And there's my sister-in-law." Scott says from beside me and Kira. I look over to see him as happy as ever, and believe me that's what he deserves after everything. I smile as I look at his sparkling eyes, his figure looking nice and healthy and his arms outstretched to accept me into a warm bear hug. I run into his arms.

"I miss you." I tell him, my voice muffled by his shoulder, he hums in response that vibrates my spin as he rubs a hand in circles on my back.

"It's so good to see you." He says as we pull back, I smile and kiss his cheek. His eyes flicker suddenly and he tilts his head at me, I give him a look but he just shakes his head still smiling. I think I'll forever owe Scott for allowing me into his pack, for never giving up on me, for sticking with Stiles after everything. His mother, Heather, the nogistune, Allison (although they were there for each other on that one) and every supernatural encounter we have.

"Where's the mini Scott, then?" Stiles asks, a smile on his face. The only smile the presence of Scott can give him, big and goofy and child-like. We follow Scott and Kira through to their living room where their child lies underneath a mobile with safari animals and shiny green trees that are Velcro dangle above him. Their house is decorated with babies toys scattered around the room. I have a surge of happiness for the two, here they're acting normal and like a family. Well they are minus the Werewolf and Kistune thing.

Gregorio's face contorts into a knot when he sees me and Stiles stand over him like he remembers our faces and is trying to remember where from. His skin is the color of caramel, his eyes the same walnut brown as Scott's. His hair curls like a halo around his fat baby face, forming an Afro. Eyelashes long and touching his skin. He's adorable. Stiles immediately drops to the floor and rubs Gergorio's stomach making a laugh rise from his throat, it's high pitched and music to my ears. It makes me believe there is still innocence in this world.

"Come to uncle Stiles." He says, as he hooks his large hands beneath his arms and raises him up and puts him on his shoulder. He stands up with ease and starts moving up and down with the child in his arms. He looks at ease with him, like he's a natural. I have to force my eyes away from him, it's stirring something deep inside me. "See he loves me."

"I'm glad someone does." I tease him, he pulls a face at me in which I smile. Kira ushers me over to sit down beside her on the sofa but on my way Stiles attempts to trip me up. He doesn't completely succeed but I lose my balance slightly, making the room before me sway. It reminds me of how I felt with the cyanide poisoning except without the pressurized head.

"You alright?" Kira asks, a hand reaching out to steady me. I nod the feeling drifting away, I sit down on the sofa and look at Scott and Stiles coo over Gregorio.

"Yeah, I just went dizzy for a second."

"Oh I used to get that all the time the first few months I was pregnant with Gregorio." Kira says shrugging. I freeze. Pregnant. Me and Stiles hadn't been trying for a child but when was the last time I had a period? I place a hand instinctively on my stomach and part my lips, my gaze drifting to Stiles. Is that why Scott gave me a weird look, could he hear an extra heartbeat? Okay, what one mustn't do in a situation like this is panic. _Do not panic._

* * *

It was later that day, the evening had become night time and Stiles was tucked peacefully into bed, sound asleep and I was locked in the bathroom, a pending pregnancy test in my hand.

Positive. Negative. Positive. Negative.

I don't know what I want it to be. A child would be great but so soon? Me and Stiles had briefly gone over the children talk but had never settled on something for sure that we wanted. How will I know he'll accept this baby with open arms the way he did with Gregorio today? I sit at the edge of the bath tub and sigh, running a hand across my forehead. Lying to him about buying this pregnancy test was horrible enough but taking it without him knowing?

Thirty seconds to go.

Positive. Negative. Positive. Negative.

If it's positive? Do I wake Stiles and tell him excitedly or wait until tomorrow when he comes home from work? If it's negative? I'll put the test in the bin and pretend it never happened. But _God_ , me and Stiles are still fairly young. We've never not used contraceptive and we've never been stupid enough to risk the chance of me becoming pregnant so why did it have to be know one of his swimmers got through? I almost scream.

Ten seconds to go.

Butterflies erupt in my stomach and suddenly I'm shaking, goose bumps coating my arms so I shut the bathroom window. That does nothing. I place the test on the side of our sink deciding I can't look at it. Wouldn't Stiles realize how long it has been since I've had a period? All those days we've managed to consistently have sex without the interruption of my period. I almost consider chucking the test in the bin and deciding to ignore this unless I start gaining weight. Gaining weight. I stand and look in the mirror that hangs above out sink and lift my (Stiles') shirt up above my belly and up to my boobs. My stomach is still flat but if I let myself bloat out by breathing out my stomach sticks out noticeably. I let the shirt fall and take a deep breath. _Just look Lydia, whatever it is you and Stiles will cope with it._

I pick the test up, my eyes glued to my face in the reflection of the mirror. My eyes look tired from lack of sleep, it's two in the morning. My hair is fluffed into a bun and my skin is slightly pale, covered in goose bumps still.

 _Positive. Fuck. It's positive._

I'm a pregnant banshee, how ironic. The girl surrounded by death is now creating a life. What if it's a girl and it's a banshee? I'm shaking again and I sit on the bathroom floor. What about all the dangers in the world, _fuck._ Do I wake up Stiles or do I wait? I retrieve the stick from the sink and walk back into our bedroom. The only light coming from the dim lamp on my side of the bed. I guess this pregnancy explains the orgasm I had this morning. I sigh. Stiles in his boxer shorts is sprawled out on the bed, a hand on my side of the bed where I should be laying and the covers stopping at his hips. The heat creeping through our AC.

I place the pregnancy test in the drawer of the bed side cabinet on my side of the bed and lift Stiles' arm up and climb in bed, dropping it back over me. Tell him now or face lying to him. I poke him in the ribs. I immediately regret it. I don't now how I'm supposed to tel him this. He nudges his nose farther into his pillow. I jab him again.

"Wassa matter?" He lifts his head from his pillow, his hair spiked and fluffed up and his eyes hooded from tiredness. I look at his eyes and try to form the words but can't. My throat closes up and my mouth is like sand paper. "Lyds?"

"I- Uh- I have something to tell you," I start, my eyes looking anywhere but his, at his hair, the pillow, the loose thread on our sheet, the window. But no his stare is so intense in the burning amber glow I have to look at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asks, I try to tell him my mouth opening and shutting several times over but no words coming out. I'm scaring him now and it's scaring me by doing it. I nod and run a hand up his cheek, scratch gently behind his ear.

"I'm pregnant, Stiles." I whisper hoping he heard me. I rub my lips together and all there is the stare of his whiskey colored eyes. His face is unreadable so I look away and reach behind me, retrieving the pregnancy test and placing it in his hand. He stares at it, his mouth parting. I think I see the tell-tale of a smile. It's too dark to see it clearly. I let my hand fall from his face.

"Are you happy about it?" His voice steady.

"Are you?"

"I'm asking you."

"I'm not sure how I feel. I love it and I don't. We live in a world where there is such thing as the supernatural, is that really practical?" I fear, my eyes lock with his and I have the urge to cry because if we had planned this we could've moved away to a safer place or went through all of the possible dangers.

"You do realize this baby is going to be the most protected in Beacon Hills?" He says, like he already knows what depths he will go to in order to protect our unborn child. I feel my bottom lip begin to quiver and I suck in a breath.

"What about us Stiles? How's it going to change us? I might not be the girl you fell in love with before long, we won't have time for one another, I'm going to get bigger and-"

"Woah baby, stop there." He sighs, he pulls me closer by my hips and wraps his arms around my body so I'm safely nestled inside of him. "Of course you're going to get bigger, but do you think that's the reason I fell in love with you? I fell in love with you because you're intelligent, resilient, open-minded and pretty. Your body is just a bonus. I don't care if you swell up to the size of Australia because I will still love you. I think this baby will only make us stronger, and so what if we're young? We live in the 21st century people have babies at thirteen nowadays." He tells me, all the while my tears stream down my face and his rough padded thumbs wipe them away as he speaks in a soft voice. It's like he believed all this from day one, he didn't even need to consider me pregnant to think it.

"What if it's a banshee?"

"Then we'll help her through it. If it's a her." He tells me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and kissing my forehead. I nod and try to calmly stop my tears so I end up hi-cupping ever few seconds.

"So, are you happy about it?" He asks again, his breath ghosting my face and making me shake once again. He holds me tight and rubs his hands in soothing circles on my back, calming me down once again.

"Are you?" I mirror, a smile snaking my face as I meet his eyes. He smiles in return.

"It's the best thing to happen to me," He says pecking my lips and grasping lightly at my back making me shiver. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin, of course."

"Lydia _Stilinski_." I remind him, but still smiling at the meaning behind the words.

"Then I'm happy too." I tell him hesitantly. But it's okay if I'm hesitant I'm not going to accept this all in ten minutes, it's something as huge as having a child. I'm bringing another soul into our shitty world but the thought is still beautiful. I have a part of me and Stiles growing inside of me as a human, that'll be known as our child. Me and Stiles may go on to have more, or we can decide to close the jar after one. Either way I can call myself a mother despite everything we've been through. Despite everything and everyone we've lost.

"Raising a child should be a piece of cake really." I joke, but it's slightly true. After everything we've endured to be alive today I'm sure nothing will top what we've experienced, not even a baby. But I do believe it will top every happy moment we've ever captured in our lives, and that's quite exciting in reality.

"Not unless it's like me as a child." He teases, but I smile not minding if our child ends up to have Stiles' characteristics because he's quite possibly the best person I know.

"So we're really going to do this?" I ask him, my voice shakes a little giving away how I feel but Stiles gives me a look which reminds that actually having a child is a huge deal. Although if I get to experience this all with Stiles then I don't mind at all about how hard and difficult it will be because I know we'll get through this. Me and Stiles are a team, a good one at that. I can't wait to expand that team with a mini Stiles or mini me. Children are what make the world pure, innocent and beautiful.

"Yes, we're going to do this."


End file.
